La Noblesse d'une Sang de Bourbe
by Liline-cullen
Summary: Hermione Granger est préfète en chef avec Drago Malfoy. ils devront cohabiter ensemble mais en plus la jeune femme devra apprendre a faire confiance au serpentard à cause de son secret. mais seront-ils mettre leur différents de cotés et s'associer pour le bien d'Hermione?
1. 1

**Salut à tous le monde =)**

**Voila ma nouvelle fiction , ça fait un petit moment que je voulais faire un draymione alors je l'ai fait ! =)**

**je tiens a préciser plusieurs choses :**

**- dans un premier temps tout ce qui es en italique est du passé, ce qui concernera quelques chapitres ou nos personnages principaux ne seront pas. Pourquoi me direz-vous? et bien pour mettre en place l'histoire mais je n'en dis pas plus =)**

**- Dans un deuxième temps , c'est une fiction, donc beaucoup de choses sont Inventer par moi et non réels.**

**- et pour finir je n'ai pas trouver de correctrice donc il y aura très certainement des fautes et je m'en excuses par avance**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidement pas, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé =)**

* * *

Chapitre 1

_En ce jour de juillet, le temps était radieux. N'importe quel enfant irait soit à la plage soit à la piscine avec leurs parents pour profiter de ce jour de vacance d'été. Tous ? Non, il y a une petite fille qui du haut de ses onze ans était tout sauf une personne normale. Ses parents avaient de lourdes responsabilités que peux de gens pouvaient comprendre. Ils avaient le destin de tout un pays entre leurs mains, ils devaient répandre la justice et maintenir la paix au sein du pays. En tant que Roi et Reine, ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur et par conséquent leur fille avait reçut une éducation très stricte. A partir de 4ans la petite fille avait eu des cours de maintien et d'élocution. Lorsqu'elle eu 7ans on y ajouta des cours d'économie et de gestion._

_En ce jour 20juillet sont père avait décidé qu'elle devait être officiellement présentée en tant que princesse héritière du trône à la mort de ses parents. C'est pourquoi au château Edward's Montez, les domestiques couraient dans tous les sens pour terminer de mettre en place les préparatifs de dernière minutes. Rien ne devait être laissé au hasard, chaque objet devait être à sa place au millimètre près. _

_Dans l'aile ouest du château, la petite fille faisait des allers-retours entre sa chambre et la salle de bain sous l'ordre de sa mère._

_- Ta robe ! Elle n'est pas correctement agrafer jeune fille, tu pourrais faire un effort tout de même s'exaspéra la femme._

_- Mais mère ! protesta la petite fille, je fais ce que je peux._

_La Reine qui avait une quarantaine d'année souffla de désespoir. Elle savait combien le titre de sa fille était lourd à porter. Elle savait également que tout sa vie elle devrait être irréprochable que se soit sur son apparence ou sur son comportement. C'est pour ça que la reine était sans cesse sur le dos de sa fille et ne lui laisser rien passer malgré son jeune âge. Après encore plusieurs aller-retour, la petite fille était enfin correctement habillée. Sa mère lui avait choisit une robe bustier bleu marine avec des ballerines de la même couleur. Ses longs cheveux bruns avaient étaient remonté en chignon stricte et agrémenté d'un diadème. _

_- Es-tu prête ?_

_- Je le suis mère_

_- Bien_

_La mère et la petite fille sortirent alors de la chambre pour se diriger vers le grand salon ou aller se tenir la réception. A leur arrivé devant les grandes portes en bois qui donner donnaient sur le salon, celles-ci s'ouvrirent. Le grand salon avait été décoré pour l'occasion. Il y avait sur chaque poutre des fleurs mauves et blanches. Des roses rouges associés à des lys avaient étaient déposé sur chaque table. On avait garnie les murs de pentures et de portrait qui montrait la famille royal. Derrière la table qui leur était réservée on avait accroché un blason avec leurs armatures. La petite fille prit une grande inspiration, plaqua un sourire sur son visage fin comme le lui avait appris sa mère et entra dans la « fosse aux lions »_

_ XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_- Tu n'iras pas !dit Richard_

_- Mais pourquoi père ? demanda la petite fille qui ne comprenait pas le refus catégorique de son père_

_- C'est trop dangereux argumenta-t-il_

_Cela faisait plus d'une quinzaine de minutes que père et fille argumentaient pour faire entendre raison à l'autre mais aucun d'eux n'avait quitté sa position et la discussion promettait encore d'être longue avant d'arriver a un possible compromis entre les deux partis. La petite fille soupira et reprit_

_- De toute façon, si je vous écoute père, tout est trop dangereux pour moi_

_- Tu n'es pas n'importe qui ma fille soupira Richard. Tu ne comprends pas qu'aller dans cette école pourrait être un bon moyen pour t'atteindre. Tu ne comprends pas qu'en tant qu'héritière légitime du trône tu es en danger à chaque secondes ! Tu sais ma fille, il y a beaucoup de personne mal intentionné qui n'attende qu'un faux pas de ta part pour prendre le pouvoir de force. _

_- Je le sais père, admit la petite fille, mais je suis une sorcière, je ne peux pas faire comme si j'étais normal, les enfants se moques de moi. Pour eux je suis une bête de foire. Dans cette école je serais avec des personnes qui sont comme moi et qui savent ce que c'est d'être différente._

_- Bien, dit-il simplement, tu as l'air de ne pas vouloir changer de position. Il faut admettre que tu as le caractère de ta mère la dessus, sourit-il, tu pourras aller dans cette école…_

_- Oh, le coupa la petite fille, merci père_

_- Mais dit-il je pose certaines conditions qui seront non négociables._

_- Lesquels ?_

_-__Tu ne devras sous aucun prétexte révéler ta véritable identité et tu auras un garde du corps en qui j'ai _ confiance qui ne sera jamais loin de toi. Tu devras ma fille aussi assumé tes obligations de princesse, qui augmenteront avec le temps. 

_- Mais…_

_- Il n'y a pas de mais Helena ! tu es une princesse avant tout ! tu as des devoirs et des responsabilités ! notre pays compte sur toi, tu n'as pas le droit d'y échapper, tu le comprends ?_

_- Oui père_

_- Dans ce cas, j'irais voir ton directeur pour lui exposer ses conditions. _

_- Bien_

_ XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Helena allait faire sa rentrée en première année à Poudlard. La petite fille avait déjà acheté toutes les fournitures et tout le matériel nécessaire à la pratique de la magie. La petite blonde rayonnait de bonheur. Dans le monde des sorciers, personne ne savait qui elle était. Ici elle était anonyme et pouvais faire ce qui lui paissait. Pas de protocole, pas d'habitude parfaire, elle était libre comme l'air et elle comptait bien en profiter._

_- Helena !_

_- Oui père_

_- Nous avons rendez-vous dans trente minutes avec le directeur de ton école_

_- Bien, allons-y dans ce cas_

_La partie amusante de la journée venait de s'achever. C'est en silence qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le pub « trois balais » où ils avaient rendez-vous. Evidement leur avait expliqué comment s'y rendre. Arrivé dans le pub, le père et la petite fille se dirigèrent vers le comptoir_

_- Nous avons rendez-vous avec un certain Dumbledore _

_- Suivez-moi_

_Le serveur les amenèrent dans un coin reculer du pub ou il n'y avait personne mis a part un vieil homme déjà attablé. Le vieil homme se leva et inclina la tête_

_- Bienvenu Monsieur dit-il_

_- Merci dit Richard, commençons s'il vous plaie_

_- J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez des conditions pour que votre fille entre a Poudlard_

_- C'est exact_

_- Bien, je vous écoute dans ce cas_

_- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ma fille Helena et une princesse héritière. Elle sera en danger constant dans votre école si on venait apprendre sa véritable identité. Beaucoup de personne ferait tout pour l'atteindre et prendre le pouvoir et je ne peux l'accepter. C'est pourquoi j'exige qu'elle change de Prénom et de nom de famille, je veux également qu'on change son apparence et que quelqu'un veille à ce qui ne lui arrive rien. _

_- Je suis d'accord, il ne faut prendre aucun risque. Je connais quelqu'un en qui j'ai une totale confiance, je pourrais lui demander d'être celui qui veillera sur votre fille. Pour le reste je peux m'arranger pour le prénom et le nom de famille._

_- Bien et pour l'apparence ?_

_- Et bien, votre fille est blonde aux yeux verts. On pourrait tout simplement lui faire une teinture brune et lui mettre des lentilles de couleurs qui seront marron. Qu'en penses-tu Helena ?_

_- Père dit la petite fille, ne trouvez vous pas que tous cela est un peu exagérer ? personne ne sait qui je suis dans ce monde, on ne peut me reconnaitre_

_- Ma fille il y aura aussi des gens comme toi là-bas ! je ne veux prendre aucun risque_

_- Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas le choix._

_- Bien dit le vieil homme, je vous contacterais par hiboux lorsque j'aurais trouvé un prénom et un nom moldue de remplacement. Je vous communiquerais également le nom du garde du corps que je préconise pour votre fille. J'ai seulement besoin de son accord _

_- Cette personne est-elle vraiment de confiance ?_

_- Oui monsieur, je lui confirais ma vie sans aucune hésitation dit le vieil homme _

_- Bien, au revoir Monsieur le directeur_

_ XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_La petite fille était de retour au château. Le voyage en compagnie de son père s'était fait dans le silence le plus total. Helena, ne comprenait pas pourquoi son papa était parfois si dur avec elle. Elle se demandait parfois ce que c'était que d'être une petite fille normale, sans responsabilités. La petite fille soupira et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se préparer. Aujourd'hui il y avait un bal en l'honneur des 25ans de mariage de ses parents et Helena se devait d'y assister et comme toujours elle devait être irréprochable. Sa mère l'avait rejointe dans sa chambre pour l'aider et trouver une tenue et à se coiffer. La petite fille faisait les essayages des différentes robes sans broncher. Après pratiquement une heure a essayé des robes. La mère lui tendit une robe blanche avec un nœud papillon qui cintrait la poitrine encore inexistante de la petite fille._

_- Celle-ci sera parfaite_

_- Bien dit simplement la petite fille_

_La reine voyait bien que sa fille était triste, elle savait que l'entretien avec le directeur ne s'était pas passer comme elle le voulait. _

_- Que se passe-t-il Helena ? _

_- Rien mère, ne vous en faite pas, je ne vous ferez pas honte se soir_

_- Je le sais ma fille, mais tu m'as l'air triste_

_- Je le suis mère _

_- Pourquoi cela ?_

_- J'aimerais être normal, ne pas me soucier du protocole, ne pas devoir toujours être parfaite ! je n'ai que onze ans mère et je dois être aussi mature que quelqu'un qui en a quinze voir seize. j'aimerais pouvoir aller à l'école sous mon nom et mon apparence, mais père pense que cela est trop dangereux ! je vais devoir être quelqu'un d'autre, je vais devoir mentir et si je me fais des amis, que diront-ils lorsqu'ils seront la vérité ?_

_- Je sais ce que tu ressens ma fille, je suis passé par la. Oui notre condition nous oblige à faire des sacrifices et à ton âge tu ne les comprends pas encore. Mais tu sais ce que nous faisons rend le peuple heureux, nous sommes la pour les guider et leur rendre la vie plus belle. Nous n'avons pas le droit de les abandonner. Aujourd'hui tu ne comprends peut-être pas ce que représente vraiment ton statue mais un jour tu le comprendras et tu seras a quel point les sacrifices que tu as pu faire étaient nécessaire. Et tes amis que tu te feras, te pardonneront Helena, ne t'en fais pas pour ça._

_- Vous avez surement raison mère soupira la petite fille _

_Helena enfila sa robe et mit des ballerines blanches. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. La mère et la fille allaient sortir de la chambre pour se rendre au grand salon lorsqu'elles entendirent des coups à la fenêtre. La reine se retourna et découvrit un hibou qui tapait sur le carreau avec son bec. Celui-ci avait une enveloppe accroché à l'une de ses pattes. La femme ouvrit donc la fenêtre et décrocha la lettre. Le hibou reprit alors son envole. _

_- Cela doit être une lettre du directeur mère, il nous a dit qu'ils nous enverraient un hibou pour nous transmettre mon nouveau nom ainsi que la personne qui sera en charge de ma sécurité. _

_La reine ouvrit la lettre et commença à lire :_

_Chère Helena_

_Je vous fais parvenir ce hibou comme convenu pour vous communiquer votre nouveau nom ainsi que la personne en charge de vous. _

_Pour commencer, j'ai pris comme garde du corps Severus Rogue qui est à mon sens l'homme le plus loyale et le plus qualifié pour vous protéger. Il va de soit que personne dans l'enceinte du château ne doit être au courant de cela. En effet Severus Rogue fait parti du corps enseignant, aussi comprenez bien de si les élèves et les autres professeurs venaient à apprendre qu'il existe un lien entre vous, le professeur perdrait sa place et vous, vous seriez expulsée._

_Ensuite, normalement, les élèves qui sont réparti dans l'une des quatre maisons dorment dans un dortoir commun dans les tours. Cependant, au vu de votre condition particulière, vous bénéficierez d'un appartement ou vous y logerez toute seule. Cela vous permettra de pouvoir partir et venir a votre gré selon vos obligations sans pour autant éveiller les soupçons des autres élèves. Cet appartement communiquera avec celui du professeur Rogue pour le cas ou il y aurait des problèmes. _

_En ce sui concerne votre nom d'empreint, j'ai pu m'arranger avec des moldus de ma connaissance pour que vous puissiez prendre leur nom de famille. Pour le prénom, je vous laisse libre de le choisir. Vous trouverez sur le deuxième parchemin tous les renseignements nécessaires pour votre nouvelle identité. _

_Je pense que toutes les conditions de votre père sont respecter, ainsi Mademoiselle Helena Edward's Montez, je vous souhaite officiellement la bienvenu à l'école de Poudlard._

_ Albus Dumbledore _

_La Reine qui avait lu la lettre la confia alors à sa fille pour que celle-ci découvre sa nouvelle identité et qu'elle apprenne les éléments essentiels sur sa soi-disant famille pour que personne ne lui pose de question. _

_La petite fille parcourait le parchemin et s'imprégnait des donnés que lui avait communiqué le directeur. Celle-ci savait que a l'école de Poudlard elle ne serait plus une princesse, elle serait seulement une élève moldue. Cette constatation la fit sourire, elle pourrait enfin un peu profiter et être elle-même_

* * *

**Et voila ce premier chapitre, je sais que vous vous demandez " c'est quoi se délire" mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ne suis pas encore devenue folle ^^**

**En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous a plut , je ne sais pas trop ce que vous en penserez et si je dois continuer à la publier. Donc n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaire et de vos remarques **

**biisous liline-Cullen **


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tous le monde =D**

**Un grand merci à ceux qui ont mit cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte. ça fait vraiment plaisir **

**Merci aussi a ceux qui ont laisser des reviews, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir :S**

**Je vous livre donc se chapitre en avance pour vous remercier. ****( oui je m'étais dis que je publierais une fois par semaine) **

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 2

_Il était 10H50 et Helena était sur le quai 9/3 de la gare en attendant que le train parte. La petite fille était venue avec ses parents qui avaient pour l'occasion abandonné les couronnes, les vêtements parfaits et les apparences, ici il n'était plus qu'un couple de parents accompagnant leur fille pour son premier jour d'école. La petite fille avait changé du tout au tout. Elle avant à présent de long cheveux brun bouclés. Ses yeux étaient devenu marron claire. Le coup de sifflet retentit signe que le train allait partir. _

_- Fais attention à toi ma fille lui dit son père en la serrant dans ces bras_

_- Oui père ne vous en faite pas_

_- Bien_

_Sa mère lui fit simplement un baiser sur le front et la petite fille prit ses bagages et monta dans le train. La petite fille parcourait l'aller du train en espérant trouver un endroit tranquille. Elle finit par trouver son bonheur, elle entra dans un compartiment vide et s'installa. Elle prit un bouquin et commença à se détendre. Après ce qui lui paru quelques minutes la porte s'ouvrit sur deux jeunes garçons. L'un était roux et l'autre était brun._

_- Désolé mais on peut se mettre la ? demanda l'un d'eux _

_- Bien sur répondit la petite fille _

_Les deux garçons s'assirent sur la banquette en face de celle de la petite fille. L'ambiance était silencieuse. La petite fille ne savait pas comment aborder les garçons. Après plusieurs minutes un chariot avec des confiseries fit son entré dans le compartiment_

_- Vous voulez des bonbons les enfants ? demanda une vieille femme_

_- Non merci répondit le roux j'ai déjà mon sandwich _

_Le sandwich en question était en faite une espèce de bouillit verdâtre. Les deux autres enfants se regardèrent et se mirent à rire. Le garçon brun dit alors_

_- On prend le tout _

_Les trois enfants ne le savaient pas encore, mais cet échange banal entre les trois enfants allait signer le début de leur amitié._

_XXXXXXXX_

_Les élèves de première année venaient d'arrivé devant la grande salle. Le professeur en charge d'eux les fit se mettre en rang et demanda le silence. Celle-ci poussa alors les grandes portes et tous avancèrent. Helena était émerveillée par tant magie. Celle-ci regardait chaque détail de cette salle comme pour ne jamais oublier sa beauté. _

_Arrivé à hauteur d'un tabouret les élèves s'arrêtèrent. Un vieil homme qu'Helena reconnut comme le directeur de l'école se leva a sont tour et prit la parole_

_- Cher élèves, une nouvelle année commence, aussi je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue dans l'enceinte du château. Les règles, pour ceux qui les connaissent déjà n'ont pas changé. Pour les élèves de première année qui ne les connaissent pas je vais vous en faire un récapitulatif. Premièrement, comme la plupart d'entre vous le savent déjà, les quatre maisons sont : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serpentard et Serdaigle. Chacun des élèves est repartit dans l'une des maisons en fonctions de son caractères mais aussi de ses aptitudes. comme chaque année les quatre maisons seront en compétition pour la coupe des maisons. Le principe est simple chaque bonne action ou bonne réponse lors d'un cours sera récompensé par des points supplémentaire et chaque mauvaise actions ou chaque manquement au règlement sera sanctionner par des points en moins. Deuxième chose, je tiens également à rappeler que l'accès à la forêt interdite est interdite. Les promenades dans le château après le couvre feu le sont également. Je pense avoir fait le tour des choses essentiel. Je vous souhaite donc une très bonne année. _

_Le directeur reprit sa place, et le professeur qui les avait emmenés prit un parchemin pour commencer la réparation. Les élèves se succédèrent. Helena commençait à se demander s'il elle serait dans la même maison que ses amis lorsqu'elle entendit le prénom qui était désormais le sien. La fillette s'avança timidement vers le tabouret. Une fois assise, le professeur posa alors ce que la petite fille identifia comme un chapeau sur sa tête._

_- Humm dit celui-ci. je vois en toi un grand courage. Je peux aussi voir une grande envie d'indépendance et une envie de faire ses preuves. Tu es très intelligente pour ton âge petite fille… je crois que je vais t'envoyer à GRYFONDOR !_

_La brunette retira le chapeau avec un large sourire sous les applaudissements de sa maison. Elle rejoignait alors les deux garçons qu'elle avait rencontrés quelques heures auparavant._

_XXXXXXXX_

_Helena allait pour la première fois rencontrer son protecteur. Le directeur l'avait convoqué dans son bureau le soir même. La jeune fille avait du une fois de plus mentir à ses amis quand à ses activités du soir. Elle leur avait raconté qu'elle avait besoin de travailler sur son devoir de potion qui n'était pas à rendre avant un moi. Les cours se terminèrent en se deuxième jour, Helena retourna joyeusement dans ses quartiers pour y déposé ses affaires puis elle prit la direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Une fois qu'elle eu toqué, la jeune fille ouvrit la porte sans attendre de réponse. Elle découvrit alors devant elle, un homme grand, avec des cheveux presque noir et gras. Ses yeux marron exprimaient la colère, comme si l'homme ne voulait pas se trouver ici._

_- Helena, je te présente Severus Rogue_

_- Bonjour dit-elle gêner_

_L'homme ne dénia lui répondre, ce qui rendit la petite fille triste mais elle ne devait pas montrer ses émotions. _

_- Bien maintenant que vous avez fait connaissance, j'ose espérer que tout se passera pour le mieux dit-il avec des yeux pétillants n'est-ce pas Severus ?_

_- Bien sur monsieur le directeur _

_- Helena, si tu as le moindre problème, les appartements de Severus son juste à coté, le mot de passe est : Héritage. Toi Severus, tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Ne la quitte pas des yeux et assure toi qu'il ne lui arrive rien._

_- Bien._

_L'homme s'n alla sans plus de cérémonie et laissa Helena bouche bée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'homme n'était pas gentil avec elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait fait ? Après tout elle ne le connaissait pas, il ne pouvait pas la détester à ce point sans raison non ? Sur ces pensées, elle rejoignit ses appartements pour être enfin tranquille._

_XXXXXXXX_

_La troisième année été maintenant bien entamé et tout se passait pour le mieux. Evidemment il fallait enlever, l'attaque d'un troll des montagnes adultes en première année, l'échiquier géant et la plante du diable pour récupérer la pierre philosophale. Il fallait également enlever le fait qu'elle s'était retrouvée pétrifié en deuxième année mais tout cela pour une fois n'avait pas de rapport direct avec sa condition. Pourtant elle était toujours obliger de supporter Severus, oui le supporter été bien le mot. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'acharnait tout le temps sur elle en court, pourquoi est-ce qu'il la ridiculisé devant tout le monde et surtout pourquoi est-ce qu'il été si froid avec elle ?_

_Le soir été tombé sur le château. Le couvre feu était passé depuis presque une heure. Pourtant tout le monde ne dormait pas. Helena était assise en haut de la tour d'astronomie et tripotait le collier que lui avait ordonné de porter Severus, pour sa sécurité avait-il dis. Elle regardait souvent les étoiles, ça lui permettait de réfléchir et surtout de se détendre. Ici c'était son coin secret, son moment a elle. _

_La petite blonde entendit des bruits de pas qui s'approchait, elle savait que les préfets faisaient leur ronde et que si elle se faisait attraper elle aurait le droit à une sanction. Elle se cacha pour ne pas être vu. Les pas arrivèrent vers elle, le son était de plus en plus près puis d'un coup elle n'entendit plus rien. Ils devaient être repartit maintenant. La fillette sourit toute seule en se disant que c'était réellement simple de déjoué la surveillance. Elle sortit de sa cachette et se rassit par terre pour continuer d'observer les étoiles. _

_En une fraction de secondes elle sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par derrière. La petite fille se débâtait comme elle pouvait mais l'inconnu était beaucoup plus fort. _

_- A l'aide cria-t-elle_

_- Tu la ferme dit une voix d'homme en plaçant un poignard dans son dos, encore un mot et je t'étripe sur place c'est claire_

_- Que voulez vous ?_

_- Tu n'as pas une idée jolie blonde ? _

_Elle savait qu'il venait pour la tuer. Elle se concentra alors de toutes ses forces sur Severus et essaya de lui transmettre sa peur._

_- Vous n'aurez jamais ce que vous voulez cracha-t-elle, même si vous me tuer, tant que mes parents seront en vie il y aura encore de l'espoir_

_- Oh mais tuer tes parents sera un jeu d'enfant petit princesse. Aller maintenant tu vas te tenir tranquille. Nous devons partir sourit-il_

_La petite fille qui avait toujours le poignard coller à son dos, ne pouvait rien faire. L'homme se mit à arpenter les couloirs du château en toute discrétion lorsqu'on entendit_

_- STUPEFIX !_

_L'homme s'écroula sans ménagement sur le sol entrainant avec lui la petite blonde. Sa tête heurta le sol froid et la fit tomber dans l'inconscience._

_Lorsque la petite fille rouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée dans un lit. Elle regarda la pièce autour d'elle mais celle-ci lui était inconnue. Ou se trouvait-elle ? Elle essaya de se relever pour partir d'ici mais les douleurs de son corps l'en empêchait. La porte qui se trouvait en face d'elle s'ouvrit et instinctivement, Helena se recroquevilla sur elle-même comme pour se protéger._

_- Je vois que tu es enfin réveiller_

_C'était la voix de Severus, ce qui soulagea la petite fille. _

_- Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? _

_- Et bien mademoiselle a voulu désobéir aux ordres et c'est aventurer dans le château toute seule en pleine nuit, et elle c'est faite attaquer cracha-t-il, tu es inconsciente ou complètement stupide ? _

_Helena ne savait pas quoi répondre, cet homme l'intimidait. Il avait le dont pour toujours savoir la blesser, il faisait tout pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était qu'un poids mort pour lui et qu'il aurait largement préférer ne jamais la connaître._

_- Je ne suis pas stupide !_

_- Il faut croire que si, tu cherchais a prouve quoi au juste hein ?_

_- Rien je voulais juste avoir un peux la paix._

_- La paix ? il me semble que tu possède un appartement ou tu y vie seule, cela ne te suffit-il pas pour avoir la paix ? tu pense que j'ai que sa à faire que de te surveiller ? _

_- Si cela te dérange autant tu as cas me laisser tranquille cria-t-elle, je ne t'ai rien demandé à ce que je sache ! _

_- Parce que tu crois que j'ai le choix, petite sotte ? _

_- On a toujours le choix !_

_- Oh non et tu l'apprendras bien vite_

_Il sortit de la chambre sans un mot de plus, laissant Helena encore toute chambouler. Pourquoi lui en voulait-il a se point ? Pourquoi cet homme prenait-il un malin plaisir à faire de sa vie un enfer ? Elle devait savoir et c'est pourquoi elle sortit elle aussi de la chambre pour se retrouver dans un salon. Severus était à présent assis sur le canapé avec un verre dans les mains._

_- QU'EST-CE QUE JE T'AI FAIT POUR QUE TU ME HAÏSSE A CE POINT ? cria-t-elle pratiquement en pleure, pourquoi es-tu aussi méchant avec moi ? tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ?_

_- Tu me parle sur un autre ton petite, je n'ai pas a me justifier devant toi_

_- Tu n'es qu'un lâche !_

_- Qu'a tu osé dire ? s'énerva-t-il_

_- Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! ça fait trois ans que tu me descends en flèche en cours, sa fait trois ans que tu me traître comme une moins que rien. Trois ans Severus ! trois années que je subis tes colère sans même savoir ce que j'ai bien pu te faire. Pourquoi tu me déteste HEIN ! POURQUOI ? suis-je une si mauvaise personne ? _

_Helena pleurait à présent, elle voulait juste comprendre pourquoi toute cette haine envers elle. Elle qui avait juste besoin qu'on la réconforte et qu'on l'aide. _

_- Pleure pas Helena dit-il plus doucement_

_- Pourquoi Severus ?_

_- Ce n'est pas toi Helena, c'est moi, je ne veux pas m'attacher à toi, je n'ai pas droit_

_- Mais pourquoi ?_

_- J'ai fait des choses horribles dans ma vie, et aujourd'hui j'en paye les conséquences, je ne suis pas bon pour toi. J'essaye au maximum de t'éloigner de moi, tu comprends ?_

_- Oui mais je me fiche de ce que tu as fais dans le passé, pour moi cela n'a pas d'importance. Ce que je vois c'est que tu as toujours été la pour me protéger et pour moi ça suffis. J'en ai marre de cette situation, tu es le seul à pouvoir me comprendre_

_- Tes amis te comprennent, moi je ne le pourrais pas_

_- Faux et tu le sais ! mes amis me prennent pour une autre, ils ne savent rien de moi, toi tu me connais, j'ai besoin de toi, s'il te plaie_

_L'homme la regardait bizarrement, comme s'il était en plein dilemme, comme s'il se battait contre ses propres démons_

_- S'il te plaie redit-elle_

_Severus se leva du canapé et prit la petite fille dans ses bras comme pour lui donner son accord. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit au bonheur mais il ferait tout pour qu'elle puisse l'avoir. Il s'était attaché à cette gamine. Et oui le maître des cachots, toujours froid ne pouvait pas résister face à une petite fille._

* * *

**Si vous ne comprenez pas tous c'est normal, il faudra attendre un peu ;)**

**En attendant, Hermione/Drago arrivent au prochain chapitre !**

**Comme toujours je vous fais de gros bisous et vous laisse à vos clavier**

**Bye =)**

**Liline Cullen**


	3. 3

**Coucou tout le monde =)**

**Tout d'abord, un grand merci à Lucie Papillon qui a accepter d'être ma Bêta =)**

**ensuite et bien merci pour les reviews ! =D **

**je tiens à repréciser une chose : la fiction est classé M et ce n'est pas simplement pour faire jolie. il y aura quelques scènes de violence et peut-être des lemon ( ça ce n'est pas sur encore) . **

**voila sur ce : Bonne lecture**

* * *

_La bataille faisait rage au sein de l'école de sorcellerie. Les mangemort avaient envahit le château quelques heures auparavant. Les élèves les plus jeunes avaient été mis à l'abri tant dis que ceux qui constituaient l'AD combattaient. Tous savaient que le seul espoir de gagner cette guerre était Harry Potter. Tous savaient qu'ils n'en ressortiraient peut-être pas vivant mais ils combattaient pour la liberté et un monde meilleur ou régnerait enfin la paix._

_Hermione Granger était au coté d'Harry Potter et de Ronald Weasley. Le fameux trio d'or était entouré de Mangemort. Les sorts fusaient des baguettes des trois adolescents qui veillaient les uns sur les autres. Ils savaient que le dernier Horcruxe était le serpent de Voldemort et que pour espérer vaincre ils devaient absolument le détruire. Le seul problème était que le serpent était toujours avec son maitre donc pour le tuer il fallait qu'Harry s'occupe en parallèle de Voldemort._

_Ils venaient d'arriver dans le parc du château où ils y avaient des cadavres qui jonchaient le sol un peu partout. En voyant ça, Hermione eut la nausée, il y avait parmi ses morts surement des élèves qu'elle avait côtoyés et qui ne méritaient pas de mourir si jeune. Elle aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour eux, elle aurait voulu pouvoir au moins les déplacer pour pas qu'on marche dessus et qu'on les souilles d'avantage mais elle n'avait pas le temps. Sa propre vie était en danger à chaque secondes et elle se devait d'être égoïste et penser à sa propre survie._

_- Mais que vois-je, entendit-elle, la sang de bourbe et ses petits copains._

_Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Bellatrix Lestrange. Son visage était déformé par le dégout. Ses yeux étaient noirs comme la mort qu'elle aimait prendre._

_- Je vais te tuer Potter, rigola-t-elle, comme ça le maître sera fière de moi._

_- Je ne suis pas certaine que ton maître apprécie qu'une simple servante lui vole sa gloire, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Hermione._

_En disant cette phrase elle fit signe à Harry et Ron qu'elle s'en occupait et qu'il devait aller trouver le serpent. Heureusement ce simple hochement de tête suffit aux garçons pour comprendre les intentions de la brune et ils partirent. Hermione était effrayée, elle savait de quoi était capable Bellatrix pour avoir subit les pires tortures de sa part. Hermione n'était pas une fille qui aimait tuer mais elle voulait sa vengeance sur elle._

_- Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton ! cria Belatrix. Tu n'es rien ! Tu me dois le respect et je vais te l'apprendre Sang de Bourbe ! ENDOLORIS !_

_Hermione qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout prit le sort de plein fouet. Son corps entier n'était plus que souffrance. Chaque fibre de son être ressentait cette douleur intense. Elle ne voulait pas donner le plaisir à Bellatrix de pleurer et de crier mais à chaque fois que ces muscles se contractaient, son corps était secouer de violent spasme et malgré toute sa bonne volonté la jeune femme se mit à crier de douleur. Elle ne savait pas si le sort avait duré quelques secondes ou plusieurs heures mais lorsqu'il prit fin, la jeune femme était recroquevillée par terre. Elle n'avait plus de force. Son cerveau n'arrivait plus à réfléchir et son corps n'arrivait pas à bouger, pourtant elle savait que si elle restait cela, elle allait mourir. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à se relever sous les rires hystériques de Bellatrix qui lança à nouveau le sortilège du Doloris. Cette fois si, Hermione ne tenta pas de combattre les crie qui voulaient s'enfuir de sa bouche. Les larmes inondaient son visage tant la douleur était vive. Elle savait que son heure était venue. Elle n'arriverait pas à se relever et la seule chose qu'elle espérait était qu'Harry et Ron aient réussit à détruire le dernier Horcruxe. Elle souffrait toujours autant mais un léger sourire flottait désormais sur les lèvres de la jeune femme car elle savait qu'elle serait morte pour la paix. Elle entendait Bellatrix Lestrange qui riait encore et encore, puis elle put entendre clairement:_

_- AVADA KADAVRA_

_Elle vit à travers une lumière verte sortie de la baguette de la mangemort. Hermione ferma les yeux et attendit que le sort la frappe. Elle attendait que la mort vienne la prendre mais au lieu de ça, elle sentit quelqu'un la pousser violemment. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le corps inerte de Severus. La première émotion qui lui vint fut la haine, la fureur et l'envie de vengeance. Malgré la douleur qui été toujours présente Hermione se releva d'un bond et cria à son tour :_

_- AVADA KADAVRA_

_Elle vit le corps de Bellatrix, qui était trop occupé à rire, tombé sous le sort. Hermione se dirigea alors vers Severus. Il était étalé par terre, froid et sans vie. Hermione était désorientée. Il avait donné sa vie pour elle. Elle voulait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, elle voulait hurler sa douleur. Elle ne voulait pas croire que son protecteur était mort pour qu'elle puisse survivre. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, revoir ses yeux se poser sur elle et lui sourire comme il le faisait souvent. Les larmes inondaient ses joues. Elle resta près du corps de celui qu'elle aimait comme un père pendant de longues secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende:_

_- HARRY POTTER EST MORT ! VOUS N'AVEZ PLUS D'ESPOIR, RALIEZ-VOUS A MOI ET VOUS AUREZ LA VIE SAUVE_

_XXXXXXXX_

_Drago Malfoy n'avait jamais voulu devenir un mangemort. Il n'avait jamais voulu obéir à un serpent dégénéré mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il avait dû rejoindre les rangs des mangemorts pour protéger sa mère qui était sous la joue permanente de son géniteur: Lucius Malfoy._

_Le blond avait dû faire pénétrer, grâce a l'armoire, les mangemort dans l'enceinte du château. Il était à présent entrain de combattre ses propres camarades, il devait se battre contre des enfants qui comme lui n'avait pas demandé cette guerre et il s'écœurait lui-même. Il devait arrêter ce massacre. Il était encore temps de faire les bons choix et il le savait mais Drago n'avait jamais été courageux, il avait toujours choisit la facilité et il ne savait si aujourd'hui il aurait le courage de se rebeller._

_Il tentait de ne pas utiliser le sortilège de mort contre les élèves de Poudlard mais bon nombre d'entre eux n'hésitait pas à tuer pour sauver leur vie alors il était difficile pour le jeune homme de se défendre. Il était à coté de son père et de Nott qui tuait avec dans les yeux une lueur de satisfaction lorsqu'il entendu:_

_- HARRY POTTER EST MORT ! VOUS N'AVEZ PLUS D'ESPOIR, RALIEZ-VOUS A MOI ET VOUS AUREZ LA VIE SAUVE_

_Lorsque face de serpent cria cette phrase, c'est comme si le monde venait de s'arrêter. Tous arrêtèrent les combats, comme si gentil et méchant avaient passé un accord tactique de ne pas s'entre tuer pour le moment. La scène était vraiment étrange pour Drago. Il voyait tous les mangemort se diriger vers leur maître et tous les «gentils» se réunir en arc de cercle en attendant d'avoir la preuve de la mort de leur Héros. Drago lui n'avait pas encore bougé. C'était le moment de choisir entre le mal et le bien, entre ses parents et sa liberté. Drago regardait les deux camps, d'un coté il entendait ses parents lui crier de venir les rejoindre et de l'autre il voyait la lueur de défi dans les yeux de Granger, comme si elle le mettait au défi d'assumer ses choix et de les rejoindre._

_Drago fit une chose qu'il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Il tourna le dos à ses parents et partit rejoindre Granger qui lui tendait la main avec un sourire sincère et reconnaissant. Il pensa que la guerre faisait faire des choses bizarres lorsqu'il vit ce geste mais aujourd'hui et à se moment précis, il s'en moquait. Il savait que ce geste lui disait: «Nous te pardonnons et nous t'acceptons». Il prit la main de Granger et lui rendit son sourire comme pour lui dire merci pour tourna les yeux vers la tête de serpent. Au pied de Voldemort, Harry était étendu sur le sol et inerte ce qui prouvait la fin du combat pour les mangemorts._

_- Mon cher Drago, tu tourne le dos au pouvoir et à la gloire ! Qu'est ce que sa fait de trahir ses parents pour une cause perdu ? Potter est mort et plus personne ne pourra se mettre en travers de mon chemin désormais et toi tu fuis! Sache que tu seras le premier à mourir pour avoir osé me trahir!_

_- Personnellement je préfère mourir aujourd'hui que d'être aux ordres d'une face de serpent tel que vous qui prône, à qui veux l'entendre la suprématie des sangs pur sur les autres, mais qui est lui-même un sang-mêlé!_

_- Je te ferais regretter ses paroles, jeune Malfoy! dit Voldemort rouge de colère. Maintenant rendez-vous ou subissez ma colère! Vous avez tout à y gagner!_

_Dans les rangs de l'AD, certains se regardaient et se demandaient s'il ne valait mieux pas abandonner. Tous étaient perdus, celui qui était censé tous les sauver était mort alors que pouvaient-ils faire désormais? Devait-il combattre en sachant que leur cause été perdu ou abandonner? Ils ne savaient pas. Certain commencèrent à baisser leur baguette. En voyant cela, Drago était fou de rage, il n'avait pas choisit le bien pour abandonner si près du but. Il voulu prendre la parole mais il entendit Granger dire:_

_- JAMAIS! Jamais nous ne nous soumettrons! Nous nous battons pour nos convictions, nous nous battons pour un avenir meilleur où votre face de serpent et vos toutous n'existeront plus! On n'abandonnera pas quelque soit le prix à payer!_

_Il la vit se tourner vers sa propre armée et continuer son discours:_

_- Ils nous ont prit ce que nous avions de plus cher, nos amis, nos petits amis, nos petite amies. Ils ont même prit les parents de certains d'entre nous et leur céder serait tellement plus facile mais nous devons nous battre pour toutes les personnes qui sont morte en croyant qu'un jour la paix pourrait régner! On doit se battre pour que ceux qui ont disparut n'ai pas disparut en vain !_

_Alors dans les rangs tout le monde reprit espoir et chacun leva à nouveau sa baguette comme pour signifier qu'ils étaient près à combattre jusqu'au bout._

_- Très bien, dit Voldemort, vous mourrez donc tous ce soir._

_A ses mots, Harry se leva d'un bond et pointa sa baguette sur Voldemort. Les mangemorts autours voulurent tous l'attaquer pour le tuer mais ils entendirent._

_- Je m'occupe de Potter, tuez les autres!_

_C'est ainsi que la bataille reprit de plus belle. Les mangemorts se faisaient un plaisir de lancer le sortilège de mort sur qui croisait leur chemin._

_De son coté Drago avait vu Granger s'occuper d'un Mangemort qui avait voulu lui lancer le sortilège de mort. Il vit arrivé en face de lui Lucius Malfoy. Son visage qui était d'habitude si froid et inexpressif affichait à présent de la rage et de la colère. Il vit son géniteur afficher un sourire presque sadique et faire tourner sa baguette sans rien dire. Le sort informulé toucha Drago de plein fouet. De profondes entailles commencèrent à apparaitre sur le corps du blond. La douleur était insupportable et il se sentait se vider de son sang. Il avait reconnut le sortilège: Sectumsempra mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Le sang s'écoulait de son corps et l'affaiblissant à grande vitesse. Son visage n'exprimait que la douleur. Petit à petit, il se sentit suffoquer, comme si l'air n'arrivait plus à atteindre ses poumons, ses yeux luttaient pour rester ouverts. Il entendit faiblement son géniteur lui dire:_

_- Tu déshonore la famille, moi qui t'ai appris tout ce que je savais! Tu n'es qu'un traitre qui mérite de mourir de la pire des façons!_

_Si Drago avait pu rire il aurait explosé de rire devant ce «père» qui l'avait toujours battu à coup de Doloris. Il lui aurait craché à quel point il le haïssait pour ce qu'il avait fait de lui et pour ce que sa mère avait subit par sa faute mais le jeune homme perdait peu à peu conscience. Avant de tomber dans l'inconscient il put entendre._

_- AVADA KADAVRA_

_Il avait reconnut la voix de Granger qui venait de tuer son père et Drago sombra dans le noir._

_XXXXXXXX_

_Après encore plus d'une heure de combat acharné, Harry Potter tua enfin Voldemort. Les mangemorts qui avaient assisté à cette scène se regardèrent puis transplanèrent comme pour échapper à leur sentence mais aussitôt tous les aurors se lancèrent à leur poursuite._

_Hermione était allée à l'infirmerie en faisant léviter le corps de Drago. Le jeune homme était très faible et avec tous les blessés de guerre, l'infirmière ne savait plus où donner de la tête. La brune proposa de s'occuper de Drago ce que Pompom s'empressa d'accepter._

_Elle murmura alors le sort d'Episkey pour arrêter les saignements du jeune homme. Seulement le sort marche que sur les blessures superficielle, or la il s'agissait de blessures profondes donc celui-ci ne marcha pas totalement. Hermione dû alors désinfecter toutes les plaies et les recoudre à l'aide de la magie. Elle administra au jeune homme une potion de sommeil puis voyant qu'il allait un peu mieux, elle se permit de sortir de l'infirmerie pour aller dans la grande salle._

_Lorsqu'elle arriva devant les portes elle put voir que la grande salle avait été transformée en morgue. Tous les élèves et professeurs qui étaient mort aujourd'hui étaient allongés sur des lits. Hermione ne voulait pas regarder, de peur d'y voir des visages familiers mais elle ne put s'en empêcher et tomba sur Tonk, Remus qui étaient sur sa droite. Elle aperçut un des jumeaux Weasley sur sa gauche. Elle vit également Cho Chang et beaucoup d'autre. Tous ses morts lui donnaient envie de pleurer pourtant elle ne vit pas le corps de Rogue. Elle voulait le voir, le serrer une dernière fois contre elle et pleurer pour lui. Pleurer car il lui avait sauvé la vie mais avait donné la sienne en échange. Elle voulait pleurer car peu de monde connaissait réellement qui il était et tout ce qu'il avait accompli dans l'ombre. Elle voulait pleurer de haine, de rage et de douleur car pour elle Severus avait prit une part importante dans sa vie et dans son cœur. Hermione aperçut enfin le corps inerte de son protecteur. Elle s'avança doucement vers lui, ses yeux étaient déjà inondés de larmes. Elle passa sa main dans celle glacée du maitre des potions et parla comme s'il pouvait l'entendre:_

_- Sev! T'avais pas le droit de faire ça! Je vais quoi sans toi maintenant. Je ne pourrais pas Sev, je n'aurais pas la force. Tu m'avais promis de jamais m'abandonner et maintenant tu es parti!_

_Ses sanglots redoublèrent et bientôt sa vue se troubla. Elle sentit juste une main se poser sur son épaule. Lorsqu'elle se retourna elle vit Minerva McGonagall qui avait un visage peiner._

_- Vous ne devriez pas rester la Miss Granger, je sais ce qu'il représentait pour vous, mais rester ici vous feras plus de mal qu'autre chose. Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux d'aller vous reposer._

_Hermione savait qu'elle avait raison mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le quitter. Elle regarda une dernière fois Severus Rogue qui avait l'air paisible et presque heureux. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et murmura:_

_- Je t'aimerais toujours comme un père Sev et quoi qu'il arrive je ne t'oublierais jamais._

_Puis elle se retourna et prit la direction de la sortit sans plus se retourner. Hermione savait qu'aujourd'hui beaucoup de chose avait changé et que rien ne serait plus comme avant. Elle avait perdu au cours de cette bataille ce qui lui été de plus cher et la jeune femme savait que seul le temps pourrait guérir cette blessure._

_Aujourd'hui le Mage noir était mort et la paix pouvait enfin commencer dans le royaume des sorciers. Oui, ils avaient gagné leur liberté mais celle-ci avait un gout amère pour certains d'entre eux._

* * *

**Et voila pour ce chapitre =) , ne pleurez pas trop ^^**

**pour les sort, j'ai regarder sur internet donc si ce ne sont pas les bons je suis désolé**

**je vous retrouve Vendredi prochain et comme d'hab n'hésitez pas a laisser vos impressions et/ou remarque**

**Gros bisous **

**Liline-Cullen**


	4. 4

**Hey =) chose promis, chose faite, voila le nouveau chapitre!**

**Comme certain l'on remarquer, le chapitre précédant annonçait la fin des souvenirs, donc celui-ci se passe dans le présent. Une fois de plus merci pour les mise en favoris/alerte et pour les reviews**

**je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

* * *

L'école de Poudlard allait enfin rouvrir ses portes après le carnage qu'avait fait la grande bataille. Lors de leur 7ème années le fameux trio d'or composé d'Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger avait vaincu le mage noir et ainsi ramener la paix dans le monde sorcier. Pourtant la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie où s'était dérouler la bataille finale avait était ravagée et la reconstruction avait prit tout l'été et avait demandé l'aide de tous les professeurs et de tous les élèves pour pouvoir rouvrir en ce 4 septembre. Tous les élèves de 7 ème année avaient eu le choix de refaire une année pour passer leur ASPICS ou de les avoir d'office au vu des circonstances. Beaucoup d'élèves qui avaient perdu des proches durant la guerre n'avait pas voulue refaire une année. Ce n'était pas le cas d'Harry Potter et Ron Weasley qui avait décidé avec Hermione Granger de refaire leur année à Poudlard. La jeune femme, qui avait maintenant 17ans, attendait sa meilleure amie Ginny qui n'allait surement pas tarder à arriver au vu de l'heure. Effectivement la jeune femme n'attendit pas longtemps avant de voir une touffe rousse se précipiter vers elle.

- Mione ! Je suis si contente de te voir dit la rousse, deux mois ! C'est vraiment trop long !

- Gin… tu m'étouffe,rigola la brune

- C'est parce que tu m'as vraiment manqué, tu n'es même pas venu nous voir au terrier cet été alors que je t'ai envoyé des hiboux pour t'inviter…

- Je sais Gin… mais avec mes parents ont est partit en voyage.

- Chanceuse ! Je veux tout savoir !

La jeune femme entreprit donc de lui raconter ses vacances et sa surprise lorsqu'elle avait apprit qu'elle avait été nommée préfète en chef. Son amie la félicita et s'extasia à l'attente de cette nouvelle.

- Tu crois que sa sera qui le 2ème préfet ?

- Je ne sais vraiment pas dit Hermione

- J'espère en tous cas que sa ne sera pas un de ses villes serpent !

- J'espère aussi conclue la brune

Le sifflet retentit, signe que le train allait partir. Les deux jeunes femmes se dépêchèrent de monter et de trouver un compartiment vide. Hermione posa ses affaires et se dirigea directement vers le compartiment où elle devait retrouver la directrice et le deuxième préfet pour la première réunion de l'année. Lorsqu'elle arriva, le compartiment était vide. La jeune femme s'assit en attendant. Elle se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage en pensant à ses fameuses vacances d'été qui avait été riche en émotions pour elle, si bien qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

- Granger, dit une voix qu'elle aurait préférer ne plus jamais entendre, évidement que tu es préfète ! Qui d'autre que la miss-je-sais-tout international pour ce poste !

- Malfoy, soupira la jeune femme en se retournant vers le blond tout en lui lançant un regard noir. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire j'ai mérité d'être préfète alors que toi, en parfait serpentard que tu es, tu as usé de ton nom pour obtenir ce poste.

Le blond attrapa la jeune femme par ses vêtements et la plaqua contre la vitre du compartiment

- Ecoute attentivement ce que je vais te dire Granger. Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton ! N'oublie jamais que je te suis supérieur. Tu n'es qu'une sang de bourbe insignifiante et je pourrais bien te tuer si l'envie m'en prenait.

La jeune femme sourit à la provocation de son pire ennemi

- Ça te fait rire ? grogna le blond

- Malfoy, tu te crois tellement plus fort que tout le monde, tu te crois supérieur à moi que tu en oublie un petit détaille …

Sa phrase resta en suspend tandis qu'elle s'approcha un peut plus du blond pour que sa bouche arrive à hauteur de son oreille

- Tu oublie, chuchota-t-elle que sans moi Malfoy, à l'heure qu'il est tu serais mort. Tu oublie que si Harry avait voulu il t'aurait réduit à néant quand il en a eu l'occasion. Tu oublie que « la sang de bourbe » comme tu le dis si bien à sauver ton petit cul prétentieux mais que si l'envie m'en prenait je pourrais, je ne sais pas moi, réviser ma position et te faire enfermer à Askaban.

La jeune femme se décolla du blond qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Le professeur entra alors dans le compartiment.

- Je vois que vous ne vous êtes pas encore entre-tués, cela est presque un miracle dit-elle. Bien commençons.

Les deux élèves s'assirent sur la banquette en face de celle de leur professeur mais avec un écart entre eux qui laissait deviner la tension qui régnait entre les deux homologues. Le professeur soupira et repris

- En tant que préfet en chef vous allez devoir cohabiter ensemble…

- QUOI s'exclamèrent les deux adolescents en même temps

- Professeur dit la jeune femme, je pense qu'il y a surement un autre moyen… je ne veux pas passer toute mon année avec ça ! dit-elle en montrant Malfoy

- Et moi dit-il tu crois que j'ai envie de voir ta tête de castor tout les jours granger ?

- Ca suffit dit le professeur. Vous avez très bien entendu, cela à toujours été et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela va changer. Vous aurez également l'obligation d'effectuer des rondes trois fois par semaine : une le mardi, une le jeudi et une le samedi. Je vous ferez parvenir les heures dans le courant de la soirée. En temps que préfets en chefs vous avez allez être amené à organiser les différents événements tels que le bal d'halloween ou de noël que vous ouvrirez ensemble. Vous devez également montrer l'exemple, votre poste vous donne des responsabilités qui ne sont pas à prendre à la légère. Durant vos rondes, vous aurez le droit d'enlever des points aux élèves qui ne respecterons pas le couvre feu ou qui ne respecte pas le règlement. Vous avez également le droit d'infliger des heures de retenus si vous pensez que cela est nécessaire finit le professeur

Le visage du blond abordait maintenant un sourire face au discours de la vieille femme qui s'en aperçut

- Vous semblez heureux M. Malfoy mais sachez que les heures de retenus que vous infligerez vous devrez également les assumer à deux. Dit-elle en souriant face au visage du blond qui s'était refermé . Avez-vous des questions ?

Les deux adolescents secouèrent la tête en signe de négation. Le professeur les salua et sortit du compartiment très vite d'Hermione et Drago qui après un regard noir reprirent le chemin de leur compartiments respectifs.

Hermione se dit que finalement cette année n'allait pas être de tous repos, elle qui pensait que pour une fois son année scolaire se déroulerait « normalement ».

Le repas traditionnel de bienvenu se tenait comme à l'accoutumé dans la grande salle. Depuis que le directeur avait trouvé la mort lors de la bataille, c'était McGonagall, qui avait reprit le poste de directrice. Après que la répartition des premières années fut terminée celle-ci se leva pour le discours

- Cher élèves, je suis très heureuse de pouvoir à nouveau vous accueillir dans l'enceinte de ce château. Comme vous le savez surement la guerre a fais beaucoup de dégâts, c'est pourquoi nous avons mis en place un système pour le rapprochement des maisons. Tous vos cours ou presque seront en commun avec une autre maison. Les binômes seront formés de deux élèves appartenant aux maisons respectives. De plus nous avons perdu un membre important que corps enseignant lors de cette bataille. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à un très bon ami à moi et également un homme doué en potion de reprendre les cours du professeur Rogue. Je vous demande donc d'accueillir le professeur Dumas. Pour terminé, comme vous le savez surement, cette année nos deux préfets en chef sont Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy qui j'en suis certaine montreront l'exemple aux autres pour favorisé le rapprochement des maisons. Je vous souhaite donc une excellente année.

Le discours de la directrice se termina sous les applaudissements des élèves et les rires du trio d'or qui savait pertinemment qu'un rapprochement entre Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy était tout bonnement impossible.

Le repas touchait à sa fin. Les deux préfets en chef attendaient la directrice pour qu'elle leur montre leur nouvel appartement.

- Suivez-moi

Le trajet jusqu'au cinquième étage se fit dans le silence le plus total. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, la directrice se stoppa devant un tableau

- il faut que vous choisissiez un mot de passe ensemble pour pouvoir entrer. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

La directrice tourna les talons, laissant les deux adolescents plantés devant le tableau qui attendait patiemment qu'on lui donne le mot de passe

- Ta une idée toi demanda la lionne

- Je m'en fou Granger, je veux juste pouvoir rentrer

- Malfoy, il faut qu'on se mette d'accord sur se mot de passe alors met y un peu du tiens qu'on en finisse s'énerva-t-elle

- Serpent répondit-il avec un sourire

- Et puis quoi encore !

- Je t'aide et voila comment tu me remercie dit-il en faignant d'être touché, trouve un mot de passe !

- Pourquoi pas orchidée ?

- Si sa te fait plaisir !

Elle se tourna vers le tableau et donna le mot de passe. Celui-ci pivota et les deux adolescents purent enfin entrée. Hermione fut subjuguée par la beauté des lieux. Le salon été immense. Il été composé au centre de deux canapé l'un en face de l'autre et d'un fauteuil entre les deux. Les murs étaient peints avec deux couleurs. Un était un blanc crème et celui d'à coté était violet claire. Les couleurs s'alternaient dans toute la pièce. En face d'elle, il se trouvait une cheminée dans laquelle crépitait déjà un feu. La jeune femme reprit ses esprits et vit que son homologue n'était plus la. Elle haussa les épaules et traversa la pièce pour se retrouver dans une sorte de mini couloir terminé par deux portes aux extrémités. Les couleurs du couloir ne laissaient pas de place au doute quand à qui aurait quelle chambre. En effet la moitié droite était peint en vert ce qui désignait la maison serpentard et la moitié gauche en rouge. La jeune femme se rendit donc dans la chambre qui serait désormais la sienne.

Elle défit ses bagages puis se mit au lit. La journée avait été très longue et elle se doutait qu'avec Malfoy, les suivantes n'allaient pas être de tout repos.

* * *

**je sais que ce chapitre est assez "banal" mais bon il faut bien commencer la "romance" doucement xD**

**et vu que je suis gentille, peut-être que vous aurez le prochain mardi. Enfin si vous êtes gentil(lle) =D**

**Gros bisous à vous. Bonne vacances à ceux qui le sont et Félicitation à ceux qui ont eu le bac ou autre =)**

**Maintenant c'est à vous =)**

**Liline-Cullen**


	5. 5

**Coucou =)**

**Alors puisque vous avez été gentil(lle) , je vous fais parvenir ce chapitre en avance. ( oui je sais vous m'aimez ^^)**

**merci pour les reviews , mise en alerte/favoris =D c'est toujours un plaisir de voir vos interrogations, remarques et autres **

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

- MALFOY ! cria la jeune femme tout en tambourinant sur la porte de la salle de bain

- Quoi Granger ?

- Ça fait une heure que tu es là-dedans ! Tu n'es pas tout seul ! Alors tu pourrais me faire le plaisir de bouger ton cul et sortir de la salle de bain !

Pendant quelques secondes la jeune femme n'entendit aucun bruit, puis la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sur un Malfoy encore trempé et avec seulement une serviette autour de sa taille. La jeune femme rougit à la vu du corps du blond qui elle devait bien se l'avouer était parfait.

- Tu matte quoi la Granger ?

- Rien Malfoy, ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais te venter d'être beau dit-elle en le regardant de haut en bas. Franchement, il n'y a rien à « mater » comme tu dis mais bon ce n'est pas ta faute Malfoy, tu as des gènes pourrit alors forcement sa ne t'aide pas !

Le blond sourit à la provocation de la lionne, il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Son corps était maintenant coller à celui de la brune qui sentit un frisson la parcourir.

- Je te fais de l'effet Granger, je le vois dans tes yeux ! Tu serais prête à me supplier pour que je te touche si je le voulais. Dit-il sensuellement

- Dans tes rêves Malfoy

- Oh non Granger dit-il avec un sourire satisfait, plutôt dans mes pires cauchemars.

La brune fulminait, de quel droit jouait-il avec elle comme ça ? Depuis quand Malfoy l'approchait à plus de cinq mètres ? Hermione enrageait contre ce prétentieux de Malfoy qui avait réussit à la faire taire. Elle poussa Malfoy aussi violemment qu'elle le put et se dirigea vers la salle de bain sou les cris de celui-ci. La jeune femme prit une douche chaude qui réussit à la détendre. Celle-ci soupira en ce disant que ça ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'elle cohabitait avec Malfoy et qu'elle avait déjà des envies de meurtre. Elle s'habilla avec la tenue réglementaire de l'école qu'elle avait arrangée. Elle avait raccourci la jupe de 5 bons centimètres et avait lancé un sort à son chemisier pour qu'il rétrécisse d'une taille elle avait également mit des chaussures à talons. Elle avait aussi commencé à prendre soin d'elle, la jeune femme se maquillait légèrement avec du phare a paupière marron claire, un coup de crayon et de l'eye-liner pour compléter le tout.

Pourquoi ce changement soudain alors qu'Hermione n'avait jamais fait d'effort ? Ce changement venait du fait qu'elle était en 7ème année et que la guerre lui avait ouvert les yeux. Elle avait comprit que ce n'était pas en prenant soin d'elle qu'elle serait une fille vulgaire comme Pansy Parkinson.

Elle descendit rejoindre ses amis pour déjeuner. Et malgré sa douche la jeune femme était encore sur les nerfs

- Je vais tuer Malfoy ! dit-elle en s'asseyant, non sérieusement Harry ne me regarde pas comme ça, je vais le tuer si sa continue !

- Mione, dit Harry, c'est Malfoy, c'est un petit con, prétentieux et qui se croit tout permis. Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais il ne changera pas.

- Je le sais mais ça fait une semaine qu'il fait tout pour m'énerver.

- Propose-lui une trêve, dit alors Ginny

- Tu es malade Gin ? Une trêve entre Malfoy et moi ? Et pourquoi pas aller voir la vierge tant que tu y es.

- Hein ?

- Une expression moldue

- Ah, bref, je suis sérieuse Hermione, vous avez un an à cohabiter ensemble alors autant que chacun y mette du sien pour que sa se passe mieux.

- Ginny c'est de Malfoy dont on parle, intervint Ron, il déteste Mione et Mione le déteste tu crois sincèrement qu'ils arriveront à faire une trêve ? Moi je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu l'ignore

- Elle peut essayer soupira sa sœur, mais je pense que la trêve est la meilleure solution

La discussion se termina et le trio d'or se dirigea vers sa salle de cours. Ils commençaient avec deux heures de Potion en commun avec serpentard.

- Pourquoi on commence toujours avec potion et les serpentard se plaignit Ron

- Déjà on à pas Rogue alors on va peut-être s'en sortir cette année dit Harry

- C'est vrai qu'avec la chauve-souris des cachots on n'avait aucune chance ! Rigola Ron

- RON ! s'écria Hermione, ne parle pas de lui de cette façon ! Rogue était un très bon professeur, oui il n'était pas juste mais je te rappelle qu'il a donné sa vie pour qu'on gagne ! Tu pourrais au moins lui montrer un peu de respect !

- Désolé Mione dit le concerné alors que ses oreilles étaient devenu écarlate

Les trois amis entrèrent dans la salle de cours et allèrent pour s'assoir ensemble mais le professeur ne l'entait pas de cette oreille

- Ne vous asseyez pas jeune gens. Les binômes que j'ai formé lors du premier cours son toujours valable, aussi je vous prierez de vous mettre avec le partenaire que je vous ai attribuez et sans souffler. Hermione soupira. Elle avait Malfoy comme binôme, autant dire que le sort était contre elle, non vraiment, pourquoi c'est elle qui avait hérité de cet abrutit ? Après plusieurs minutes chacun avait son binôme.

- Bien dit le professeur Dumas, aujourd'hui nous allons préparer une potion que beaucoup d'entre vous connaissez déjà : le veritaserum. Qui peut me dire quel sont ses effets ?

La jeune femme brune leva automatiquement la main, se qui fit bien rire le blond auquel elle lança un regard noir

- Oui Mademoiselle… ?

- Granger Monsieur, il s'agit d'un sérum de vérité dont la préparation dure un mois. Cependant, le Veritaserum n'est pas infaillible, ce qui le rend inutilisable dans un procès. Pour qu'il fonctionne, il doit être utilisé que sur des personnes vulnérables, incapables de s'en protéger, ou ne sachant pas qu'on va l'utiliser sur elles.

- Très bien mademoiselle, 10points pour Gryffondor, vous trouverez la recette dans votre manuel. A vous de jouer

Les deux heures de potions passèrent assez vite pour tout le monde qui avait réussi à trouver un compromis avec son binôme. Cependant ce n'était pas le cas du binôme Hermione – Drago. En effet le blond était assit tranquillement sur sa chaise pendant qu'Hermione faisait tout le travail

- Malfoy, tu m'aide oui ? S'énerva-t-elle encore

- Granger, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais me salir les mains

Tout le cours se déroula comme ça, entre une Hermione folle de rage et un Drago qui s'en donnait à cœur joie. Lorsque la fin du cours prit fin tous les élèves rangèrent et partirent.

- Monsieur Malfoy dit le professeur

- Oui répondit le blond

- J'ai constaté durant ce cours, que vous n'avez pas aidé votre partenaire durant la potion

- Et bien monsieur dit-il avec un sourire en coin j'ai essayé mais elle voulait se débrouiller toute seule

- Humm… je vois dit-il et bien sa ira pour cette fois mais si a mon prochain cours vous ne faites rien, cela ne sera pas nécessaire de revenir cela est-il claire ?

- Très claire monsieur

Hermione qui été encore dans la salle avait un sourire qui en disait long sur son humeur et lorsqu'elle croisa le blond elle lui lança un regard de victoire auquel le blond répondit par un regard noir. Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre pour la jeune femme.

Après ses cours elle se dirigea dans le dortoir des Gryffondor pour y retrouver Ginny. A peine entrée dans la salle commune, la rousse se jeta dans les bras de son amie

Gin' tu sais que je te vois tous les jours ?

Oui mais j'ai l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir te parler. Et la j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. Rougit-elle

Laisse-moi deviner, Harry ?

Oui, comme tu le sais sa fait pratiquement un an qu'on est ensemble et il ne s'est rien passé entre nous, enfin jamais plus loin de simple bisous !

Je ne vois pas ou es le mal dit la préfète

Mione ! il ne m'a jamais touché ! c'est grave, j'ai l'impression que je ne l'attire pas même si je sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

Ecoute Gin', il veut juste que tu sois sur de toi, tu sais la première fois pour une fille c'est important et Harry te respecte trop pour t'obliger tu vois ce que je veux dire

Oui mais alors comment je fais pour lui faire comprendre que je veux aller plus loin ?

Et bien la je ne peux pas tellement t'aider, c'est à toi de lui montrer que tu es prête, fais lui comprendre par des gestes et s'il te repousse bah saute lui dessus rigola la brune

Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée sourit la rousse. Merci beaucoup

Les deux filles papotèrent encore plusieurs minutes avant que la préfète s'en aille. Elle rejoignit ses appartements. Elle vit alors Malfoy endormit sur le canapé. Il avait presque l'air d'un ange. Un ange rigola ironiquement la brune, plutôt un démon pensa-t-elle. Malgré tout elle ne pouvait pas le laisser la. Elle décida alors de le faire léviter et de le mettre dans son lit. Elle rejoignit ensuite sa propre chambre et prit un bouquin pour se détendre. Rien de mieux qu'un bon roman pour l'aider à s'endormir.

XXXXXXXX

Drago ouvrit doucement les yeux et constata qu'il était dans sa chambre. Comment avait-il atterrit ici ? Il se souvient s'être endormi sur le canapé, ce qui voulait dire que c'était Granger qui l'avait déplacé. De qu'elle droit l'avait-elle touché et qui lui avait donné la permission de pénétrer dans sa chambre ? Le jeune homme enragé contre cette miss-je-sais-tout qui se croyait tout permis. Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre pensa Drago. Il sortit de sa chambre pour aller prendre une douche express et descendre déjeuner. A la table des serpentard, il y avait déjà Blaise et Pansy qui discutaient joyeusement.

- Salut Dray dit la jeune femme

- Lut' marmonna-t-il

Les deux amis se regardèrent et d'un accord commun ne dérangèrent pas le blond. Ils avaient appris avec le temps à ne pas le déranger lorsqu'il était dans cet état. Aujourd'hui il commençait avec deux heures de DCFM évidement en commun avec les Gryffondor. Il se rendit au cours presque à reculons.

Mettez vous en arcs de cercle. Aujourd'hui nous allons faire des duels. Lors des précédents cours nous avons travaillé sur les sors informulées. Pour voir vos niveaux, vous allez chacun faire un duel. Nous allons commencer avec M. Malfoy et M. Weasley

Les deux garçons se placèrent au centre de la pièce tout en se jaugeant du regard. Le blond eu un sourire presque sadique, il savait qu'il métrisait parfaitement les sorts informulée alors que Weasmoche était nul. Il était certain de gagner. Il agita sa baguette en direction du roux. Celui-ci fut éjecter presque 5mètre plus loin

- Bah alors Weasmoche, je vois qu'en plus d'être un traitre à ton sang, tu es incapable de lancer un sort correctement

Le roux se releva difficilement, son visage était déformé par la colère. Il se mit à courir vers le serpentard comme pour le frapper mais fut retenu par Potty et la sang de bourbe. Drago rigola presque a cette scène, comme s'il aurait pu l'atteindre

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre la fouine

- Mais c'est qu'il ferait presque peur se moqua le blond

- CA SUFFIS ! cria le professeur

Les deux garçons reprirent leur place et le cours put se terminer tranquillement. Le reste de la journée qui était en commun avec les Gryffondor se passa dans une ambiance électrique. Le roux n'ayant pas digérer sa défaite lançait des regards noirs à Drago comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait payer pour ça.

Le jeune homme sorti de son cours de sortilège et vit le fameux trio d'or discuter. Il se cacha pour écouter.

- Franchement Ron tu es immature dit Granger

- Mais c'est l'autre enfoiré qui à commencer, tu ne peux pas me reprocher de vouloir me venger !

Mai grandit un peu ! oui Malfoy est un con et ce qu'il a fait n'était pas bien mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'abaisser à son niveau ! tu es plus intelligent que lui Ron. Et puis tu sais parfaitement qu'il fait ça pour te provoquer et pour que tu t'en prennes à lui

- Bah justement dit le roux, s'il le fait exprès, je vais lui montrer de quoi je suis capable, franchement Mione, y'en a marre que se sale serpent se croie tout permis et que personne ne le remette à sa place !

- Ne fais pas ça Ron, ça risque de mal finir !

- Elle a raison Ron, ajouta Potter, ca me coute de dire ça mais Malfoy est meilleur que toi et en t'attaquant à lui tu risque gros

- Alors comme sa vous pensez que je suis un bon à rien ? et bien c'est ce qu'on verra, il ne s'en tira pas comme sa croyait moi

Il vit le roux partir et Granger et Potter se prendre la tête dans leur main

- Ce n'est qu'un imbécile, fulmina Granger, il ne va réussir qu'à se blesser. Franchement, on s'en fou de Malfoy, pourquoi d'un coup il réagit comme sa ? sa fait sept ans que c'est comme sa et il n'a jamais rien dit pourquoi pour un simple duel il se met dans cet état ?

- Parce que comme tu viens de le dire, sa fait sept ans que sa dure et qu'il en a marre. Ce n'est pas juste le duel, c'est que c'était la goutte d'eau qui à fait déborder le vase.

- Humm je sais, tu crois qu'il est sérieux quand il dit qu'il va s'attaquer à Malfoy ?

- Franchement je n'espère pas

La conversation se termina la et Drago était presque surpris. Il n'avait pas pensée que Weasmoche puisse envisager de s'en prendre à lui. Il en rigolait presque, qu'est ce que se minable pouvait bien lui faire quand on voyait son niveau en duel. Il ne risquait rien et il le savait.

XXXXXXXX

La journée touchait à sa fin et Hermione était épuisée. Elle en avait marre de ce combat constant avec les serpentards et plus particulièrement avec Malfoy. A peine était-elle arrivée que le jeune homme la plaqua contre le mur. Ses yeux étaient noirs de colère, elle avait l'impression qu'il voulait la tuer. La force qu'il avait employée lui faisait peur mais au grand jamais elle ne lui laisserait l'occasion de le savoir

Ecoute moi bien, la prochaine fois que tu te permets de me toucher ou de pénétrer dans ma chambre je te tue c'est claire ?

- Je voulais juste t'aider

- M'aider dit-il en la relâchant

- Oui, quand je suis rentrée, tu été endormi sur le canapé et ta position présageait qu'en te réveillant tu allais avoir mal de partout alors j'ai voulu être gentil et je t'ai fait léviter jusqu'à ta chambre pour que tu puisses mieux dormir.

- Tu voulais être gentil Granger ? à d'autre, qu'est ce que sa cache ?

- Absolument rien Malfoy, contrairement à toi je sais être gentil avec les autres, même si c'est toi et que tu ne le mérite absolument pas !

Hermione partit presque en courant dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, elle se jeta sur son lit et laissa couler ses larmes. Elle avait eu peur, lorsqu'elle avait vu ses yeux, elle avait su qu'il était prêt à la tuer. Il aurait pu lui faire du mal pour une stupide histoire de fierté. Elle savait qu'il la haïssait et que leur « relation » avait toujours était comme sa. Jusqu'à présent elle avait essayé de se convaincre que ses insultes, ses gestes violents ne l'atteignaient pas mais c'était complètement faux. Chaque insulte lui déchirait le cœur et la faisait le détester encore plus. Elle s'endormit après avoir épuisé son stock de larmes.

XXXXXXXX

Il la vit partir presque en courant. Il voulait la rattraper pour avoir le dernier mot, un Malfoy à toujours le dernier mot. Il se dirigea alors vers la chambre de la brune, il voulait ouvrir la porte mais ce qui l'entendit l'en empêcha. Il entendait Granger pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Sa n'aurait rien du lui faire, pourquoi ça lui serrait le cœur ? Il la détester alors pourquoi ça le touchait qu'elle pleure par sa faute ? Peut-être parce qu'elle ne méritait pas ça lui soufflait sa conscience. Il resta devant la porte un bon moment avant de décider d'aller lui aussi se couché mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Il entendait encore dans sa tête les pleures de la jeune femme. Il savait qu'elle ne méritait pas ça de sa part mais c'était plus fort que lui, elle l'exaspérait au plus au point, elle lui tenait toujours tête et ça le rendait furieux mais il devait admettre que quelque part il aimait ça. Oui elle était la seule qui avait de la réparti le serpentard aimé ces joutes verbales. Il finit par tomber dans les bras de Morphée après s'être déshabillé.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il était encore de mauvaise humeur et pour cause, il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à Granger qui pleurait. Franchement qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui foutre qu'elle pleure ? pourquoi y avait-il pensé toute la nuit. Lorsqu'il se rendit dans le salon commun il vit la brunette avec une lettre dans les mains. Son visage exprimait la colère et la tristesse. Elle jeta presque la lettre par terre et partit sans même lui adresser un regard.

Drago se saisit de lettre et la lut

Miss Granger,

Tout d'abord je tiens à vous présenter à nouveau mes condoléances. Je sais que cela est très dur pour vous. Cependant votre sécurité ne peut être négligée. Je vous attends donc demain dans mon bureau.

Cordialement Minerva McGonagall

Drago était troublé. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi parlait la vieille bique mais il avait comprit que Granger avait perdu quelqu'un à qui elle tenait. Il était presque désolé pur elle, il savait que perdre quelqu'un était douloureux et malgré le fait qu'elle soit sa pire ennemie, elle ne méritait pas de souffrir à ce point. Il décida de reposer la lettre et de se rendre en cours mais toute la journée il se posa des questions, qu'est ce que cachait Granger ? Il ne le savait pas encore, mais fois de Malfoy, il le découvrirait !

* * *

**Et bien voila =)**

**j'espère qu'il vous aura plut ! Et oui la relation Drago/Hermione est encore compliqué mais bon pour moi Drago ne peut pas être tout gentil tout mielleux dès le premier chapitre ^^. Ensuite pour la lettre je vous laisse vous faire votre idée sur ce qui ce passera dans les prochains chapitres ;)**

**Sur ce, je vous fais de gros bisous et je vous dis à Vendredi ou Mardi suivant mes horaires de travail.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos remarques, impressions ou questions si vous en avez **

**Bisous ,Liline-Cullen**


	6. 6

**Salut à vous cher lectrice ( lecteur?) , je suis désolé de ce petit retard mais voila le chapitre comme promis =) **

**il répondra je pense a beaucoup de questions que se pose certaines lectrices =) **

**Merci pour les reviews, mise en alerte/favoris**

**je répond à Delphine qui n'a pas de compte : Merci beaucoup =), la suite est la alors j'espère que tu l'aimera autant ;) bisous **

**je vous laisse èa votre lecture**

* * *

La lettre ne laissait rien présager rien de bon. La directrice allait surement lui dire qu'elle avait trouvé un autre « protecteur » pour la jeune femme. Or celle-ci ne voulait personne ! A ses yeux personne ne pourrait remplacer Severus Rogue qui avait était pour elle un deuxième père.

Oui malgré les apparences de son ancien professeur de potions, elle s'était attaché a lui et inversement. L'homme était froid au début mais lorsqu'il avait appris à faire confiance à Hermione, il s'était alors révéler être un homme bon et gentil. Bien sur personne n'était au courant. Lors des cours de potion, il agissait avec Hermione comme avec n'importe quel Gryffondor c'est-à-dire retirer des points pour des raisons totalement injustifiées. Au début la petite fille n'avait pas comprit pourquoi son protecteur était si méchant avec elle mais lorsque celui-ci lui expliqua que c'était pour protéger le secret en évitant tout soupçons de lien entre eux alors elle avait commencé a vraiment l'apprécier comme un père.

La jeune femme avait été anéantie par la mort de celui-ci mais n'avait pu en parler à personne sans dévoiler son secret. Pourtant la douleur qu'elle ressentait était plus forte chaque jour. Son protecteur lui manquait et personne ne pourrait le remplacer.

La jeune femme sentit une boule dans sa gorge et les larmes qui commençaient à couler. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle prit une forte inspiration et partit directement sous la douche comme pour se donner du courage. Elle savait qu'aujourd'hui ne serait pas une journée qu'elle allait aimer. Après s'être préparé elle descendit prendre le déjeuner avec ses amis.

- Alors avec Malfoy ,demanda Harry.

- Rien de plus, je ne l'ai pas croisé ce matin ,dit la brune.

Harry venait de ramener la jeune femme à sur terre, elle n'avait pas croisé le blond depuis la veille ce qui était assez étrange. Elle regarda alors à la table des serpentard mais aucune trace de Malfoy. La jeune femme tourna la tête et se dit que toute façon il faisait bien ce qu'il voulait.

XXXXXXXX

Drago Malfoy avait reçut la veille un message de la directrice qui lui demander d'être dans son bureau le plus tôt possible le lendemain matin. C'est ainsi qu'alors que tous les autres élèves déjeunait lui se retrouver a attendre devant le bureau de la vieille chouette que celle-ci lui ouvre. Le jeune homme n'eu heureusement pas à attendre longtemps. Quelques minutes passèrent et la porte de déverrouilla enfin. Il entra sans plus de cérémonie.

- Monsieur Malfoy, dit la directrice en vrillant son regard sur le jeune homme, prenez place je vous en pris

Le jeune homme s'installa alors et fixa la directrice. Il se demandait pourquoi elle avait demandé à le voir dans les plus brefs délais.

- Je vous remercie d'être venue. Comme vous le savez guerre à entacher le nom des Malfoy par la faute de votre père qui était du coté du mal et votre mère qui n'as jamais su lui dire non. Je sais également par le professeur Dumbledore que vous n'avait jamais voulu prendre position du coté du mal, cela est-il vrai ?

- Oui c'est la vérité

- Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre. J'ai également entendu dire que vous vouliez redonner sa présence à votre nom, cela est-il exacte ?

- Oui ça l'est .

- Bien ,dit-elle avec un sourire presque amical que le jeune homme n'avait jamais vu à son égard.

- Désolé de vous demander ça mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ? et pourquoi suis-je ici ?

- J'y viens monsieur Malfoy. Bien se que je vais vous dire ne doit absolument pas sortir d'ici

- Bien, je vous écoute

Votre parrain, Severus Rogue avait en plus de sa mission d'espionnage pour le compte de Dumbledore, la mission de protéger une élève particulière. Durant les 7ans il à assuré son rôle de protecteur en lui évitant à de nombreuse reprise la mort. Mais aujourd'hui qu'il est mort, l'élève en question se retrouve sans aucune protection et est en danger. Cette élève est Hermione Granger et si vous acceptez de devenir son protecteur cela vous permettra de prouver que vous n'avez jamais adhérer aux idées du lord et qu'en plus vous aider une héroïne de guerre qui n'est d'autre que la meilleure amie du survivant

- Attendez, Granger ? Cracha le jeune homme, c'est une moldue ! En quoi elle est spéciale et pourquoi mon parrain la protéger ? Comme vous dite c'est une héroïne de guerre, elle peut se défendre toute seule non ?

- Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à ses questions, c'est à elle seul d'y répondre si elle le veut. Acceptez-vous oui ou non ?

- Ai-je le choix ? demanda le blond hargneux

- Bien sur que vous l'avez Monsieur Malfoy mais dite vous bien que de votre décision dépendra beaucoup de choses,

Le jeune homme soupira. Il savait qu'il devait accepter pour rendre la prestance qu'avait jadis son nom et pour qu'il ne soit plus associer au seigneur des ténèbres, mais il s'agissait de Granger ! La fille qui détestait le plus au monde.

- Bien j'accepte, mais je doute que Granger accepte que je sois son protecteur comme vous dite si bien.

Malheureusement monsieur Malfoy, sa condition ne lui permet pas de refuser. Je l'ai convoqué ce soir après vos cours. Il faudra que vous soyer également la. Son père nous rejoindra également pour qu'il voit par lui-même si vous faite l'affaire ou non.

- Bien .

Le jeune homme quitta le bureau de la directrice pour se rendre en cours. Il se posait à présent une tonne de question sur Granger. Pourquoi avait-elle besoin d'un protecteur ? Pourquoi son parrain était son protecteur ? Il ne comprenait pas aussi ce que la directrice lui avait dit « sa condition ne lui permet pas » mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Le blond prit sa tête dans ses bras et tenta de faire partir le mal de crane qui s'installait. Le jeune homme arrêta de se torturer l'esprit et se concentra sur ses cours en se disant que de tout façon la vie de Granger l'importait peu et que ce soir il aurait surement ses réponses.

XXXXXXXX

La jeune femme avait passé une journée monotone. Elle avait eu cours de métamorphose, d'histoire de la magie et de sortilège qui pourtant la passionnait mais aujourd'hui celle-ci était préoccuper ce qu'avait remarqué ses amis

- Mione dit Harry, tu es certaine que ca va ? Tu n'as pas l'air ton assiette

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je suis simplement fatigué à force de me battre avec Malfoy menti la brune

- Ah je comprends oui

- Les amis se séparèrent et la jeune femme se dirigea directement vers le bureau de la directrice

- Sorbet et citron dit-elle

La porte de déverrouilla et elle entra. En face d'elle se tenait Minerva McGonagall, père et Malfoy. Elle se demandait se que ce dernier faisait ici.

- Ma fille la salua son père

- Père dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras, je suis heureuse de vous voir

- Moi aussi ma fille.

Le jeune homme blond regardait le père et la fille d'un air interrogateur mais ne pipa mot.

- Bien Hermione, dit la directrice, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Vous savez comme moi que vous avez besoin d'un protecteur

- Non Minerva la contredit la jeune femme, je suis assez grande à présent pour me défendre, j'ai fais la guerre et je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me surveille !

- Ma fille soupira son père, nous en avons déjà parlé il me semble, tu es trop importante pour que je te laisse sans surveillance !

- Mais père ! J'ai combattu contre un fou furieux qui pensait que le monde lui appartenait et j'en suis sorti vivante ce n'est pas d'éventuelle hommes mal intentionné qui vont m'impressionner !

- Oui tu t'en es sorti mais c'est grâce a Severus qui a donné sa vie pour toi ma fille, ne l'oublie pas.

- Mais protesta cette dernière

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Sinon tu rentre et on en parle plus

- Non père je veux rester

- Alors tu n'as pas le choix.

- Bien dit-elle résigner

- Donc comme je le disais, reprit la directrice, Hermione tu as besoin d'un protecteur et je t'en ai trouvé un qui j'en suis certaine fera tout pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda la jeune femme

- Il s'agit de Drago Malfoy

- QUOI ? s'écria la jeune femme, vous avez perdu la tête Minerva ! Vous pensez sincèrement que je vais lui révéler mon secret et lui faire confiance pour ma sécurité ? C'était un mangemort je vous rappel ! Je refuse !

La jeune femme était rouge de colère. Elle détestait Malfoy et elle allait devoir lui faire confiance, et puis quoi encore ? Tant qu'à faire autant directement la livrer a ceux qui veulent prendre le pouvoir.

- Hermione dit calmement la directrice, Drago ici présent, n'a jamais adhéré aux idées du seigneur des ténèbres et tu le sais comme moi. Severus et mort pour vous ma chère et je sais que c'est dur à encaisser pour vous car il était comme votre père. Mais je pense que Drago sera vous montrer que vous pouvez lui faire confiance. Il veut se racheter et en plus vous vivez déjà dans le même appartement ce qui simplifiera grandement les choses.

- Mais père dite quelque chose enfin, dit la jeune femme

- Peut-on lui faire totalement confiance ? demanda alors celui-ci.

- Oui répondit le concerné, je ne sais pas quel est ce secret, mais je protégerais votre fille monsieur

- Bien je vous fais confiance Minerva, comme je l'ai fait avec Dumbledore mais s'il arrive quoi que se soit à ma fille, je vous promets que vous le regretterais.

- Nous avons donc un accord. Maintenant je pense Hermione qu'il est tant avec Drago que vous rejoignez votre appartement et que tu lui explique la vérité

- Bien

Le père et la fille se dirent au revoir et les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers leurs appartements dans le plus grand des silences. La jeune femme ne comptait pas parler au blond. Il pouvait aller au diable ! Jamais elle ne lui révélerait qui elle est. C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle franchit les portes de leur appartement et voulu se diriger dans sa chambre pour s'enfermer. Mais c'était sans compter sur le blond qui lui voulait des explications et qui la prit par le bras

- Ecoute moi Granger, je ne sais pas ce qui te relié à mon parrain mais j'ai compris que tu souffre de son absence. Je sais aussi qu'on se déteste mais d'après ce que j'ai compris tu as besoin de moi et moi j'ai besoin de toi pour que mon nom ne soit plus associer au mal. Nous avons tous les deux quelque chose à gagner à collaborer ensemble. Et certes nous somme ennemis mais j'ai donné ma parole à ton père que je te protégerais et c'est ce que je ferais mais pour sa j'ai besoin de savoir contre quoi ou qui je dois te protéger. Alors je propose qu'on fasse une trêve et que tu me racontes ton histoire. C'est d'accord ? demanda-t-il sans une once de mépris ou de moquerie qui déstabilisa la jeune femme.

- Malfoy dit elle, tu vas ouvrir grand tes oreilles car je ne me répéterais pas, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec une personne tel que toi. Tu peux toujours rêver, jamais je ne te ferais confiance ! Maintenant tu enlève ton bras et tu me laisse tranquille c'est claire.

Hermione était furieuse, de quel droit MacGo l'obligeait à «collaborer» avec Malfoy ? Déjà que sa vie été compliqué, il fallait maintenant qu'elle se coltine l'autre. Il pouvait toujours attendre, jamais elle ne lui révélerait quoi que ce soit ! Elle se dégagea de l'emprise du blond et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

* * *

**Il est déja finit ce chapitre, mais ne vous en faite pas on se retrouve vendredi prochain pour la suite! =)**

**d'ici la et bien profitez bien du soleil pour celles et ceux qui sont en vacances !**

**si l'envie vous prend de laisser un commentaire alors c'est a vous =)**

**Bisous liline-Cullen **


	7. 7

**Coucou tous le monde ! =) je suis heureuse de pouvoir publier, oui j'ai pris du retard et je suis désolé mais bon entre le travail et les révisions pour l'année prochaine et bah je suis un peu over booké en plus ma beta corrige lentement, NON je rigole, je préfère avoir un peu de retard et lui laisser le temps nécessaire pour une bonne correction.**

**Merci au mise en alerte/favoris =) **

**Delphine: ne t'inquiète pas tu comprendra bientôt mais en relisant tu peux le trouver! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi =) bisous !**

**En tout cas, l'histoire prend un virage a 180° dans ce chapitre **

**Bonne lecture à tous **

* * *

La lionne était attablée avec ses amis pour le petit déjeuner, les conversations comme a leur habitudes étaient légères et joviales mais une fois de plus pour elle le cœur n'y été pas. Pourtant si elle avait fait un peu attention elle aurait pu voir le regard noir que lançait Ron a Malfoy, elle aurait pu comprendre que ça ne présageait rien de bon. Elle aurait aussi remarqué que son amie Ginny s'était donné pour mission de faire craquer son copain par tous les moyens possible. Mais voila, Hermione était perdu dans ses pensées et ne vit rien de tout cela.

Heureusement nous étions samedi et ils n'avaient pas cours. Hermione aurait pu dormir un peu mais le sommeil ne voulait pas d'elle. Elle s'était donc lever comme un jour d'école. Harry et Ron s'étaient également lever mais pas pour la même raison. Aujourd'hui il y avait le premier match de Quiddditch qui opposait Serpentard à Gryffondor et les deux garçons voulaient s'entrainer encore un peu.

Hermione avait l'intention de passer la matinée dans ses appartements pour réviser puis l'après midi aller encourager ses deux amis. Le petit déjeuner terminé, elle prit le chemin de ses appartements. Elle constata en pénétrant dans le salon qu'elle était toute seule et la jeune femme en fut soulagée. Elle alla chercher ses affaires puis s'installa sur la table du salon et commença par rédiger son devoir de métamorphose.

XXXXXXXX

Ron Weasley, cadet de la famille avait toujours été un garçon gentil. Il n'était pas pour la violence. C'était un jeune homme maladroit et un peu « immature » sur les bords mais tellement gentil qu'il était rapidement devenu ami avec Harry Potter et Hermione Granger.

Pourtant depuis maintenant sept ans une personne s'évertuer à pourrir la vie du trio d'or. Oui Drago Malfoy avait toujours un être abject. Il prenait un malin plaisir à humilier le jeune homme et insulté sa meilleure amie.

Etant un garçon gentil, Ron était toujours passé outre. Il avait toujours ignoré le blond ou simplement répliquer mais voila il avait fallu que ce sang pur prétentieux l'humilie une fois de plus. Pour Ron Weasley s'en était trop, il avait pourtant essayé de feindre l'indifférence mais ses attaques incessantes devenaient pires chaque année et aujourd'hui le roux avait atteint un point de non retour mais le jeune homme ne pouvait se résoudre à être violent. Il savait que sa meilleure amie ne lui pardonnerait pas alors une fois de plus Ron Weasley ne ferait rien contre cette fouine.

XXXXXXXX

- POTTER A ATTRAPER LE VIF D'OR ! GRYFFONDOR L'EMPORTE ! Cria le commentateur du match.

Le match avait duré deux heures avant qu'Harry Potter ne s'empare du vif d'or. Il avait été accueillit par ses camarades comme un héros. Hermione avait été voir le jeune homme pour le félicité. Elle était heureuse que son meilleur ami ait donné une leçon à Malfoy mais elle savait que du coup elle en pâtirait dans la soirée. Quand Malfoy perdait un match, il était encore pire qu'a l'accoutumé et la lionne savait que malgré son envie de riposter aux pics qui lui lançait, il ne valait mieux pas jouer avec le feu.

Les Gryffondor s'étaient retrouvée dans leur salle commune pour fêter dignement leur victoire. Ils avaient pour l'occasion mit de la musique et apporter des boissons qui n'étaient cependant pas alcoolisée de peur de se faire prendre et expulser. La fin d'après-midi se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Le diner dans la grande salle était teinté de rire et de blagues chez les rouges et or. Ils étaient tous fière d'avoir pu battre les serpents leur ennemi de toujours.

- Tu aurais vu la tête de Malfoy lorsque tu as attrapé le vif d'or Harry, c'était tout simplement hilarant dit Ron en souriant.

- C'est vrai sourit le brun, ca lui feras peut-être les pieds.

- Oh oui, lui qui se croit tellement douée, sa fierté a du en prendre un sacré coup conclue le jeune Weasley.

Hermione souriait devant le discours de ses amis. Il était certain que le serpentard avait du être blesser dans sa fierté mais elle estimait qu'il n'en méritait pas moins. Elle n'avait jamais encouragé ses amis à s'abaisser au niveau du blond, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, elle voulait juste que Malfoy lui lâche les baskets et pour ça tous les moyens étaient bon. Le diner prit fin et la préfète rejoignit ses appartements pour se préparer à sa ronde. Arrivé dans le salon commun elle aperçut Malfoy assis sur le canapé.

- Tu es en retard Granger, je n'ai pas que sa a faire moi.

- Tu as quoi d'autre à faire Malfoy ? aller pleurer dans ta chambre comme un gamin parce que tu as perdu le match ?

- Je ne te permets pas ! Cria-t-il.

- Je me fou de ce que tu me permets ou pas Malfoy, je ne suis pas l'un de tes toutous, je dis et fais ce que je veux ne l'oubli pas ! On y va maintenant ?

Sans répondre le blond se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée non sans adresser un regard assassin à la jeune femme. Comme a chacune de leur ronde, ils se sépareraient pour aller plus vite et se rejoindrait au niveau de la tour d'astronomie pour terminer leur ronde ensemble avant de rentrée.

XXXXXXXX

La nuit était tombé et le couvre feu passer depuis peu. Pourtant dans la salle sur demande un élève était encore debout. Cet élève avait une mission à accomplir pour son père mais en sept ans il n'avait jamais réussi et ça le rendait furieux. Il devait élaborer un plan enfin rendre fière son père. Il avait déjà échoué plusieurs fois pour cette mission et son père avait été clair, c'était sa dernière chance sinon c'était lui qui se chargeraient du travail.

L'élève tournait en rond depuis maintenant près d'une heure, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre. Il lui vit alors une idée qu'il pensait être brillante : La personne qui cherchait à avoir été évidement protéger et évidement il avait fallut que se soit Drago Malfoy qui été craint par beaucoup de personne à cause de son passé. Si l'élève voulait attendre la fille, il devait avant tout éliminer le blond aristocrate. Heureusement une merveilleuse occasion se présentait à lui en la personne de Ron Weasley. Tout le monde avait entendu parler de leur altercation lors d'un cours de DCFM. Le jeune homme savait que le roux trainait jusqu'à tard le soir dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il lui suffirait de lancer un Impero et le tour serait jouer. Le jeune homme sourit de toutes ses dents et se dirigea vers la salle commune pour accomplir sa mission.

XXXXXXXX

Ron Weasley était caché sous la cape d'invisibilité. Le jeune homme voyait son corps avancer mais il ne pouvait pas le contrôler. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : « tuer Drago Malfoy ». Il était devant l'entrée de leur dortoir sans que les deux préfets le sachent. Il vit sa meilleure amie partir vers la gauche alors que Malfoy lui se dirigeait vers la droite. Il voyait Malfoy déambuler dans les couloirs, sa baguette allumer à la recherche d'élèves pas encore couché.

Le jeune homme ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, même si quelques heures plutôt il avait émis cette possibilité. Il essayer de luter contre son corps qui avançait sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Son esprit était guider par une seule chose le tuer. Tous ses gestes étaient guidés par cette idée qui s'était imposée à lui.

Quand il fut certain d'être assez loin de sa meilleure amie, il lança au blond un Stupéfix. Ron le fit léviter tranquillement jusqu'à la salle sur demande qui lui ouvrit ses portes après trois passages devant. Il attacha le jeune homme avec des chaines aux mains et aux pieds pour être certain qu'il ne bougerait pas lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

- Enervatum, dit alors le roux.

Drago se réveilla avec une grande difficulté. Lorsque ses yeux furent totalement ouverts, il put voir Weasley en face de lui. Il remarqua ses yeux translucides. Le blond savait ce que cela voulait dire. Le jeune homme était contrôlé par l'imperium.

Ni une ni deux le roux décrocha une droite dans le ventre de son ennemi qui réprima un cri de douleur. Le jeune homme enchainait les coups de poings dans l'abdomen du serpentard

XXXXXXXX

Hermione attendait Malfoy depuis 10minutes au moins. En général, les deux préfets arrivaient quasiment en même temps à la tour d'astronomie. Elle supposa donc qu'il était retourné à leurs appartements sans même la prévenir. La jeune femme ne termina donc pas sa ronde et rejoignit directement ses appartements, furieuse contre le serpentard. Ok il se détestait mais ils avaient des devoirs à remplir et même ça il n'était pas capable de l'assumer. A peine le tableau eu pivoté qu'elle s'écria:

- MALFOY !

La jeune femme voulait des explications et elle les aurait fois d'Hermione Granger. Pourtant plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'elle obtienne de réponse. Elle se dirigea donc dans la chambre du serpentard qu'elle trouva vide. Hermione commença alors à avoir un mauvais pressentiment, oui Malfoy était un gougeât et un con mais il n'aurait pas subitement décidé d'arrêter sa ronde pour aller s'envoyer en l'air si ? Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'inquiéter ou si elle devait aller se coucher sans se préoccuper des affaires de Malfoy.

Elle voulait aller se coucher mais sa conscience lui criait de vérifier si Malfoy allait bien. Elle sortit a nouveau de sa chambre et se dirigea directement vers le dortoir des Gryffondor. Elle donna le mot de passe et pour une fois elle eu de la chance, elle vit Harry qui était dans la salle commune à moitié endormit sur le canapé.

- Harry réveille toi ! le secoua-t-elle

- Humm…

- Harry, redit-elle.

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux sous les assauts de sa meilleure amie

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Mione ? Dit-il, à moitié endormi.

- J'ai besoin de ta carte Harry, c'est important.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Vérifier quelque chose, s'il te plait.

- Ok je vais te la chercher.

Le jeune homme monta les escaliers laissant Hermione seule dans la salle commune. Elle se dit que sa bonté la perdrait un jour. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle s'inquiétait pour le blond, il devait surement être entrain de baiser l'une de ses pouffes rien de plus mais sa stupide conscience lui avait intimé de vérifié. Elle vit Harry redescendre avec la carte et lui tendre.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions son mauvaise dit-elle avec la baguette au dessus de la carte.

Aussitôt elle vit apparaitre le plan de Poudlard. Elle chercha le nom de Malfoy sur la carte pendant plusieurs secondes avant de voir dans la salle dur demande l'étiquette « Drago Malfoy » et «Ronald Weasley ».

Hermione referma la carte et la rendit à son meilleur ami avant de courir vers la salle sur demande. Elle était maintenant certaine qu'il se passait quelque chose. Arrivé devant la salle elle demanda de trouver Ron et Drago. Après trois passages, la porte se matérialisa.

Le spectacle qui se déroulait à l'intérieur de la salle lui glaça le sang. Elle vit que Drago était nu et enchainer. Son corps était ensanglanté. Elle vit également son meilleur ami continuer à frapper Malfoy. Sans réfléchir elle cria :

- STUPEFIX !

Le roux s'effondra sur le sol. Elle entreprit de détaché Malfoy qui était à peine conscient. Elle savait que Ron n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Heureusement pour elle la salle s'ouvrit de nouveau sur Harry qui comme elle l'avait supposé l'avait suivit.

- Mione qu'est ce qu'il c'est passer ?

- Ron était entrain de tabasser Malfoy, je lui aie lancé un stupéfix. Tu t'occupe de lui moi je reste ici et m'occupe de Malfoy !

- D'accord, dit-il avant de faire léviter le corps de Ron et de ressortir.

Hermione demanda alors une chambre confortable et une pharmacie à disposition qui apparut quelques secondes après. Elle fit léviter le corps inerte du blond, l'allongea sur le lit et commença à le soigner. Avant les sorts de guérissions, elle devait nettoyer les plaies. Elle s'empressa donc à désinfecter les blessures du jeune homme avant de lancer les sorts de guérison. Petit à petit les marques sur le corps du serpentard disparurent. Hermione était inquiète pour le blond. Elle n'aurait jamais cru Ron capable de faire une tel chose, car il ne l'avait pas seulement frappé mais également entailler un peu partout. Le corps du blond était pratiquement méconnaissable lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Elle mit une couette sur le corps nu du jeune homme et s'assit sur une chaise en attendant que Malfoy se réveille mais elle fut très vite appelé par le sommeil.

XXXXXXXX

La douleur, voila tout se que ressentait Drago. Il avait mal partout, chaque partit de son corps le faisait souffrir. Le serpentard ouvrit les yeux avec grande difficulté et fut surprit d'être dans un lit. Que s'était-il passer ? Il se souvenait de Weasley entrain de le tabasser puis plus rien. Drago regarda son corps nu qui ne présentait plus aucun hématome puis ses yeux balayèrent la salle et tombèrent sur Granger assise sur la chaise a coté de que le jeune homme était étonné était un bel euphémisme, c'était elle qui l'avait sauvé et soigner, pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Et surtout pourquoi était-elle restée au près de lui ?

- Granger, réussit-il à dire.

Sa voie fit sursauter la jeune femme qui se réveilla d'un bon.

- Malfoy, sourit-elle, bon retour parmi nous ! Je suis contente que tu ailles bien.

Drago ne décelait aucune rancœur ni aucune haine dans son regard, seulement une grande inquiétude. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu peux plus te passer de moi, sourit le blond

- Il est évident que ton charme naturel a eu des effets sur moi ,dit-elle avec ironie.

- Nous somme d'accord.

- Bon trêve de plaisanterie. Je t'ai fait apporter des potions anti douleur. Tu en prendras deux par jours pendant une semaine. Ton corps a subit de sacré choc et il vaut mieux que tu sois prudent.

- Bien, dit-il.

- Bon je pense que je peux partir Malfoy.

La jeune femme se leva de la chaise et après un dernier regard au blond commença a partir.

- Granger, dit Drago.

- Oui, dit-elle en se retournant.

- Ca me coute de te dire ça mais Weasley était sous le sortilège de l'imperium.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle surprise

- J'ai vu ses yeux Granger, ils étaient translucides. Il ne contrôlait pas se qu'il faisait ! tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

- Heu…

- Ca veut dire qu'on voulait m'éliminer pour s'en prendre à toi et je ne sais même pas pourquoi Granger ! Tout ça parce a cause de ta stupide fierté de Gryffondor !

- Je suis désolé Malfoy je n'aurais pas imaginé qu'on s'en prenne à toi

- Tu aurais du l'envisager ! on s'est servit de ton meilleur ami pour t'atteindre Granger ! et tout ça parce que tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter. Tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même !

La jeune femme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles… tout ce qu'il s'était passé était sa faute… elle avait mit ses amis en danger ainsi que Malfoy tout ça par fierté. Elle allait devoir sérieusement réfléchir à tout ça mais pour le moment elle devait aller expliquer la situation au directeur pour que Ron ne soit pas renvoyer.

* * *

**Et oui chaque action à ses conséquences, bonnes ou mauvaises ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut et ne vous en faite pas Drago s'en remettra ! =D**

**sur ce , je vous fais de gros bisous et vous laisse à vos claviers =)**

**Liline-Cullen**


	8. 8

**Coucou tout le monde ! je dois vous dire qu'il est 23h45 et qu'on est toujours vendredi donc pas de retards ^^**

**Franchement un GRAND merci à ma béta qui a fait un boulot super! je lui est donné ce chapitre grave en retard et il est quand même corriger a temps ! elle gère =) **

**Ensuite et bien comme certaine l'on compris c'est l'heure de vérité pour Drago qui va enfin savoir le secret !**

**Un grand merci au mise en alerte/favoris et reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir =D **

**je vous laisse tranquille et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

La jeune femme avait réfléchit à tout se qu'il s'était passé et la jeune femme avait tiré plusieurs conclusion :

**1) Soit la personne avait eu accès au mot de passe de la tour de Gryffondor soit la personne était elle-même de Gryffondor ou encore d'une autre maison et cette personne la surveillait tout le temps **

**2) La personne voulait s'attaquer à elle par le biais de Malfoy et si celui si avait été tué, elle aurait réussit**

**3) Malgré ses changements de physique et autre la personne savait qui elle était**

La jeune femme ne savait donc pas grand-chose mais il faudrait qu'elle mène son enquête, elle ne voulait pas mettre ses amis en danger inutilement. La jeune femme sortit de son lit et partit prendre sa douche. Elle se détendit sous l'eau chaude. Elle ressortit après plus de trente minutes. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et croisa Malfoy qui lui lançait un regard noir. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'attendre à autre chose de la part du blond mais quand même elle l'avait « sauvé », il pourrait au moins lui en être reconnaissant mais rien. Sans chercher à comprendre elle se dirigea vers le salon pour sortir mais une lettre attira son attention. Elle portait le cacher de ses parents. Elle l'ouvrit et pu lire

« Ma fille,

Demain nous fêtons ta mère et moi nos 20ans de mariage. Il y aura donc une réception pour l'occasion ce soir. Ta présence est évidement requise pour cet événement. Nous t'attendons à 19h précise. N'oublie pas d'emmener le jeune homme, ta sécurité est primordiale. Tu ouvriras le bal en ce jour si spécial avec celui de ton choix.

Affectueusement ton père »

La lettre de son père avait mit une grande claque dans la tête d'Hermione. Avec les événements de la veille, elle avait oublié l'anniversaire de mariage de ses parents. Elle allait devoir emmener Drago et cette situation l'énervait au plus au point. Certes elle n'avait pas accepté qu'on s'en prenne physiquement au blond mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle voulait lui révéler qui elle était. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas avoir le choix. Elle allait devoir remettre sa vie entre les mains du serpentard et ça la rendait malade. Oui malgré qu'elle se sente coupable de ce qui s'était déroulé la veille, elle ne pouvait toujours pas lui faire confiance.

Elle mit tout ça de coté et partit déjeuner. La table des Gryffondor étaient étrangement silencieuse. Personne ne parlait et surtout tout le monde regardait Harry et Hermione. L'incident de la veille avait fait le tour de l'école et malgré que tout le monde sache la rivalité Serpentard/Gryffondor aucun des élèves n'aurait pu imaginer une telle scène.

- Où est Ron ? Demanda Hermione

- Il a été convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore .

- Ah d'accord, tu crois qu'il sera renvoyer ?

- Je ne pense pas dit le brun comme tu me la spécifié c'était contre sa volonté. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi celui ou celle qui a fait ca s'est servi de Ron. Pourquoi la personne voulait absolument tuer Malfoy ?

- Peut-être que son changement de camp au dernier moment à attiré la colère de certains fils de Mangemort mentit Hermione

- Oui je n'avais pas pensé à ça avoua Harry, il faudra quand même garder un œil sur Malfoy, on ne sait jamais.

Les élèves de septièmes années de Gryffondor avaient aujourd'hui cours de sortilège en commun avec les Serpentard. A peine s'était-il installé qu'Hermione envoya un papier à Malfoy

_Il faut qu'on parle ce soir après les cours HG_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre de la part du jeune serpentard

_ Pourquoi ?_

Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait lui dire de suite de quoi il s'agissait ou si elle devait attendre. Elle soupira et répondit simplement

_Je dois t'expliquer certaines choses. Retrouve-moi dans ma chambre après les cours._

_ D'accord_

La jeune femme était d'une part soulager que Malfoy accepte de lui parler mais elle était également stresser. Oui stresser, elle allait révéler au serpentard le secret qu'elle protéger depuis maintenant 7ans. Hermione savait qu'il pourrait la faire chanter par la suite ou encore la trahir. Elle en voulait à son père pour tout ça, elle lui en voulait car il ne savait pas qu'au lieu de la protéger il était peut-être entrain de la jeter dans la gueule du loup.

XXXXXXXX

Drago se posait des questions. Il ne savait pas de quoi la Gryffondor voulait lui parler mais il se doutait que c'était en rapport avec son « secret ». D'un coté il avait envie de savoir pour comprendre pourquoi il était essentiel qu'il soit son protecteur.

La jeune femme avait vraiment piqué sa curiosité et il savait qu'il allait devoir encore attendre avant d'être fixé. Drago avait l'impression que la journée s'éternisait. Chaque minute était comme des heures. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Il devait avouer que depuis la confrontation avec la directrice, le blond se demandait ce que cachait Granger, il avait pensé a des choses plus farfelues les une que les autres. Il avait imaginé qu'elle était en réalité une Sang pur mais après y avoir réfléchit cette idée lui paraissait stupide. Il avait même imaginé qu'elle puisse détenir un grand pouvoir et qu'elle devait être protégée des Mangemort encore en liberté mais cette idée lui paraissait encore plus ridicule. Alors aujourd'hui Drago Malfoy n'avait plus d'idée et du coup il attendait avec impatience l'explication de la Gryffondor.

Le soir arriva et Drago entra dans leur appartement et a sa plus grande surprise Hermione l'attendait sur le canapé. Celle-ci se leva et se dirigea dans sa chambre et Drago la suivit sans broncher et s'était installé sur son lit pendant qu'elle lançait un sort d'insonorisation. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle prenait tant de précaution. La question qu'il se posait depuis maintenant plusieurs heures était : Qui était-elle réellement ?

- Bien ce que je vais te raconter Malfoy, ne doit jamais sortir d'ici ! tu ne devras en aucun cas agir différemment avec moi lorsque tu seras tout. Tu ne devras faire aucune allusion devant Harry et Ron c'est claire ?

- Très claire Granger.

- Alors mon véritable nom est Helena Edward's Montez et non Hermione Granger

- QUOI ? s'exclama le jeune homme.

- Malfoy, soupira la concerné, si tu me coupe toute les trente secondes je ne vais pas y arriver là !

- Excuse-moi mais là je n'en reviens pas !

- Et encore tu ne sais rien soupira-t-elle, bon mon père s'appel Richard Edward's et ma mère s'appel Jane Montez. Ce ne sont pas de simple moldue comme n'importe qui que tu rencontrerais. Mes parents sont Roi et Reine d'Espagne et je suis par conséquent…

- Une princesse finit le blond pour elle, encore sous le choc de cette révélation

- Exacte, je suis issue d'une lignée de sang Royal et étant leur seule enfant, je suis ce qu'on appelle une princesse héritière. A la mort de mon père j'hériterais du trône et je deviendrais à mon tour Reine. Mais le problème est que beaucoup de personne ont de mauvaises intentions. Il ne cherche qu'à prendre le pouvoir pour instaurer une dictature. Jusqu'à mes 11ans, je n'ai jamais été scolarisée. J'avais des cours particulier qu'on me donnait au château pour ne pas me mettre en danger. Lorsque j'ai reçu ma lettre de poudlard, je savais déjà que je n'étais pas comme les autres, je pouvais faire léviter des objets quand j'étais en colère ou faire tomber la pluie quand je pleurais. Alors quand j'ai reçu ma lettre j'ai voulu aller dans une école ou les personnes serait comme moi et ou je n'aurais plus à me cacher de peur de faire des choses « bizarre » comme le disais les autres enfants…

- Mais la coupa le blond, pourquoi ce changement de nom, ici personne ne sais qui tu es.

- J'y viens dit-elle. c'est ce que j'ai dis à mon père quand il a eu cette idée stupide de changer mon apparence et mon nom. Mais je n'avais que 11ans et du coup j'ai obéit. Et c'est comme ça que Severus est devenu mon protecteur. Les premiers temps était très dur, il était tellement froid que je pensais qu'il me détestait. Puis petit à petit, il à enlevé sa carapace et est devenu celui qui était comme mon père mais personne ne devait le savoir c'est pour ça qu'en cours il me saquait plus que les autres mais après dans mes appartements il agissait comme un père.

- Franchement Granger c'est dur à avaler là ! dit le blond. Tu es un princesse, Ce n'est pas ta vrai apparence ? et mon parrain était comme ton père ? et tu dois être protégé ? mais de qui ?

- C'est pourtant la vérité. je dois être protégé des personnes potentielles qui voudraient ma mort Malfoy.

- Ca j'avais remarqué Granger !

- Désolé pour ça Malfoy mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on tente de s'en prendre à moi dit-elle, tu te souviens du troll en première année ?

- Oui le seigneur des ténèbres qui avait prit l'apparence d'un professeur qui l'avait fait sortir, je ne vois pas le rapport

- Tu vas comprendre. Ce jour la, j'ai raconté à tout le monde que je voulais voir un troll de près et que j'étais allé toute seule dans les toilettes pour le voir mais en faite ce qui c'est passer c'est que j'étais au 7ème étage et que je sortais de l'appartement de ton parrain. J'ai entendu des bruits et du coup je me suis retourné mais personne n'était la. Ensuite j'ai du être assommer je suppose parce que lorsque je me suis réveillé j'étais attaché a un lavabo dans les toilettes et un troll essayait de me tuer.

- Je vois dit le blond. Et tu ne sais pas qui ça peut-être ?

- Non Malfoy, j'ai également été attaqué en troisième année, heureusement que Severus m'a sauver, sinon je serais morte ce soir la. c'est forcement un né moldue mais la question que je me pose c'est comment la personne à pu me reconnaitre avec cette apparence ?

- Je ne sais pas Granger soupira le blond c'est quoi ta véritable apparence ? demanda-t-il curieux.

- Je vais te montrer.

La jeune femme prononça plusieurs formules que le jeune homme ne comprit pas. Puis petite à petit la fille en question prit au moins cinq centimètres. Ses cheveux passèrent du brun au blond. Ses yeux quand à eux s'éclaircirent pour devenir vert. Le vert et argent ne revenait pas de la transformation de la jeune femme, déjà qu'en brune il la trouvait jolie mais comme ça elle était tout simplement magnifique.

- Pas mal, dit-il simplement.

- Merci Malfoy, rougit la concernée.

- J'ai une question encore !

- Je t'écoute

- En faite c'est plutôt deux. Je dois t'appeler comment ? et ca sera quoi exactement mon rôle ?

- Tu m'appelleras Granger en public comme tu la toujours fais, tu m'insulteras et compagnie. personne ne doit savoir que nous somme liés à présent. En privé quand nous sommes que tout les deux ça sera comme tu le sens. Ton rôle sera à Poudlard de toujours savoir ou je me trouve et avec qui et faire en sorte que je ne sois jamais toute seule au cas ou. Ton rôle sera également de m'accompagner à chacune de mes appariations en tant que princesse au château, tu seras la plupart du temps mon cavalier pour que ta présence ne paraisse pas trop suspecte. tu devras toujours veiller à ce qu'on ne mette rien de suspect dans mon verre, ou qu'on essaye de me tuer. Lorsque qu'on sera las bas Malfoy je suis désolé mais tu devras t'incliner et m'appeler princesse Helena

- Tu es sérieuse Granger ? moi m'incliner devant toi ? et comment savoir ou tu seras tout le temps à Poudlard, je ne vais quand même pas te suivre partout comme un petit chien ?

- Oui Malfoy, c'est le protocole, sinon sa serais un manque de respect vis-à-vis de la famille royal. en ce qui concerne Poudlard, ton parrain a eu une idée brillante je dois dire. Il a confectionné deux colliers qui permette je ne sais pas trop comment de localiser l'autre. c'est-à-dire qu'en le portant tu seras toujours ou je suis et moi aussi. En cas de danger imminent il me suffira de penser très fort à toi en t'envoyant l'émotion que je ressens et le tien te brulera

- Bon d'accord soupira-t-il j'ai compris le truc. Donne-moi ce fichu collier

Après la longue discussion qu'avait eue le jeune homme avec la brune ou la blonde, il était assez perturbé. Il partit dans sa chambre pour faire le point sur tous ce qu'il avait appris.

**1) Granger n'avait jamais était Granger.**

**2) Elle était princesse d'un pays.**

**3) Elle avait connu son parrain et il était mort pour elle.**

**4) Il allait reprendre le rôle de son parrain.**

**5) Quelqu'un essayait de la tuer pour prendre le pouvoir et elle ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait.**

**6) Il la trouvait encore plus belle !**

Ça faisait beaucoup de choses à assimiler pour le jeune homme. Il sourit tout seul en se disant que si un jour quelqu'un lui avait raconté ça, il lui aurait rit au nez en le traitant de fou. Et pourtant en regardant le fameux collier de Granger pendre à son cou, le jeune homme comprit que toute cette histoire, aussi bizarre soit-elle était bel et bien réel.

Drago avait toujours eu un faible pour la brune. Dès son entré à l'école il l'avait remarqué. Mais son père lui avait inculqué que les « sang de bourbe » leur étaient inferieur. Le garçon qui ne voulait pas décevoir son père avait alors appris ces préceptes. Alors pour ne pas se faire battre il avait commencé à l'insulter et à en faire son bouque émissaire. Pourquoi faisait-t-il ça ? Parce qu'en réalité le jeune homme enviait la brune, elle avait tout ce qui ne pourrait jamais avoir : de véritables amis sur qui elle pouvait compter et surtout être libre de ses choix. Alors il l'avait rabaisser pour mieux encaissé le faite que son père le battait parce qu'une « sang de bourbe » était meilleure que lui dans toutes les matières. A partir de la quatrième année, la brune avait commencé à se développer et à avoir des formes la ou il le faut. Elle était devenue une jeune femme sublime qui faisait tourner la tête de tous les garçons de l'école mais elle ne le remarquait même pas. C'est lorsqu'elle est sorti avec Victor Krum que Drago avait vu rouge. Comment une fille aussi intelligente qu'elle pouvait sortir avec un abruti pareil ? Il comprit alors que c'était sa jalousie qui parlait et que la brune l'intéressait mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il avait alors continué son manège et aujourd'hui ? Elle le détestait et ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Le jeune homme soupira face à cette constatation. Il savait que pour gagne la confiance de la Gryffondor il allait devoir en baver. Mais un Malfoy reste un Malfoy, il n'était pas question d'accéder a tous ces caprices et encore moins de la traiter différemment. A ses yeux elle était et resterait Granger avec du sang royal ou pas sa ne changeait rien pour lui.

XXXXXXXX

La jeune femme était toujours assise sur son lit. Le sommeil ne venait pas. Celle-ci ne savait plus trop quoi penser de la situation, pouvait-elle réellement faire confiance à Malfoy ? La toute première réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit était un non catégorique. Pourtant aujourd'hui la directrice avait remit sa protection entre les mains du jeune homme. Hermione se demandait pourquoi elle avait fait ça en sachant pertinemment les deux préfets ne s'étaient jamais entendu. La brune soupira face à tous ces changements. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser ni quoi faire. La question qu'elle se posait a présent était est-ce que Drago Malfoy a changé ? C'est sur cette question sans réponse que la jeune femme ferma les yeux et s'endormi de fatigue.

* * *

**Alors verdict? **

**je sais que beaucoup attendait ce chapitre ( la révélation du secret ) avec impatience et j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu.. ^^ **

**En tout cas je vous souhaite un très bon week-end et vous fais de gros bisous**

**Liline-Cullen**


	9. 9

**coucou tous le monde ! =) oui je sais, j'ai un peu de retard mais ce n'est qu'un petit jour ^^**

**Encore une fois merci pour les mises en alertes/favoris et review ! vraiment ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous aimez cette fiction ! =)**

**réponse à "juste en passant" (je pense que tu te reconnait ^^) : merci pour la review et j'ai vérifier et je ne vois pas d'incohérence, je pense que tu devais faire référence au chapitre 1 mais si tu le relis, tu verras que non. En tous cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours. bisous a toi =)**

**Donc comme promis je vous ne fais pas plus patienter et vous laisse à votre lecture**

**Evidemment****, je ne le précise pas à chaque chapitre mais les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf ceux que j'ai invinté **

* * *

La trêve entre Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger avait été installée un moi auparavant et depuis il ne s'était passé aucun incident notable. Leur première apparition au château pour les 20ans de mariage du couple royal s'était bien déroulée. Les deux adolescents avaient fait bonne figure et ils avaient même ouvert le bal ensemble. A les voir, on aurait presque dit un couple, pourtant il n'en était rien. Le mois de Décembre commençait donc bien. Evidement cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne se lançait pas des petits piques de temps en temps mais il n'y avait plus d'insultes entre eux et ils leur arrivaient même parfois d'être tous les deux assis dans le salon de leur appartement à lire sans qu'il n'y ait de mort. C'est ainsi qu'en se début de semaine Hermione était presque heureuse. Oui presque, elle n'avait plus besoin de sans cesse crier sur Malfoy, celui-ci faisait même des efforts pour ne pas occupé la salle de bain trop longtemps ce qui l'avait surprise au début mais à coté de ça Malfoy restait Malfoy, elle ne savait jamais ce qu'il pensait et quand il la regardait c'était toujours avec se regard hautain et remplis de mépris.

Après avoir prit sa douche la jeune femme d'habilla et allait partir lorsqu'une enveloppe attira son attention sur la table, et pour cause, celle-ci porter le blason de sa famille

- MALFOY ! cria la brune.

- Granger dit celui-ci une fois de plus à moitié habillé, si tu voulais me rejoindre la douche fallait le demander gentiment, pas besoin de gueuler comme une tarer !

- Ta gueule Malfoy et au lieu de faire le malin vient voir j'ai reçu une lettre de mon père, sa te concernera aussi je pense.

Le blond s'exécuta sans protester et Hermione déplia la lettre :

Ma fille Helena,

Le 2 Mars, tu fêteras tes 18ans. Comme tu le sais, il s'agit de l'âge légal pour le mariage d'une princesse. En ce sens, ta mère et moi organiseront une réception au château pour que les meilleurs partie du pays te soit présenté et qu'ainsi tu fasses ton choix quand à ton époux. Il devra, tu le sais ma fille, pouvoir t'aider à gérer le pays. Il devra savoir également rester à sa place ma fille car c'est toi qui gouvernera et non lui. Comme tu le sais surement ma fille même en tant que princesse héritière tu ne pourras devenir Reine qu'avec un mariage, c'est la loi. Nous t'attendrons donc la veille de cet événement au château.

Affectueusement ton père

Hermione n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux de cette lettre. Elle allait devoir faire un mariage de convenance avec un homme qu'elle ne connaitrait même pas. Cette idée lui donnait la nausée.

- Granger… dit doucement Malfoy

La jeune femme ne l'entendit pas tellement la colère qu'elle avait en cet instant était forte. Elle enrageait contre son père qui allait l'obliger à se marier et contre ses fichus lois. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle s'était mise à pleurer, pleurer de rage et de désespoir. Tous les espoirs qu'elle avait eus en pensant un jour épouser celui qu'elle aimerait venait de s'envoler. Elle senti quelqu'un la serrer dans ses bras et la bercer. Elle se doutait que c'était Malfoy, elle se fichait bien de savoir s'il faisait ça par pitié ou non mais ce contact l'apaisait. Après plusieurs minutes dans cette positions la jeune femme avait cessé de pleurer mais ne voulais pas sortir de cette étreinte rassurante. Pourtant pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons elle se dégagea du blond.

- Merci Malfoy

Il hocha simplement la tête et commença à partir mais elle le rattrapa par le bras

- Désolé Malfoy mais nous n'allons pas en cours aujourd'hui dit-elle

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il surpris

- Je vais aller voir mon père et comme tu dois me protéger tu dois venir avec moi.

Elle prononça rapidement les formules pour redevenir Helena puis elle dit

- On y va Malfoy dit-elle avec le visage impassible

Le jeune homme se retourna et fut subjuguer par la jeune femme. Il avait encore beaucoup de mal à se faire à cette apparence, il ne savait pas encore s'il préférait la fausse ou la vrai Granger. Il n'arrivait pas à décrocher un mot donc il hocha simplement la tête et prit le bras que la jeune femme lui tenait puis ils transplanèrent.

Les deux adolescents avaient atterrît dans une chambre dans la chambre d'Helena

- Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner de Poudlard ? demanda le blond

- Moi je le peux dit simplement Helena, bon mes parents doivent être dans la salle du trône, quand tu rentre Malfoy, tu t'incline et tu les salue « mon roi et ma reine je suis enchanter de vous rencontrer » même si personne ne te répond, tu as compris ?

- Oui Granger, abrège, je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser ici !

- On y va

Les deux adolescents traversèrent le château d'un bout à l'autre et à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient une domestique celle-ci s'inclinait et présenter ses salutations à la jeune femme. Drago était sidéré par ce spectacle, il n'avait jamais vu la jeune femme aussi inexpressive. Il se dit que tout comme lui son éducation lui avait apprit à ne jamais montrer ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais lui n'avait pas l'habitude ça, il avait toujours connu la jeune femme rebelle qui se battait pour ses convictions, qui avait les yeux qui brillaient lorsqu'elle avait trouvé une bonne réponse ou le tic qu'elle avait de toujours se mordre la lèvre lorsqu'elle était gêner. Oui décidément le jeune homme se dit qu'Hermione Granger était un mystère à elle toute seule.

Les deux adolescents arrivèrent devant une grande porte en bois massif que les gardes ouvrirent en reconnaissant Helena. La jeune femme marchait maintenant d'un pas assuré vers le trône sur lequel son père était assis. De son coté le jeune homme marchait en retrait et lorsque la jeune femme fut arrête il s'inclina et dit

- Mon roi je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer

Le roi agita la main, signe qu'il pouvait se relever.

- Allons-nous assoir sur le sofa dit-il

A ses paroles, Hermione rejoignit Drago sur un autre canapé suivit de son père qui fit de même. Les canapés formaient un cercle autour d'une table en verre

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ma fille dit calmement le roi

- Vous le savez parfaitement père ! dit Helena acide, j'ai reçut votre courrier ce matin

- Fort bien sourit le roi

- Non père ! s'exclama la fille, ce n'es pas une bonne nouvelle ! je refuse de me marier à un homme dont je ne connaîtrais que le prénom et si il est noble ou non. Je refuse catégoriquement de participer au bal arrangé que mère et vous allez organiser.

- Helena soupira son père. Tu vas avoir 18ans, c'est ainsi, tu te dois de te plier aux règles

- Et si je refuse ?

- Dans ce cas ma fille, tu laisseras la place libre à ceux qui veulent imposer la dictature, ils verront dans ton refus de la faiblesse et en profiteront pour t'attaquer

- Mais il y a forcément un moyen père ! je ne veux pas d'un mariage de convenance

- Mais chérie, dit alors son père tendrement, les princesses ne font jamais des mariages d'amour, ça n'existe que dans les histoires. Les princesses se marient pour assurer à leur peuple la paix et la prospérité en gouvernant selon les valeurs que le couple précédent c'est-à-dire ta mère et moi lui avons appris mais on n'a jamais vu une princesse se marier d'amour ma fille. Je sais qu'a ton âge tu rêve encore à ses choses la mais c'est un sacrifice que tu dois faire. Les personnes de se pays compte sur toi et tu n'a pas le droit de décevoir tous les espoirs qu'ils ont placé en toi. Mais je vois que cela te rend malheureuse alors je vais t'accorder une faveur, si avant le 2 Mars, jour du bal, tu as trouvé un garçon de bonne famille que tu aime et que tu veux épouser alors je l'accepterais mais dans le cas contraire tu devras lors de cette soirée prendre un parti comme époux

- Bien père se résigna la fille

La jeune femme sortit du palais avec Malfoy et transplana directement dans leur appartement. Elle s'étonnait que le serpentard n'es pas ouvert la bouche pour se moquer d'elle ou pour la rabaisser. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle chercha Malfoy du regard et vit une chose qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il connaisse. Ses yeux exprimaient la compassion et la tristesse, comme si Malfoy pouvait être triste de son sort, comme s'il savait avoir des émotions

- Malfoy ?

- Quoi Granger ?

La jeune femme soupira, elle s'était surement faite des idées

- Rien, tu es libre.

- Tant mieux répondit celui-ci

Sans ajouter un mot, le serpentard quitta l'appartement sans un regard à la jeune femme. Celle-ci savait qu'elle devait aller en cours mais l'envie n'y était pas. L'entrevu avec son père l'avait démoralisée. Comment allait-elle tomber amoureuse en même pas 3mois ? Et surtout si ça arrivait, comment expliquerait-elle à son copain qu'ils devaient se marié et qu'elle avait menti depuis sept ans sur sa véritable identité ?

La jeune femme était perdue. Elle savait que son titre était lourd à porter. Elle avait toujours su qu'un jour ou l'autre elle devrait prendre ses responsabilités mais elle ne pensait pas que sa devrait arriver si tôt après la guerre qui lui avait pris des personnes qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait le temps de faire son deuil et de grandir avant de devoir s'occuper de toutes ses choses qu'elle avait essayé d'écarter de sa vie depuis pratiquement sept ans pourtant la réalité était toute autre et elle devait l'accepter.

La jeune femme retira tous ses vêtements et passa quelque chose de confortable. Elle prononça les formules pour redevenir Hermione et enleva son maquillage puis elle parti dans sa chambre qu'elle verrouilla pour avoir la paix. Hermione aurait tout donné pour être normal, pouvoir profiter de sa jeunesse mais ça aussi, ça lui était interdit.

XXXXXXXX

Drago avait quitté l'appartement dès que la jeune femme le lui avait autorisé. Lui un sang pur avait du s'incliner face à un moldu, lui le roi des serpents avait été ignoré comme si il n'était qu'un vulgaire Elfe de maison et ça le jeune homme ne pouvait l'accepter. Certes il n'avait jamais eu de préjuger contre les nées moldue mais un Malfoy ne s'incline pas !

- Dray… où t'étais passé ? demanda sa meilleure amie

- Pans' pas maintenant s'il te plaie

- Avec toi, ce n'est jamais le moment, depuis que tu es préfet avec Granger tu es bizarre. Tu ne viens presque plus aux soirées organiser, quand tu manges avec nous tu nous décroche pas un mot… on dirait presque que tu es redevenu le Malfoy façonner par ton père !

- Pans' je t'ai dit ce n'est pas le moment, j'ai besoin de m'aérer l'esprit

- Bien, dans ce cas j'ai la solution sourit-elle, suis-moi

La jeune femme connaissait son meilleur ami par cœur, quand il était dans cet état, la seule chose qui le calmait était une journée détende et elle le lui donnait volontiers. Certes elle n'aimait pas son meilleur d'amour mais les deux ados avait tous vécu ensemble et se connaissait par cœur si bien que la jeune femme savait parfaitement de quoi son meilleur ami avait besoin. Pansy Parkinson s'était arrêter devant la salle sur demande et pensa très fort a un endroit romantique. Puis après trois allers-retours la porte apparue. La jeune femme attrapa son meilleur ami et pénétra dans la salle.

- Pans je ne suis pas d'humeur…

- On ne va rien faire Dray, je vais juste te détendre avec un massage, je sais que le sexe comme ça ne te dis plus rien. Alors maintenant tu va t'allonger et je vais m'occuper de toi.

Le jeune homme enleva son tee-shirt et s'allongea sur le lit et laissa sa meilleure amie le détendre. Il devait avouer qu'elle savait toujours quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral et qu'elle avait vite comprit qu'il ne voulait pas de sexe. Le massage lui faisait un bien fou. Il se sentait chouchouter et toute l'attention était concentrée sur lui. Oui cela faisait prétentieux mais le blond avait toujours vécu comme ça et changer du jour au lendemain n'était pas une chose qu'il pourrait faire. Ca allait lui prendre du temps et il savait qu'il ferait très certainement des erreurs mais il voulait être meilleur que son père et c'est pour ça qu'il essayera de faire des efforts.

XXXXXXXX

Hermione se réveilla difficilement et constata qu'elle s'était endormie en plein milieu de la journée au lieu d'aller en cours. Elle se leva rapidement et consulta sa montre qui affichait 18h30. Hermione soupira et se dit qu'elle n'avait pas encore mangé mais le repas du soir n'était que dans une heure. Elle en profita pour prendre son journal intime et se vider l'esprit :

_Cher journal_

_Aujourd'hui mon père m'a annoncer que j'allais devoir me marier à un homme que je ne connaîtrais pas tout ça pour assurer la lignée royal et respecter des stupides traditions écrite il y a au moins 500ans. Non sérieusement ! Que puis-je faire pour empêcher ça ? Devrais-je faire comme si de rien était et accepter mon destin comme une parfaite petite princesse qu'on m'a apprise à être ? Pourquoi moi je n'ai pas le droit au bonheur ? Parfois je me dis que j'aurais nettement préférer être quelqu'un d'autre et avoir une vie simple. Très souvent je me dis que le destin à voulu me punir peut-être étais-je mauvaise dans une vie antérieur qui sais. Mais je sais aussi que trop de personnes comptent sur moi pour que je puisse les décevoir. Pourtant tu sais cher journal j'aurais tellement voulu faire des études de médicomage et faire partie de la communauté sorcière qui est devenu comme ma famille depuis maintenant sept ans. J'aurais aimée évoluer dans ce monde pourtant je sais que ça ne sera jamais possible et ce sont tous mes rêves de petite fille qui s'envolent d'un coup. Oui j'ai toujours su que ça finirais comme ça pourtant j'avais espérer au fond de moi que je trouverais une échappatoire à ça._

_En plus de tout ça, Malfoy m'en veux. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait encore ? Non pas que je l'apprécie mais vois-tu il est le seul à connaitre la vérité et je ne sais pas j'aurais aimée qu'il me comprenne mais bon c'est Malfoy ! A quoi je m'attendais hein ? Qu'il me prenne dans ses bras en me murmurant des phrases réconfortantes ? Non ce n'est tellement pas « notre genre » de faire ça. Mais tu vois j'aurais terriblement besoin de quelqu'un qui m'écoute et puisse m'aider dans tout ce bordel qu'est devenu ma vie._

_Je ne vais pas m'éterniser, je dois quand même penser à me nourrir, heureusement que toi tu es la, sans me juger et toujours près a m'écouter._

_Bye mon cher journal, Helena _

Hermione referma son journal et se rendit dans la grande salle. Elle s'assit comme a l'accoutumée avec ses amis mais aujourd'hui le cœur n'y était pas. Elle écoutait les conversations sans pour autant s'en mêler. La jeune femme chercha Malfoy du regard mais ne le trouva pas. Elle se dit que de toute manière il faisait ce qu'il voulait et qu'il n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre enfin c'est ce que la jeune femme ne cessait de se répéter pourtant quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la réconforter elle s'y était sentie tellement bien et sereine que sa frôler l'incompréhensible. Depuis quand était-elle bien dans les bras de son pire ennemi ? Depuis quand était-elle rassurer qu'il ne soit pas loin d'elle et depuis quand s'inquiétait-elle qu'il ne vienne pas manger ? Elle n'avait pas la réponse à ses questions et sa l'énervait au plus haut point.

Une fois qu'elle avait salué ses amis, elle se dirigea dans ses appartements ou il n'y avait aucune trace de Malfoy. La jeune femme décida de prendre un livre et de se calée sur le canapé en attendant que le jeune homme se décide enfin à rentrer. Les heures passèrent et lorsqu'elle eut finit son bouquin celle-ci comprit qu'il ne rentrerait pas ce soir. Elle partit donc se coucher encore plus remontée que ce qu'elle était déjà. La colère avait envahi son esprit, il était censée la protéger et lui il passait du bon temps avec l'une de ses pouffes. Son père avait placé sa confiance en lui mais il ne faisait pas son boulot. Et si quelqu'un l'attaquait ce soir, quelles excuses aurait-il ? Aucune, évidement. Le jeune femme finit par fermée les yeux et s'endormir.

* * *

**J'ai envie de dire : les choses se compliquent pour hermione et drago xD**

**Comme d'ab, maintenant, c'est à votre tour: si l'envie vous dis laissez des commentaires et/ou remarques**

**biisous et Bonne nuit ( il est 23h54 alors je crois que c'est l'heure ^^ ) **

**Liline-Cullen**


	10. 10

**Salut tout le monde ! j'ai un peu de temps donc je poste ce chapitre en avance ! **

**franchement vous pouvez remercier ma béta qui fait un super travail vraiment**

**Je tiens comme toujours remercier les mises en alerte/favoris et review qui me font chaud au coeur vraiment =)**

**NB : CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT UN LEMON ! ALORS CELLES/CEUX QUI N'AIME PAS ET BIEN JE VOUS INVITE A PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN. **

**sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture, bisous**

* * *

Drago ouvrit durement les yeux. Le jeune homme tomba sur le corps de sa meilleure amie et se mit à sourire. Elle savait toujours comme lui remonter le moral. Le blond sortit du lit en faisait un baiser sur le front de sa meilleure amie qui se réveilla à ce contact.

- Dray, dit-elle tu fais quoi ?

- Je retourne à mes appartements, merci Pans tu es la meilleure vraiment !

- Je sais ! Se venta la jeune femme en rigolant.

Le jeune homme quitta la pièce en souriant. Peu de monde savait qui était vraiment Drago Malfoy et peu de monde savait qui était vraiment Pansy. Les deux serpentard avaient toujours étaient froid et méprisant envers les Gryffondor. Ils ne montraient jamais réellement leur émotions mais c'était du à l'éducation que leur avaient inculqué leur parents. Drago était en réalité un jeune homme tendre avec les personnes qui comptaient pour lui mais ca personne ne devait le savoir sinon la sa réputation serait fichu. Arrivé devant ses appartements le jeune homme donna le mot de passe et entra. Il n'y avait aucun bruit signe que la jeune femme qui vivait également ici devait dormir. Le blond s'allongea sur le canapé et ferma les yeux.

- Malfoy ! cria une voix qui le sortit des bras de Morphée.

- Hmm…

- Malfoy, entendit-il encore.

- Quoi ? Grogna le jeune homme.

- Je te signal que les cours commence dans trente minutes.

- QUOI ?

- Et oui Malfoy.

Le jeune homme ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était carrément rendormit pendant deux heures. Il quitta le canapé et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour arranger ses cernes qui étaient vraiment visible. Après quelques sors et beaucoup d'eau sur la figure, le jeune homme était enfin présentable et se rendit directement à ses cours sans passer par la case petit déjeuner. Il avait cours de métamorphose avec évidement les Gryffondor et la vieille chouette. Arrivé devant la sale il rejoint Blaise et Pansy

- Ca va mec ? demanda le métisse

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Parce que t'a une tête qui fait peur à voir rigola le jeune homme

- Blaise ? ta gueule

- Calme mec.

Le blond ne répondit rien et entra dans la salle de cours ou il s'assit à côté de Pansy. Comme à son habitude le cours était barbant et le jeune homme s'ennuyait fermement. En plus de ça il était réellement épuisée vu le peu d'heure qu'il avait dormit. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se reposer et ne plus entendre la vieille chouette parler. Ses yeux étaient à peine fermer qu'il entendit un gros BOUM sur sa table, le bruit lui fit immédiatement ouvrit les yeux. Il découvrit le professeur, le visage fermé et les bras croisée sur sa poitrine qui le regardait avec un air méchant

- Monsieur Malfoy, si mon cours vous ennui à ce point, je vous invite à ne plus y assister, dit-elle en lui montrant la porte.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien en se disant que sinon ça serais pire que sa.

- Ce n'était pas une suggestion Monsieur Malfoy mais un ordre dit-elle

Dans la salle on entendit s'élever le rire d'une jeune femme. Le professeur se retourna vers alors vers la concerner

- Miss Granger dit-elle, je sais que cela vous fait particulièrement plaisir mais si vous ne vous contrôlez pas vous rejoignez Monsieur Malfoy pour vous calmer.

- Non réussit à articuler la jeune femme entre deux rire, c'est bon professeur.

- A l'évidence non, soupira-t-elle, je suis obliger de vous faire sortir pour que vous vous calmiez.

La jeune femme prit ses affaires et suivit le blond à l'extérieur du cours. Hermione n'avait pas réussit à se contrôler quand elle avait vu la tête de Malfoy lorsque le professeur l'avait pris en train de dormir. Elle était également satisfaite qu'il se face engueuler, en même temps si au lieu d'avoir joué avec l'une de ses pouffes il avait dormir il n'en serait pas là.

- Tu sais Malfoy rigola-t-elle toujours, si tu avais dormi au lieu de t'envoyer en l'air avec je ne sais qu'elle fille qui passait peut-être que tu aurais eu moins sommeil !

Le blond qui était à quelques mètres d'elle se rapprocha dangereusement avec un sourire carnacié

- Jalouse Granger ? Avoue, tu aurais aimé que ce soir toi n'est-ce pas ?

- Jamais de la vie Malfoy !

- Dans ce cas, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre !

- Bien sur que si dit la jeune femme soudain très sérieuse. Oublie pas ta mission et tu vois hier soir lorsque tu as déserté toute la nuit, il aurait pu m'arriver n'importe quoi ! et toi tu étais entrain de faire des galipettes ! sérieusement Malfoy apprend ce que c'est d'avoir des responsabilités. Je ne te demande pas d'être avec moi 24h/24 mais quand même !

- Granger, je savais exactement ou tu étais, ton collier tu as oublié ? tu pouvais me localiser aussi je signal !

- La question n'est pas la Malfoy s'énerva la brune de ne pas y avoir pensée, on avait un accord il me semble ! et puis tu aurais au moins pu avoir la gentillesse de me prévenir que tu ne rentrais pas, je ne me serais pas inquiété.

- Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ? demanda le blond en arquant un sourcil.

La jeune femme mit les mains devant sa bouche en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle avait avouer a son pire ennemis qu'elle s'était inquiété quasiment toute la soirée a savoir ou il était et surtout pourquoi il ne rentrait pas. La jeune femme était en colère contre elle-même et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait heureusement pas cours jusqu'à 13h. Elle avait donc 3h pour réfléchir tranquillement. Elle se jeta sur son lit et ouvrit son journal.

_Salut toi,_

_Je suis perdu ! Vraiment la ! Depuis que Malfoy sait pour mon secret j'ai l'impression que mes « sentiments « (pas des sentiments style de l'amour) en vers lui ont changé. Je dois admettre que je l'ai toujours trouvé très beau malgré son masque de froideur permanant mais avec tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir ses 7dernières années je le détestais au plus point. _

_Et maintenant ? je n'en sais rien en faite, il est le seul a réellement savoir qui je suis et d'un coté je suis presque soulagée qu'il n'ai pas changer d'attitude envers moi sous prétexte que j'étais une « princesse » malgré ça pour la première fois depuis qu'on se connait il m'a fait un compliment ! Oui Venant de lui j'ai été très surprise, Malfoy sais complimenter une autre personne que lui ? Et surtout moi qui pour lui n'est qu'une « sang de bourbe », j'étais perdu. Après ça quand j'ai appris pour mon futur mariage, et que je me suis mise à pleurer il m'a prise dans ses bras et m'a consolé. Mais pourquoi ? pourquoi fait-il ça ? Qu'est ce que ça veux dire pour lui ? Pourquoi moi je m'intéresse à lui ? Pourquoi je pense de plus en plus à lui sans explications ? Pourquoi sa me réchauffe le cœur de savoir qu'a ses yeux je suis belle ? Trop de questions auxquelles je n'ai pas de réponse et qui me font perdre la tete ! _

_En attendant d'avoir fait le point sur tout ça, je t'abandonne cher journal_

_Bisous et à bientôt_

La jeune femme referma son calpin et mit ses mains sur ses yeux comme pour faire sortir toute la tension qu'avait accumulée son corps

- Je ne savais pas que tu tenais un journal Granger ! rigola Malfoy

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant la voix du jeune homme qui était appuyé sur la porte.

- Depuis quand t'es la Malfoy ?

- Je dirais… depuis le début

- Et depuis quand tu m'espionne ?

- Je ne t'espionne pas !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Malfoy

- Comprendre

- Comprendre quoi au juste ?

- Ton attitude Granger ! Depuis quand tu me fais des crises quand je découche ? depuis quand toi la Gryffondor se met à pleurer comme une madeleine pour un simple mariage arrangé ? et surtout depuis quand tu te fais du souci pour moi ?

- Pour ta gouverne Malfoy, je ne te fais pas de crise quand tu découches, je pense juste qu'au vu des circonstances tu pourrais au moins me prévenir. Ensuite pourquoi j'ai pleuré quand j'ai appris pour mon mariage ? réfléchit cinq secondes Malfoy, peut-être parce qu'épouser un homme sans le connaitre et inenvisageable pour moi ! tu ne t'es pas dis que j'avais peut-être envie d'être aimé par quelqu'un ? pour moi on ne se marie que si on aime l'autre pas parce que des lois l'on décider ! ensuite je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi ! comment t'expliquer ? on est ennemis, jusque la rien de nouveau mais tu vois le truc c'est que tu es le seul élève à réellement savoir qui je suis et je sais que je suis trop naïve et stupide mais tu vois j'avais pensé qu'au moins tu ferais des efforts envers moi ! parce que tu vois je souffre de ne rien pouvoir dire a personne ! j'en peux plus de tout devoir gérer toute seule. J'avais presque espérer que tu sois la pour moi mais bon comme toujours la petite Gryffondor utopique n'est-ce pas ? toi me comprendre et m'aider ? ça ne c'est jamais vu alors pourquoi sa changerais hein ? tu voulais savoir Malfoy et bah j'aurais aimée pouvoir compter sur toi mais bon un Malfoy ne change pas et surtout pas pour une « sang de bourbe » ! maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais retournée en cours.

La jeune femme poussa le blond et sortit de ses appartements sans même attendre une réponse du jeune homme. Hermione rejoignit Harry et Ron, qui n'avait pas eu de problème puisque le dicteur avait comprit qu'il était sous sortilège et n'avait pas agir de son pleins grès, pour le reste de l'après-midi sans pensée une seule fois à un certain jeune homme blond aux yeux gris.

Drago avait été scotché par le discours de sa meilleure ennemis. Il n'avait pas imaginé que ce secret aurait pu tant lui peser et surtout que se fichu mariage était aussi important pour elle. C'est vrai que depuis la visite chez son père la veille, le jeune homme était redevenu froid et distant et qu'il n'avait que faire des états d'âmes de la jeune femme. Cependant celle-ci avait touché un point sensible chez le jeune homme : sa culpabilité. Il avait effectivement laissé seule toute la nuit et le pire aurait pu arriver sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Elle aurait très bien pu être attaquée et qu'est ce qu'il aurait dit à son père ? « Désolé monsieur j'étais en train de m'envoyer en l'air et à cause de ça votre fille est morte » non vraiment il avait manqué a son devoir. Le jeune homme se promit que ça n'arriverait plus et qu'à présent il ne découcherait plus sans au moins prévenir la jeune femme et lui dire ou il était.

Drago était fier de ses bonnes résolutions mais ce que lui avait dit Hermione lui trottait encore dans la tête « j'aurais aimée pouvoir compter sur toi ». Il n'aurait jamais pensée que la jeune femme puisse éprouver à son égard d'autres sentiments que la haine. Peut-être pensa-t-il que tout n'était pas perdu avec elle. Le blond savait qu'il avait toujours eu un faible pour la jeune femme mais jusqu'à présent il n'avait rien fait mais si maintenant il changeait la donne ? Il avait les cartes en mains et qui sais peut-être qu'il gagnerait pour une fois.

Hermione avait terminé sa journée de cours et était tranquillement installée à la bibliothèque pour terminer le devoir de Potion qu'on leur avait donné. La jeune femme se sentait ici chez elle. Elle adorait le silence qui y régnait et par-dessus tout elle aimée l'odeur des livres anciens. Ici c'était un peu comme son havre de paix où elle savait que personne ne viendrait la déranger. La jeune femme travaillait depuis maintenant une bonne heure et elle était fière du rendu de ses efforts. Celle-ci poussa un soupir de contentement et se mit à ranger ses affaires.

- Hmm… entendit-elle

Elle leva les yeux de ses devoirs et tomba sur un jeune homme brun avec des yeux verts. La personne en question avait l'air gêné et surtout très timide

- Oui dit-elle

- Humm… dit le jeune homme je suis désolé de te déranger… mais heu… notre professeur de métamorphose nous a donner un exercice que je ne parviens pas à faire et heu… on m'a dit que tu étais très douée alors je me demandais par hasard si tu pourrais m'aider

Le jeune homme était rouge pivoine et bégayais mais Hermione le trouva touchant et surtout très mignon mais ça elle ne lui dit pas.

- Tu es en quelle année ?

- En fait je suis en classe avec toi…

- 7 ème année Gryffondor ? désolé je ne t'avais pas remarqué dit Hermione gênée. Et bien fit-elle mine de réfléchir, demain on termine tôt. Alors si tu veux on se retrouve à 15h devant la salle commune des préfets comme ça je pourrais t'aider si tu veux.

- Oh tu ferais ça ? dit le jeune homme avec des yeux qui pétillaient d'espoir

- Evidement rigola la brune

- Merci beaucoup, au fait je m'appel Dimitry

- Hermione

- Je le sais rigola le jeune homme, tout le monde sais qui tu es

Dimitry sourit à la jeune femme et la remercia encore une fois chaleureusement avant de partir. Hermione trouvait qu'il était différents des autres garçons, il avait l'air d'être très gentil et surtout il avait un physique très appréciateur. La jeune femme se dit que dans pas longtemps elle serait enchainée à un inconnu alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas profiter un peut du temps qu'il lui restait pour trouver un gentil garçon qui l'appréciait.

La jeune femme arriva devant l'appartement des préfets et donna le mot de passe. Celle-ci avait cruellement envie d'un bain et se dit que la salle de bain des préfets était parfaite pour son envie subite. La jeune femme espéra qu'à l'heure qu'il était elle n'y croiserait personne.

Hermione récupéra une serviette, mit un maillot au cas où elle ne serait pas seule et se dirigea tranquillement vers la salle de bain des préfets. Lorsqu'elle y entra elle n'aperçut personne et se dit qu'elle pouvait donc se déshabiller tranquillement et profiter des biens faits de la mousse.

Drago était tendu et rien ne parvenait à le détendre, il se sentait coupable d'avoir abandonné Granger. Il savait qu'il allait devoir faire des efforts pour arriver à ce que leur collaboration se déroule bien. Mais malgré tout ce que le jeune homme ressentait pour la brune, celle-ci avait le dont de le faire sortir de ses gons en le provoquant. Ses provocations permanentes était la seule communication qu'ils avaient depuis maintenant 7ans alors comment pourrait-il changer ça ? Comment avoir une conversation civilisée avec une fille qui le haïssait pour des raisons évidentes ? Il ne savait pas et ça le rendait fou. Le jeune homme avait besoin de se détendre et quoi de mieux que la salle de bains des préfets pour ça ? Le blond prit quelques affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Sans même regarder si celle-ci était occupé ou non, il se déshabilla et se glissa dans l'eau.

- AH ! entendit-il crier, MAIS CA NE VA PAS LA TÊTE ?

Le jeune homme se retourna pour voir qui avait parlé et quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il tomba sur une Hermione toute nu. L'eau claire du bassin ne cachait pas grand-chose de l'anatomie de la jeune femme. Le jeune homme prit son temps pour la détailler.

- MALFOY ! JE T'INTERDIS DE ME REGARDER COMME CA ! TOURNE-TOI !

Le jeune homme était hypnotisé par le corps de la jeune femme en face de lui, si bien qu'il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle tel un félin ayant trouvé sa proie. La proie en question avait comprit le manège du serpentard et cherchait par tout les moyens de reculer le plus possible pour attendre le bord et récupérer sa serviette pour pouvoir sortir de la. Mais c'était sans compter sur le blond qui n'en avait pas terminée avec la brune. D'un mouvement habille, il s'empara du bras de la jeune femme pour le ramener vers lui. Le corps d'Hermione était maintenant collé à celui du serpentard et la jeune femme pouvait sentir la virilité de celui-ci contre ses jambes.

- Granger murmura Drago, tu sens l'effet que tu me fais ? je n'aurais jamais pensée que tes habits pouvaient cacher un corps comme ça !

- Malfoy dit-elle avec le plus de détermination possible, lâche moi tout de suite et laisse moi partir

- Granger rigola le blond, tu essaye de convaincre qui ? pas moi en tout cas, je sais que tu me désires

- Faux Malfoy ! je ne te désirerais jamais !

- Vraiment ? dit-il avec son eternel sourire narquois. Dans ce cas tu ne ressens rien quand je fais ça

Joignant les gestes à la parole, le jeune homme plongea dans le cou de la brune pour lui déposer des baisers mouillés. Il sentit la jeune femme se détendre signe qu'elle appréciait, il continua son manège tout la poussant doucement contre le bord pour qu'il puisse avoir un meilleure appui.

Le jeune homme savait que dans très peu de temps la jeune femme laisserait tombée ses barrières et en voudrait plus. Il descendit donc sa bouche sur son sein droit. Il le titillait, le mordillais, le gobait sensuellement. Le serpentard tenait toujours les bras de la jeune femme mais après un regard vers celle-ci ou il vit qu'elle était autant excitée que lui il décida de la lâcher attendant la réaction de la jeune femme.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, en effet la jeune femme prit le blond par le cou et l'embrassa a pleine bouche ce qui fit sourire le serpentard. Elle était à lui, du moins pour cette nuit. Il la sortit de l'eau et l'allongea sur le carrelage de la salle de bain.

Drago reprit sa découverte du corps de la brune. Celui-ci déposait des baisers mouillé sur son ventre puis remontait doucement vers ses deux globes qui subissaient le même traitement. Le jeune homme fit parcourir l'une de ses mains sur tout le corps d'Hermione la faisant frémir. Petite à petit, celle-ci descendit vers son intimité qu'il caressa sensuellement avant de l'introduire dans sa moiteur. Le jeune homme commença de long vas et viens lent a l'intérieur de la jeune femme qui bougeait au rythme de son doigt. Il entreprit donc d'insérer un deuxième et d'accéléra la cadence. A présent il avait un rythme rapide et soutenu.

La jeune femme ne savait plus ou elle était ni même comment elle s'appelait. Il avait à ce moment précis trop de sensation qui la parcourait. Elle sentait les doigts expert de son amant s'activer dans son intimité et lui envoyer des ondes de plaisirs à travers tout le corps. Hermione avait bien sur déjà connu d'autres hommes de façon intime mais rien n'avait jamais était comparable à ce que Drago lui faisait vivre.

Drago de son coté qui sentait que la jeune femme n'allait pas tarder à venir, retira ses doigts de l'intimité de celle-ci. Cet acte provoqua chez sa partenaire un grognement de frustration qui le fit amplement sourire. Drago était un joueur et voulait tout contrôler. Il voulait la faire jouir comme le lui avait décidé et ce n'était pas de cette manière. La bouche du jeune homme reprit possession des lèvres rougit et gonflé de désir de la jeune femme tout en créant une friction entre son érection et l'intimité de la jeune femme.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Granger ? susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque

- Malfoy… dit-elle en se frottant encore plus à lui

- je veux t'entendre le dire ! Dit le moi Granger !

- Malfoy prend moi s'il te plait.

Drago pénétra alors la jeune femme d'un coup de reins habile et fort. Il commença par des vas et vient lent et doux pendant de longue minutes comme pour la faire languir, comme pour qu'elle se souvienne de lui. Puis petit à petit voyant que sa partenaire en voulait d'avantage, ses coups de reins se firent à chaque fois plus puissant et plus dévastateur. Drago pilonnait la lionne de façon presque bestiale comme pour lui faire passer par cet acte toutes ses choses qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se dire. Il jeta un coup d'œil a son amante qui avait l'air d'apprécier le traitement qui lui infligé. Drago sortit complètement de la jeune femme. Il passa un doigt sur sa fente humide qu'il titilla quelques secondes avant de la pénétrer à nouveau plus fort.

- Tu es si serrée ...

Drago la pénétrait sans retenu et chaque poussé aller plus profond que la précédente. Il devait avouer qu'elle était terriblement bonne et que c'était l'une de ses meilleures partie de baise mise à part celle avec sa meilleure amie.

Drago senti les parois de la jeune femme se contracter violement autour de sexe ce qui le fit venir lui aussi en un râle rauque.

La jeune femme se retourna et regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux. Son souffle était erratique, son corps était comme du coton. Elle ne savait pas comment elle devait réagir. Elle venait de coucher avec son pire ennemi, comment en était-elle arrivée la ? Elle n'aurait jamais du céder, elle n'aurait jamais du faire ça. Hermione récupéra ses affaires et se rhabilla en vitesse puis sans un regard au blond, elle retourna dans ses appartements.

* * *

**Bon est-ce que je dois me cacher? ^^**

**voila pour ce chapitre : Verdict ? **

**Bisous et bonne nuit =)**

**Liline-Cullen**


	11. 11

**Hello tous le monde ! **

**voila ce onzième chapitre =) **

**Encore une fois merci aux favoris/mise en alerte et reviews =D**

**réponse à Delphine : merci , j'avoue que j'avais un peu peur quand j'ai cliquer sur "publier le chapitre" xD, ensuite et bien tu verra ;) . bisous !**

**je ne vous fais pas plus attendre ! bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Le mois de Janvier commençait doucement. La période de noël était passée et Hermione était rentrée chez elle pour l'occasion. Elle avait également eu le droit de passer une semaine au terrier avec ses amis.

La rentrée s'était effectuée une semaine auparavant. Et depuis l'incident comme l'appelait Hermione, les deux préfets ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Ils s'évitaient, comme s'il avaient passé un accord tactique. Aucun d'eux ne faisait d'effort pour changer cela.

Hermione passait de plus en plus de temps avec Dimitry. Durant les vacances, ils s'étaient envoyé des lettres tous les jours pour ne pas perdre contact. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrée à la bibliothèque les deux adolescents passaient leur temps libre ensemble. Hermione aimait son intelligence, elle adorait le voir rougir lorsqu'elle le complimentait, elle aimait sa façon dont il la regardait quand ils étaient que tous les deux.

Grâce au beau Gryffondor, la jeune femme avait presque pu oublier ce qu'il s'était passé avec Malfoy. Oui presque car malgré tous ses efforts, elle repensait sans cesse à ses mains sur son corps, l'effet de sa bouche. Tout lui rappelait le blond. A chaque fois qu'elle le croisait elle avait des frisons qui la parcouraient. Elle avait cédé à la tentation et malgré ce qu'elle essayer de montrer elle avait aimée ça. Depuis qu'elle avait cédé elle évitait le serpentard car elle ne voulait pas voir dans ses yeux la satisfaction de l'avoir mise dans son lit. Elle savait que pour lui ce n'était qu'un jeu, elle savait qu'elle ne devait s'attendre à rien de sa part pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à oublier.

Hermione soupira et s'habilla pour aller déjeuner. Elle descendit rejoindre ses amis a leur table mais les écoutaient d'une oreille distraite. Celle-ci en avait marre de cette situation. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait dire ou comment en parler avec le serpentard. Elle voulait que les choses redeviennent comme elles étaient avant ce stupide incident. Elle préférait encore qu'il l'insulte ou se moque d'elle plutôt qu'il l'ignore. Elle devait être masochiste de pensée ça mais au moins il faisait attention à elle.

XXXXXXXX

Drago Malfoy ne parlait presque plus depuis « leur disputes » qui en faite n'en était même pas une pensa le blond. Ils avaient seulement arrêté de se parler mais cela le mettait en colère. Il ne voulait parler à personne et encore moins se justifier. Il ne savait pas pourquoi depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble la brune l'ignorait. Bon il devait admettre qu'il en faisait de même mais cette situation l'énervait. Il avait tout fais depuis sept ans pour qu'elle se souvienne de lui, il avait insulté et humilier pour qu'elle n'oublie pas qui il était et maintenant elle l'ignorait royalement. Ça le rendait furieux, il préférait qu'elle réponde à ses insultes ou même qu'elle lui hurle dessus car au moins malgré que ce soit de la haine, ça prouvait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui.

Le cours d'histoire de la magie était comme d'habitude soporifique, le jeune homme se demandait en quoi ça lui servirais mais il était obliger d'y aller. Il s'ennuyait fermement lorsqu'il vit apparaitre sur son parchemin

_Malfoy, j'en ai marre de cette situation HG_

Dire que le jeune homme était surpris était un euphémisme, il prit sa plume et décida de répondre :

_Dans ce cas nous sommes deux, cette situation est puéril._

Le Blond se tourna vers la jeune femme et vit son sourire lorsqu'elle lut sa réponse. Il aimait ce sourire mais pour rien au monde il lui dirait.

_On sait tout les deux que c'était une erreur ce qu'il c'est passé mais nous allons encore devoir passer du temps ensemble et s'ignorer n'est pas la solution_

La réponse lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. Elle pensait que c'était une erreur ? Donc pour elle ça ne voulait rien dire ? Drago ne savait pas quoi lui répondre car pour une fois il n'avait pas couché avec une fille juste pour compléter son tableau de chasse. Non il avait couché avec elle car à ce moment la il désirait plus que tout.

_Tu te trompe Granger, ce n'était pas une erreur pour moi._

Après ce dernier message le jeune homme ne répondit plus et suivit ses cours sans regarder la Gryffondor. Oui c'était Drago Malfoy, oui il était le tombeur de ses dames et oui il avait couché avec la moitié des filles de Poudlard mais Granger n'était pas n'importe qu'elle fille. Et malgré sa réputation le fait qu'elle croit qu'il avait joué avec elle lui fit mal sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Le cours se termina et Drago prit ses affaires pour continuer sa journée de cours normalement. Il passa la journée avec Blaise et Pansy qui au vu de l'état de leur meilleur amis ne lui adressèrent la parole que si c'était nécessaire. Le jeune homme rentra dans ses appartements. Il prit la bouteille de Whisky pur feu qu'il avait dans sa chambre et se servit un verre. Il avait besoin de décompresser.

Depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard beaucoup de chose avait changé. Malgré les pics qu'ils s'envoyaient sans cesse il appréciait de plus en plus la présence de son homologue mais il savait que dans peu de temps elle serait mariée à un autre et qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire. Pourtant il trouvait ça injuste, pour une fois dans sa vie il avait le choix de ce qu'il voulait faire et surtout il pouvait être avec la fille qu'il voulait mais il fallait que cette même fille ait une double identité et soit obligé d'épouser un genre de noble.

XXXXXXXX

Le cours d'histoire de la magie c'était terminée de façon étrange. Qu'est-ce que Malfoy voulais dire par « tu te trompe Granger, ce n'était pas une erreur pour moi » ? Cela voulait-il dire que sa comptait pour lui ? La jeune femme n'en était pas certaine de ça. Malfoy avait toujours était un petit con prétentieux et surtout il avait toujours été infecte avec elle alors comment pouvait-il lui dire se genre de chose ? Peut-être avait-il changé au fond.

Elle sortit de ses cours et se dirigea tranquillement vers le parc où elle devait retrouver Dimitry. Ce garçon était vraiment génial. Il ne se moquait jamais d'elle et la complimentait toujours sur son physique. Arrivé dans le parc elle remarqua que le beau Serdaigle était assit sur l'herbe. Son regard se posa sur la jeune femme et elle vit apparaître un sourire sur son visage.

- Salut Dimitry

- Salut Hermione, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Et bien j'ai connu mieux, et toi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Mia ?

- Oublie Dimitry, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

- D'accord, bon alors sinon que vas-tu faire pendant les vacances ?

- Je dois rentrer chez moi et on ira surement en France mentit la jeune femme

- C'est super cool ça ! Et bien moi je reste ici pour ses vacances

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Tu sais chez moi tout ne vas très bien en ce moment donc je préfère rester là.

- Je suis désolé Dim

- Merci

Les deux amis passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à parler de tout et de rien. La jeune femme s'était attachée au Gryffondor au fur et à mesure de leur rendez-vous. Pour une fois elle se sentait libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

- Hermione dit le jeune homme

- Oui Dimitry

- Heu… voila je voulais te dire que…

- Oui

Le jeune homme en question prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et déposa délicatement ses lèvres contre celle de la rouge et or. Le baiser était sensuel et tendre mais Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à un certain serpentard et malgré que Dimitry embrasse très bien elle ne ressenti pas tout les frissons qui l'avait parcouru lorsque Drago l'avait embrassé. La jeune femme balaya ses pensées et se concentra sur le jeune homme qui était entrain de l'embrasser. Le baiser prit fin et le jeune homme qui le regardait dans les yeux lui sourit comme jamais.

- J'aimerais que tu deviennes ma copine Hermione, je me suis attaché à toi, tu es une fille extraordinaire et tu es magnifique.

La jeune femme ne savait pas si lui dire oui était une bonne idée, elle savait que de toute manière cette histoire ne mènerais à rien et que le beau Gryffondor ne savait finalement rien d'elle. Il savait ce que tout le monde savait mais ce n'était pas elle. Elle devait vraiment lui dire non en sachant ce qui allait arriver dans même pas deux mois mais son sourire et ses yeux pétillants l'en dissuadèrent et elle embrassa à nouveau le jeune homme.

Le nouveau couple passa encore quelques heures ensemble puis la jeune femme retourna avec un grand sourire à ses appartements. Arrivé dans le salon elle vit Malfoy assit sur le canapé et une bouteille de whisky pur feu vide. Malfoy s'était soulé ? pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

- Malfoy dit-elle d'une voie incertaine

- Ah Granger dit le concerner en se levant,

- Tu es sous Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle sachant très bien la réponse

- En quoi ça te concerne ? demanda-t-il acide

- ça me concerne Malfoy parce que nous avons fait une trêve et que ton état est inquiétant

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Granger !

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié, c'est de l'inquiétude

- Je me fou de ton inquiétude, tu comprends ça ? tu te moque bien de ce que je ressens toi !

- Depuis quand tu es capable de ressentir quelque chose toi ? ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer la brune

- Tu vois Granger ! dit-il en s'approchant, tu ne sais rien sur moi ! tu veux que je sois honnête ? notre trêve comme tu l'appel si bien, elle ne va pas que dans un sens !

- Ce qui veut dire Malfoy ?

- Ce qui veux dire que sa ne doit pas être que moi qui fait des efforts ! tu me reproche chaque faux pas que je fais, tu me reproche de ne pas être assez la pour toi vu la situation mais toi de ton coté tu te fou pas mal de ce que je peux ressentir. Comment tu peux dire que ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous n'était qu'une erreur ?

- Parce qu'on se déteste Malfoy ! ça n'aurais jamais du arriver !

- Faux Granger, tu me déteste nuance ! je vais me coucher maintenant, cracha-t-il.

Le jeune homme se retourna sans attendre la réponse de son homologue. La jeune femme quand à elle était bouche bée. Il ne la détestait pas, elle ne comprenait vraiment plus rien à tous ça. Elle alla se couché et se dit que le lendemain qui était samedi elle aurait tout le temps pour parler au serpentard.

XXXXXXXX

Le palais Edward's Montez était silencieux à cette heure tardive. Les bonnes étaient dans leur appartements et le couple royal était partit se coucher serein. Les caméras de sécurités avaient été activées pour plus de sécurité. Le silence était le plus total dans le château.

Deux hommes en combinaison noire et avec des cagoules étaient devant le portail du château. Les deux hommes avaient une mission ce soir et ils avaient tout prévu dans les moindres détails. Ils avaient engagé un homme qui pouvait déjouer n'importe quel système d'alarme et de caméra avec un ordinateur. L'expert en sécurité leur avaient affirmé qu'ils auraient trente minutes ou aucune sécurité ne serait opérationnel dans le château ce qui laissait aux deux hommes largement le temps de terminer leur mission.

- Nous sommes en place dit l'un des hommes dans un talkie-walkie

- D'accord je coupe tout, vous avez trente minutes pas plus

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et poussèrent le portail et attendirent le son de l'alarme qui était sensée sonner mais qui ne vint pas. Les deux hommes avaient bien le champ libre. En quelques minutes, ils s'infiltrèrent dans le château. Ils savaient parfaitement où ils devaient aller, ils connaissaient ce château dans les moindres recoins pour avoir placé un espion a l'intérieur depuis maintenant 10ans. Arrivé devant la porte du couple royal les deux hommes chargèrent leur silencieux et poussèrent la porte délicatement pour ne pas réveiller les occupants. Chacun des deux hommes se plaça devant l'une d'elle et après un regard commun ils appuyèrent sur la détente. Aucun bruit n'avait été émis, personne ne se doutait de ce qui venait de se passer. Les deux hommes ressortirent comme ils étaient entrés sans laisser de trace.

XXXXXXXX

Hermione Granger ou encore Helena Edward's Montez était une jeune fille qui avait toujours était responsable. Elle avait toujours tout fait pour respecter les règles et être une fille qu'on aurait put qualifier de respectable. Elle n'avait jamais jugé les personnes sur leur apparences, elle n'avait jamais tenue compte des commérages qui descendaient en flèche certaine personnes. Pourtant aujourd'hui la jeune femme n'était plus certaine de tout cela. Elle avait toujours menti à ses soit disant meilleurs ami, elle avait jugé Drago Malfoy sur des apparences sans réellement apprendre à regarder derrière les apparences. Elle n'a jamais voulu considérer Drago comme quelqu'un de bien. Pourtant elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait jamais voulu devenir un mangemort. Elle savait aussi que c'était à cause de son éducation, qui au final n'était pas si éloigne de la sienne, qu'il avait toujours appris à masquer ses émotions. Elle savait que toute ses insultes était pour ne pas que son père Lucius le torture à coup de Doloris ou pire. Elle avait conscience de tout ça et pourtant la jeune femme n'avait jamais voulu réviser son jugement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-elle à le voir d'un mauvais œil ? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas le voir comme il était maintenant ? Au fond d'elle, la jeune femme avait la réponse à ses questions. Elle savait que si elle révisait son jugement, elle n'aurait plus aucune raison de le détester et elle pourrait très facilement tomber amoureuse de lui. Oui elle savait que le haïr la protégeait contre les sentiments que Drago suscitait chez elle. Oui, c'était tellement plus facile de le détester.

Hermione se réveilla de très mauvaise humeur, elle avait passé une très mauvaise nuit et tous s'embrouillait dans son esprit. Elle sortit de son lit en trainant des pieds et partit directement à la douche pour se réveiller un peu. L'eau chaude détendit ses muscles endoloris et fit pousser un soupir de contentement à la jeune femme. Elle se détendit sous l'eau pendant de longue minutes avant de sortir puis elle s'habilla d'un jean simple et d'un top noir.

En sortant de la salle de bain la jeune femme remarque que dans l'appartement tout était encore éteint, signe que son homologue dormait encore. Elle décida d'aller dans les cuisines prendre un déjeuner pour elle et Malfoy. Elle avait besoin de lui parler et surtout qu'il lui pardonne.

- Miss Hermione Granger, c'est un plaisir pour Dobby de vous revoir dit l'elfe de maison en s'inclinant.

- C'est un plaisir partagé dit la jeune, je me demandais s'il serait possible d'avoir un petit déjeuner pour deux personnes ?

- Bien sur, Dobby fait ça tout de suite miss.

Dobby prépara un petit déjeuner copieux et le donna à la jeune femme qui remercia l'elfe chaleureusement. Hermione se dirigea à nouveau vers ses appartements avec le plateau du petit déjeuner. Arriver dans l'appartement elle entendit que la douche coulait signe que le serpentard était réveiller. Elle s'assit sur le canapé en attendant que Drago sorte de la douche. Après de longues minutes elle entendit enfin la douche s'arrêter et quelques secondes plus tard elle le vit sortir de la douche. Elle le trouvait vraiment beau malgré les cernes évidents qu'il avait sous ses yeux.

- Malfoy…

- Granger, j'ai mal à la tête, pas maintenant

- J'ai fait préparer le petit déjeuner, tu en veux ?

- Merci

Il s'installa en face d'elle et piocha dans le plateau de quoi se nourrir. Le silence entre eux n'était pas gênant, il était reposant mais Hermione voulait absolument éclaircir ce qu'il c'était passer la veille

- Je suis désolé Malfoy dit-elle simplement

- Je me moque de tes excuses dit-il

- Je sais, mais je sais que je n'avais pas le droit de te juger sans te connaitre. Je sais que tu essaye de faire des efforts et que moi je fais tout pour t'en vouloir alors qu'il n'y a pas de raisons. En faite il n'y a plus de raison, je sais qu'on c'est jamais vraiment apprécié mais maintenant qu'on a l'occasion d'apprendre à vraiment se connaitre je mets des barrières et me bute à vouloir te détester et je sais que je n'ai pas le droit alors je suis désolé Malfoy, même si tu te fiche de mes excuses. Tu crois qu'on pourrait essayer de devenir ami ?

- Ami ? sérieusement ?

- Oui sérieusement

- On pourrait toujours essayer dit-il

- Vraiment sourit la jeune femme

- Oui vraiment mais arrête de me juger sans savoir

- Je ne le ferais plus, promis

- Je ne veux pas des promesses en l'air Granger,

- Je tiens toujours mes promesses Malfoy et si on s'appelait par nos prénoms puisque nous sommes amis à présent

- D'accord sourit le blond

Les deux homologues passèrent finalement la journée à parler de tout et de rien. Ils se parlèrent de leur passé, de leur vie et tout sa sans aucune insulte. Si quelqu'un les avaient vu à cet instant il n'aurait jamais dis que les deux adolescents avaient passé plus de sept ans à se haïr. Ils finirent finalement par s'endormir très tard dans la nuit sur le canapé avec tous les deux le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**Et bien comment dire que comme vous l'avez compris, il va y avoir du changement dans les chapitres à venir !**

**c'est à vous maintenant ;) **

**Bonne soirée **

**bisous Liline-Cullen**


	12. 12

**Hello à vous! je suis un vraiment triste que ma bêta ne puisse plus corriger mes chapitres ! je tiens a lui dire un nouvelle fois : MERCI !**

**Bon sinon, voici le chapitre suivant que mon meilleur ami à prit le temps de corriger pour que je puisse publier dans les temps!**

**Delphine : merci, heu... je pense que tu vas être surprise par ce chapitre xD ^^**

**AliceFanDramione : merci beaucoup =) ! voila la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras !**

**Encore une fois merci au mise en alerte/favoris et reviews ! =)**

**sur ce bonne lecture**

* * *

Les deux hommes étaient dans la limousine qui les ramenait chez eux. Ils avaient mené leur mission à bien mais pour pouvoir prendre le pouvoir il fallait que la fille disparaisse aussi.

- Ton fils doit agir dans les plus brefs délais car dès que la fille saura pour ses parents , elle reviendra directement au château et les procédures de succession seront mise en place. Elle doit mourir.

- Il m'a dit que sa mission avançait plutôt bien, je lui envoi un hibou dès que je suis rentré.

- Bien, tout commence à se mettre/toutes les pièces se mettent en place, sourit l'autre homme. Bientôt le pouvoir sera à nous…

- Oui mon ami, bientôt nous seront les hommes les plus influents de ce pays et personne ne pourra se dresser contre nous.

- Prenons un verre pour fêter ça mon ami.

- Avec plaisir, sourit l'autre

Les deux hommes trinquèrent à leur future collaboration puis chacun rentra chez lui.

XXXXXXXX

Hermione se réveilla sur canapé avec en face d'elle, son homologue qui dormait encore. Souriant à cette vue, elle se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller le blond. Elle s'habilla rapidement et descendit dans la grande salle pour y être tranquille. Le calme était son meilleur ami. Parfois la jeune femme aimé prendre son déjeuner toute seule.

- Salut !

Elle se retourna et aperçut Dimitry qui l'embrassa tendrement.

- Dimitry , sourit Hermione un peu mal à l'aise.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui oui répondit la jeune femme, je n'ai pas tellement dormi cette nuit, je suis un peu fatiguée c'est tout.

- Ça te dirait qu'on aille se balader dans le parc cette après-midi ?

- D'accord sourit la jeune femme on se retrouve tout à l'heure alors

Elle embrassa le beau Gryffondor et se dirigea vers la tour pour aller voir Ginny. Elle avait besoin de conseils et savait que sa meilleure amie pourrait lui venir en aide. En tant que préfète en chef elle avait le mot de passe de chaque tour et heureusement pour elle. Elle entra directement dans le dortoir de sa meilleure amie qui elle le savait était debout a cette heure la.

- Salut Gin'

- Mione dit-elle en la prenant dans les bras, j'ai l'impression de ne plus te voir en ce moment…

- Je sais Gin, mais ma vie est un chaos en ce moment et j'ai besoin de toi.

- Dis-moi tout.

- Bon par ou commencer? J'ai rencontré il n'y a pas longtemps un Gryffondor de 7ème année qui avait besoin d'aide pour un devoir de métamorphose. Au début on se voyait juste pour que je l'aide à bosser ses cours puis petit à petit on s'est mis à se voir plus souvent et maintenant on sort ensemble.

- Mais c'est génial s'extasia la jeune femme ! je veux tout savoir ! Il est beau ? Il embrasse bien ?

- Gin, rigola Hermione, écoute jusqu'à la fin s'il te plait. Bon oui il est très beau et oui il embrasse bien mais comment te dire −et s'il te plait ne crie pas. J'ai couché avec Drago Malfoy avant de sortir avec Dimitry et tu vois je ne peux pas m'empêcher de comparer Dimitry à Malfoy… Quand j'ai embrassé Malfoy il y a des milliers de frissons qui ont parcouru mon corps. Je me sentais à ma place comme si ca devait se passer comme ça, plus rien autour ne comptait mis à part nous deux. Alors que quand j'embrasse Dimitry, oui ça me plait mais je ne retrouve pas toute ses sensations. Gin je suis perdu la.

- Bon à mon avis, ton Dimitry tu l'aimes beaucoup il n'y a pas de doute mais je pense ma belle que tu es tombée amoureuse de Malfoy.

- Quoi ? Mais ça ne va pas Gin ?!

- D'après ce que tu me dis je ne vois pas d'autres explications

- Comment peux-tu en être si certaine ?

- Parce que c'est ce que je ressens quand je suis avec Harry

Les mots de sa meilleure amie s'imprimèrent dans son esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas être tombée amoureuse de Malfoy ! Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça elle le haïssait, ça devait être autre chose. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il soit le seul qui sache vraiment qui elle était, oui peut-être mais ça n'expliquait en aucun cas les émotions qu'elle avait ressentit lorsqu'il l'avait touché. Ça n'expliquait pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui quand il ne rentrait pas et surtout ça n'expliquait pas qu'elle ai été jalouse qu'il découche pour aller sauter une fille.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire Gin ?

- Tu dois quitter Dimitry Mione et parle à Malfoy.

- Parler à Malfoy ? tu as perdu la tête ? Il ne m'aime pas Gin ! Si je lui avoue mes sentiments ça gâchera l'amitié qu'on a établit.

- Je n'en suis pas certaine, mais c'est à toi de voir.

- D'accord, je vais y réfléchir dit Hermione pensive. En tout cas merci pour tout, tu es la meilleure, qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ?

- Pas grand-chose, rétorqua la rousse en la prenant dans ses bras

XXXXXXXX

La mission du jeune homme allait bientôt se terminer, bientôt il pourrait rendre fière son père. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour que son plan puisse fonctionner mais aujourd'hui, il savait qu'il n'était plus qu'à deux doigts de réussir.

Toute sa vie, son père l'avait formé pour ce moment. Tout sa vie, il lui avait répéter qu'elle n'était pas digne d'être reine et qu'avec son aide il renverserait la monarchie pour s'imposer au trône et gouverner comme il l'entendait. C'est vrai qu'il aurait du être roi lui et pas elle. Mais son « père » biologique en avait décidé autrement en le cachant ! Il était pourtant l'ainé ! Il aurait du devenir Roi mais il n'était pas un enfant légitime puisque le roi l'avait conçue hors mariage. Et à cause de ça, c'était elle qui allait hériter de SON trône et ça, il ne le permettrait jamais !

Heureusement, celui qui l'avait élevé lui appris à se battre et avait tout fait pour qu'il puisse récupérer ce qui lui appartenait de droit. Le jeune homme sourit devant le miroir qui lui renvoyait son image. Il souriait car dans moins de 24h , l'héritière aura disparu… Lui ne servirait que d'appât car lorsqu'elle comprendra qu'il veut la tuer pour son trône, elle irait s'assurer que ses parents allait bien et c'est la que tout prendra fin…

XXXXXXXX

Hermione se dirigeait dans le parc où elle avait rendez-vous avec Dimitry. Elle avait la ferme intention de rompre car elle avait compris qu'elle ne l'aimait pas de la bonne manière. Oui, il était attachant, oui, il était beau mais son cœur appartenait à un autre et rester en couple avec lui serait comme lui mentir. Elle aperçut le jeune homme qui était adossé à un arbre, il lui souriait et ses yeux pétillaient. Arrivé à sa hauteur il l'a pris dans ses bras et voulu lui déposer un baiser sur la bouche mais la jeune femme détourna la tête si bien qu'il atterrit sur sa joue.

- Assieds toi Dimitry, je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta sans broncher. Hermione prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

- Je tiens beaucoup à toi, vraiment, seulement je pense que nous deux ce n'est pas possible en tant que couple. Tu me plaie mais je ne pense pas que se soit suffisant pour construire quelque chose de stable. Je suis vraiment désolé…

Elle regardait son ex-petit ami en attente d'une réaction, qui lui hurle dessus en lui disant qu'elle s'était moquer de lui ou qu'il parte en lui disant qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la revoir mais au lieu de ça elle aperçut un sourire.

- Hermione sourit-il tu me facilite presque la tache

- De quoi tu parle Dimitry ?

Le jeune homme sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Hermione qui elle n'avait pas pensée à prendre la sienne. Elle se sentit très idiote et surtout elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ça.

- Je vais t'expliquer et ensuite tu me suivras d'accord ?

La jeune femme acquiesça mais elle était terrifiée. Elle se rendit compte que le jeune homme l'avait manipulé depuis le début et qu'elle s'était fait avoir comme une débutante. Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces sur Malfoy et espéra qu'il avait toujours le collier sur lui

- Bon alors je m'appelle Dimitry Edward's Lopez

- Quoi ?

- Et oui je suis ton demi-frère. Ton père avait prit ma mère comme maitresse, tu sais comment ça se passe dans un mariage de convenance, l'époux à autant de maitresse qu'il le souhaite et sa femme ferme les yeux tant qu'ensemble ils ont un enfant héritier : toi. Mais vois-tu petite sœur, c'est MOI qui aurais du devenir Roi ! Pas toi ! Je suis le plus âgé et c'était à moi de régner ! Mais il a fallut qu'il te revienne ! Si tu savais combien je t'ai détesté pendant toutes ces années ! T,oi ton père ne t'a pas abandonner, tu avais des parents qui t'aimaient alors que moi je n'avais que mon oncle !

- Dimitry, essaya de le calmer Hermione, si tu baisse ta baguette, on pourra discuter de ça calmement, aller voir mon père et trouver une solution, j'en suis certaine.

- Oh non Helena, j'attends ce moment depuis des années ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que ça fait de vivre dans une ferme alors que je suis un prince tout ça parce que tu es née !

- Je suis désolée… dit-elle simplement.

- Pas moi petite sœur car bientôt je régnerais et toi, tu ne seras plus là pour le voir.

Dimitry regardait la jeune femme d'un regard noir emplit de dégout et de colère. Elle allait mourir dans ce parc à cause de ses origines, son père l'avait prévenu, il lui avait dit d'être prudente mais elle ne l'avait pas écouté.

- Si tu la touches je te fais exploser la tête, dit une voix dans son dos .

Elle vit Drago sortir de derrière l'arbre la baguette pointer sur Dimitry. Hermione était soulager que Drago soit arrivé, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer

- AVADA-

- STUPEFIX ! cria le blond

Dimitry tomba par terre raide comme une statue. Hermione se jeta dans les bras du blond qui la serra doucement contre lui. Elle se mit à pleurer, pas parce qu'elle avait eu peur mais à cause des révélations qu'elle avait faîte. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que son père puisse avoir un enfant hors mariage et surtout que son « demi-frère » aille jusqu'à la séduire pour mieux pouvoir la piéger.

- Chut… c'est finit dit Drago en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Non tu ne comprends pas dit-elle en pleurant toujours, c'était mon demi frère.

- Je croyais tu étais fille unique répondit le jeune homme incrédule.

- Oui moi aussi.

Ils firent léviter le corps du jeune homme jusqu'au bureau de la directrice où ils lui expliquèrent la situation. Hermione avait du lui expliquer comment cela était arrivé et la jeune femme rougit en lui avouant qu'il l'avait séduite pour mieux la piéger. Les deux homologues se rendirent dans leur appartement dans un silence confortable. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et Hermione lui raconta ce que Dimitry lui avait dit aujourd'hui. Le blond semblait réfléchir.

- Euh… Hermione ? tenta-t-il.

- Oui ?

Panique pas mais si ton demi frère voulait récupérer le trône, il pourrait, lui où d'autres, s'en prendre à tes parents. Il serait peut-être plus sage d'aller les voir demain pour les mettre en sécurité.

- Tu as raison, nous irons les voir demain. Merci d'être la Drago, vraiment, tu m'as sauvé la vie aujourd'hui.

- C'est ma mission Hermione, tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier.

La jeune femme lui sourit et se cala dans ses bras musclé, elle savait qu'à tout moment il pouvait la repousser mais elle avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité ce soir. Contre toute attente, le jeune homme resserra sa prise sur elle et lui déposa un baiser sur le front comme pour lui dire qu'il était la et que tout irait bien.

* * *

**Est-ce que vous me détestez ou pas ? ^^ **

**non plus sérieusement j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop deçut ! **

**je vous fais de gros bisous**

**Bye liline-cullen **


	13. 13

**Salut à tout le monde! **

**bon alors voila ce chapitre qui va définitivement marqué un tournant pour l'histoire **

**XDrayXMioneX : merci beaucoup, ta review me fait super plaisir, j'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite! bisous =)**

**Anonyme ( en espérant que tu te reconnaisse parce que je n'ai pas de nom lol^^ ) : effectivement, tu as parfaitement raison dans ce que tu dis, elle n'était plus une petite fille, et en relisant je me suis dis " bah ouai c'est vrai que c'est un peu bizarre" , merci pour cette remarque qui me permet aussi de m'améliorer, si tu as d'autres remarques hésite pas je les acceptes. en tout j'espère quand même que tu aimes la suite SANS FAUTES xD ! bisous**

**Encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction , pour les mises en alertes/ favoris et reviews ! vraiment ça fait plaisir **

**Sur ce bonne lecture à vous =) **

* * *

Hermione se réveilla difficilement. Elle avait passé une nuit horrible. Elle revoyait sans cesse Dimitry pointer sa baguette sur elle et tenter de prononcer le sortilège de mort. Elle avait comprit la veille à quel point ce fut dur pour lui d'être rejeter par son père et de ne pas pouvoir héritier de ce qui aurait du lui appartenir. Pourtant, la jeune femme ne comprenait pas son geste. Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu la voir pour lui dire toute la vérité ? Pourquoi en était-il arrivé à de tels extrémités ? Il lui avait carrément fait croire qu'il était amoureux d'elle pour gagner sa confiance , et elle, qui pourtant avait activement participé à la guerre et qui avait vu tout les aspects de la manipulation, n'avait rien vu venir. Elle ne s'était pas une seule seconde douter de quelque chose. La jeune femme sourit ironiquement en se disant que son père avait raison, que peut-être avoir un protecteur était une bonne chose .

- Bonjour

La voix de Drago la sortit de ses pensées, elle regarda le jeune homme et lui adressa un sourire franc. Même au réveil il était beau, ses cheveux en bataille lui donnait un air sauvage qui ajoutait à son charme naturel.

- Bonjour Drago .

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Oui ca peut aller, mais ça ira mieux lorsque mon père m'aura fourni des explications, je ne comprends pas comment il a pu me mentir pendant toutes ses années.

- Il devait avoir ses raisons j'imagine.

- Oui, bon allons chez la directrice pour lui dire que nous allons chez moi .

- Tu me laisse le temps de prendre une douche ?

- Oui Malfoy rigola-t-elle, va te pomponner .

Le blond partit prendre sa douche tout en laissant un regard noir à la jeune femme, ce qui accentua son fou rire. Il était pire qu'une fille mais il fallait bien qu'il entretienne ce corps de rêve comme il s'en vantait. Après plus de trois quart d'heure, elle vit enfin ressortit Drago de salle de bain. Il avait mit un pantalon noir et un tee-shirt blanc qui moulait parfaitement sa musculature. Elle retirait ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt, il n'était pas seulement beau mais carrément magnifique et sexy. Malfoy sexy ? Elle rougit à cette pensée ce qui eu pour effet de faire lever sourire le jeune homme

- Arrête de pensée à des choses coquine sur moi Granger se moqua-t-il.

- Je ne pensais pas du tout à des choses coquines Malfoy répliqua-t-elle.

- Ah oui ? pourtant tes rougeurs sur le visage me font pensées le contraire

Elle le fusilla du regard ce qui déclencha son rire. Les deux homologues se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la directrice pour l'informer de leur projet. Malgré le « pass VIP » d'Hermione, la jeune femme n'aimait pas partir sans prévenir.

- Sorbet et citron prononça-t-elle

La porte se déverrouilla et les deux amis entrèrent. La directrice était assise sur son fauteuil et semblait presque les attendre.

- Asseyez-vous dit-elle

Hermione et Drago obéir sans poser de questions.

- Minerva dit Hermione avant que la directrice puisse ouvrir la bouche. Au vu des événements d'hier, j'aimerais me rendre chez moi pendant quelques jours, le temps d'expliquer à mes parents la situation et d'installer des sorts de protections si vous me le permettez bien évidement.

- Je crains que cela ne soit plus nécessaire miss Edward's

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle alarmée

- J'allais justement vous convoquer, nous avons reçu un hibou ce matin. Vos parents ont été assassiné… Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Assassiné ? Mais pourquoi ?

Sa tête lui tournait… Les mots de la directrice s'étaient frayé un chemin dans l'esprit d'Helena, ses parents, ceux qui l'avaient élevé, ceux qui avaient tout fait pour la protéger. Mort… Ils étaient morts ! Elle n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de serrer son père dans bras, sa mère ne viendrait plus la border le soir malgré qu'elle ai 17ans. Elle ne les reverrait plus jamais. Comment allait-elle faire sans eux ? Ils étaient tout pour elle, pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce soit eux qui soit tués ! Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il contre elle. Les larmes inondaient ses joues, elle n'entendait plus ce qui se disait autour d'elle. Elle sentit seulement Drago la prendre dans ses bras et la bercer en essayant de lui murmurait qu'il était la et que ca irait.

Après presque une heure à pleurer, ses larmes avaient cessé de couler, mais elle ne bougeait pas. Elle ne parlait pas. Elle n'avait pas envie de se relever, elle voulait simplement rester la toute sa vie. Pourtant petit à petit toute sa tristesse et son désespoir se transformèrent en colère voir pire en haine. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve ceux qui avaient tué ses parents, il fallait qu'elle leur rende justice. Elle se dégagea des bras de Drago et regarda la directrice.

- Je ne reviendrais pas ici Minerva, maintenant que mes parents ne sont plus je dois rentrée au Palais et entamer les procédures de succession.

- Hermione ça ne serait pas prudent ! Ceux qui ont tué vos parents pourraient vous retrouver et vous tuer aussi.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je sais me défendre. Je vais aller voir mes amis leur dire la vérité et je partirais. Je n'ai plus le choix malheureusement.

- Bien soupira la directrice, je vois que je ne peux pas vous faire changer d'avis

- Non, même si j'aimerais rester ici plus que tout, je ne peux pas, j'ai maintenant des responsabilités assumer et je ne peux pas laisser mon peuple aux mains de personnes tel que celles qui ont tué mes parents ! Ca serait comme les envoyer a l'agonie.

- Je comprends

La jeune femme tourna les talons et sortit du bureau. Elle avait reformé son masque, personne ne pouvait se douter de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Ses traits étaient neutres, rien ne montrait qu'elle avait pleuré pendant plus d'une heure. Pourtant au fond d'elle, la douleur dans sa poitrine lui faisait mal, comme si elle n'avait plus rien mis à part le vide. Le vide et la douleur, voila ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment. Son cœur était devenu comme mort à la seconde ou elle avait apprit qu'ils étaient mort.

- Hermione…

Elle avait presque oublié que Drago était avec elle et qui la suivait. Elle voulait annoncer à ses amis sont départ imminent mais elle voulait le faire seule. Si Harry voyaient Drago se serais presque comme si elle déclenchait une nouvelle guerre.

- Drago, je dois aller parler à Harry et Ginny et si ça ne te dérange pas j'aimerais y aller seule.

- Tu es certaine ?

- Oui

- Bien je t'attendrais dans l'appartement dans ce cas.

- Merci

Elle vit le jeune homme faire demi-tour puis disparaître à l'angle du couloir. Elle inspira fortement et se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondor. Elle donna le mot de passe et arriva dans la salle commune ou ses amis se trouvaient. Ils étaient sur le point de descendre prendre leur déjeuner.

- Hermione demanda Ron surprit, que fais-tu ici ? Non pas que je ne veuille pas te voir hein ?

Les amis dit-elle en les regardant les uns après les autres il faut que je vous parle d'une chose très importante. J'ai prévenu la directrice de vos retards car la discussion risque d'être longue. Et si on allait s'asseoir ?

Tous les Quatre s'installèrent dans les canapés de la salle commune. Le silence était pesant et Hermione voyait bien que ses amis attendaient qu'elle leur raconte tout. La jeune femme inspira fortement et début son histoire. Elle leur expliqua qui elle était réellement, pourquoi elle ne leur avait rien dit, elle leur parla de Rogue et du rôle qu'il avait joué pour elle. Elle leur expliqua pourquoi elle avait du changer d'apparence et pourquoi elle n'avait jamais intégré le dortoir comme tout le monde. Elle leur raconta chaque détail qu'elle jugeait important.

- Ginny, tu te souviens que je t'ai parlé de Dimitry

- Euh oui dit-elle incertaine

- Eh bien il m'a piégé. Il est en réalité mon demi-frère, il m'a séduite pour gagner ma confiance et ainsi pouvoir me tuer pour prendre le pouvoir

- Mais c'est horrible !

- Oui heureusement Drago est arrivé et je n'ai rien eu mais ce n'est pas le cas de mes parents. Ils on été assassiné et je pense que ce sont des complice de Dimitry qui ont fait le coup. Aujourd'hui je n'ai plus le choix je dois repartir pour pouvoir entamer les procédures de succession et surtout je veux retrouver ceux qui ont tué mes parents.

- Je…, commença Harry, je n'arrive pas y croire… je ne t'en veux pas car je sais que tu n'avais pas le choix mais c'est dur a encaisser dit-il

- Je sais et je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous en parler.

- Ça veut dire qu'on se reverra plus ? pleura Ginny

- Si on se reverra mais plus a Poudlard. Vous serez toujours les bienvenus les amis. On a vécu de drôles d'aventures ensemble, on a vaincu un fou furieux alors ce n'est pas la distance qui nous séparera ! Vous pourrez toujours venir me voir quand vous le voudrez. En réalité j'avais même espéré que vous veniez pour les obsèques de mes parents, je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander mais…

- Mais rien du tout Mione, la coupa Ron, tu es notre amie et tu auras besoin de notre soutien. On sera la pour toi.

- Il a raison ajoutèrent Harry et Ginny

- Merci les amis, vous êtes formidable !

Les uns après les autres ils prirent la jeune femme dans leur bras et lui souhaitèrent bon courage pour la suite. Les deux filles pleuraient comme des madeleines alors que les garçons tentaient de retenir ses larmes. Ils venaient de perdre comme leur petite sœur mais ils savaient que ce n'était pas la fin d'une belle amitié.

Après plusieurs heures à faire ses adieux, Hermione retourna à ses appartements pour faire ses bagages. Arriver dans le salon commun aux deux préfets, elle fut surprise de voir toutes leurs affaires déjà prête.

- Drago ?

- Oui

- C'est toi qui as tout préparé ? mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a aussi tes affaires ?

- Parce que je viens avec toi, je ne vais pas te laisser là-bas sans protection

- Mais Drago, tu ne peux pas, tu dois finir ton année à Poudlard et obtenir tes ASPICS

- Je me contre fiche de mes ASPICS Hermione, j'ai donné ma parole que je te protégerais et c'est bien ce que je compte faire.

- Tu te rends compte que la où nous allons, nous n'utiliserons pas la magie ?

- Oui je suis au courant.

- Et tu veux quand même venir ? tu sais si je mets de sorts de protection je ne risque rien ! Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes ton choix par la suite, je ne t'oblige pas me suivre.

- On est amis maintenant et les amis sont la pour s'entraider. Alors je viens avec toi que ça te plaise ou non.

La jeune femme le prit dans ses bras. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que Drago puisse tout mettre de coté pour l'aider. Pour elle c'était la plus belle preuve d'amitié qu'il pouvait lui offrir.

- Merci Drago, vraiment, sans toi je ne sais pas si j'y serais arrivé.

Il lui sourit tendrement et déposa un doux baiser sur son front. Ce simple contact donna des frissons à la jeune femme. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle contrôle ses hormones en sa présence sinon à force il allait se rendre compte que quelque chose et leur amitié prendrait fin. Elle sourit mentalement en se disant qu'aujourd'hui elle ne voulait pas perdre son amitié alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps elle ne voulait même pas le voir s'approcher a plus de cinq mètre. Elle réalisa qu'en très peu de temps elle s'était habituée à sa présence. Un jour il faudrait qu'elle pense à remercier Minerva.

- A quoi tu pense ?

- Oh, juste au fait qu'il faudrait que je remercie Minerva un de ses jours sourit-elle.

- Oui moi aussi, admis le blond.

Ils inspectèrent une dernière fois leur appartements, puis après avoir rétrécit leur bagages ils transplanèrent au château. Arriver dans la chambre d'Helena, la jeune femme reprit son apparence.

- C'est définitif dit-elle, je ne serais plus jamais Hermione Granger

- Au fond Hermione c'est toi, c'est celle que tu aurais être sans l'éducation que tu as reçut. Tu es elle et elle est toi, peu importe ton apparence, tu restes la même ! Ne l'oublies pas.

- Merci, Drago dit elle, un poids s'envolant de son coeur. Alors ta chambre est celle juste en face de la mienne, tu peux la décorer comme tu l'entends. Vas poser tes affaires, moi je m'habille et nous allons descendre dans le grand salon où je pense que tout le personnel est réunit. il faudra préparer les funérailles qui auront lieu dans une semaine comme le veut la tradition. Ensuite sera mis en place la succession au trône. Les membres actifs de ce pays accorde à la future Reine, un mois pour trouver un partie convenable et l'épouser. Si elle ne remplit pas ces conditions, elle ne pourra pas être couronnée. Donc nous avons beaucoup à faire car pour que le peuple « m'aime » je vais devoir faire pas mal d'apparition public ce qui comme tu t'en doute sera dangereux aux vus des circonstances.

- Franchement Hermione, dit le blond, tu me fais presque peur à être aussi inexpressive… il faudra que je m'y habitue je suppose

- Oui malheureusement, ici, je me dois d'être irréprochable. Ma mère m'a appris à devenir une princesse. je sais que toi tu n'as pas l'habitude de me voir comme ça. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je serais toujours la même en privée, seulement en public je serais La Princesse Helena future Reine d'Espagne.

- Je vois… Eh bien ce séjour promet d'être drôle dit-il ironiquement

- Malfoy ?

- Oui

- Je sais que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis devenue une autre mais tu comprendras vite qu'ici le moindre sentiment montré peut faire des ravages. La presse n'attend que ça pour alimenter ses ragots. Cela fait plus de 200ans que le trône appartient à ma famille car ils ont su tout mettre en œuvre pour que le peuple les aiment et que la presse n'ai rien à dire sur eux.

- Tant que tu ne joues pas les Princesses froide et inexpressive quand on est ensemble je m'y habituerais. On a eu a peu près la même éducation Hermione, je sais qu'une fois que le masque est posé c'est difficile de s'en débarrasser mais bon moi mon amie est la miss-je-sais-tout casse pied qui part au quart de tour à chaque remarque que je lui fais dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Malfoy ! je ne suis pas une miss-je-sais-tout casse pied ! s'énerva la blonde ce qui déclencha le fou rire du serpentard.

- C'est bon, on ne t'a pas perdu rigola-t-il

Elle lui lança un regard noir puis le fit quitter sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse se préparer. Elle allait devoir prendre les commandes du château et organiser les funérailles, devoir tout prévoir dans les moindres détails. Des cercueils en passant par les fleurs, et surtout en n'oubliant pas les « invités » évidement. La cérémonie allait médiatiser pour que tout le peuple puisse dire au revoir aux deux souverains. A l'église il y aurait seulement les personnes les plus influentes du pays. Elle devrait également préparer la réception qui se tiendrait au château après les funérailles. Helena soupira. Elle n'aurait pas même pas le temps de faire le deuil de ses parents qu'elle allait déjà devoir jouer la petite princesse parfaite. Pourtant elle aurait eu envie de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pendant une semaine, sans plus voir personne et pleurer autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu mais même ça, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle s'habilla rapidement alla chercher Drago et ensemble ils descendirent dans le grand salon où tous les domestiques ainsi que les prêtres les attendaient. Les deux adolescents se lancèrent un regard entendu puis adoptèrent le même masque neutre.

Helena savait que ce n'étais que le commencement de sa futur vie et qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui elle pouvait dire adieux à ses rêves de libertés. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps Drago comptait rester à ses cotés. Partirait-il lorsque la menace qui planait sur elle serait définitivement écarter ? Oui, surement se dit la blonde, c'était malgré tout un sang pur et un sang pur ne passe pas sa vie dans le monde des moldus. Alors la jeune femme comptait bien profiter de la présence de son ami tant qu'elle le pourrait.

* * *

**Et voila, j'espère que ça vous a plut et comme vous l'avez compris, elle ne retournera pas à Poudlard la suite se passera au chateau.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit ( 00h40 ^^ ) gros bisous et n'hésitez pas avec les remarques et/ou commentaires**

**liline-cullen**


	14. 14

**Coucou ! alors dans un premier temps, je tiens a m'excuser pour ce long retard. j'ai pris un appartement pour mes études et il à fallut presque deux semaines pour avoir internet : !**

**Enfin bref , passons à des choses beaucoup plus joyeuse =)**

**je suis très heureuse de vous retrouvées pour la suite de cette fiction que je compte bien terminer! Un merci pour les mises en alertes/favoris et reviews! **

**Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture =)**

* * *

14.

Drago regardait le spectacle qui se jouait devant lui et malgré qu'il sache qui elle était, c'était assez bizarre de voir ça. Granger en véritable princesse, un peu comme dans les contes moldu. Oui, lui Drago Malfoy, sang pur, avait été bercé toute son enfance par des contes moldu par sa mère mais ça personne ne le savait. Voir Hermione dans un palais avec autour d'elle plus de personnel qu'il n'en avait lui-même et avec sur la tête une couronne qui allait changer sa vie, été une vision assez étrange. Pourtant, en la voyant évoluer ici, il devait admettre qu'elle était faite pour être reine, elle avait ce charisme qui imposait le respect. Ses paroles étaient posées, puissante, chacune de ses décisions avaient été mûrement réfléchit.

Sa vie était ici, il le savait. Il savait que le destin d'Hermione été tracé, mais lui dans tout ca ? Oui il voulait l'aider à devenir Reine, oui il voulait la protéger envers et contre tout, mais lui dans tout ça ? Qu'allait-il faire une fois que la menace serait écarté ? Retournerait-il dans le monde des sorciers et jouir des privilèges d'un Malfoy grâce à sa fortune ? Allait-il vouloir travailler ? Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait après, ni ce qu'il voulait… Avait-il réellement envie de la quitter ? Il ne savait pas et ne pas savoir le rendait furieux. Pourtant, ce n'étais pas le moment d'avoir des doutes, il devait continuer et lorsqu'il devra se poser la question, alors il avisera.

XXXXXXXX

- Je sais, dit Helena, que c'est un jour triste pour nous tous, je sais que vous souffrez presque autant que moi de la disparition des souverain mais nous n'avons pas le temps de nous apitoyer sur notre sort. Nous devons organiser leurs funérailles. Des funérailles qui seront à la hauteur de ce qu'ils étaient. Il ont passé leur vie au dévouement de leur peuple et méritent d'avoir une belle fin. Mon père ?dit-elle

- Oui princesse

- Je vous laisse la lourde tache de préparer comme il se doit une telle cérémonie. Je pense que votre église serait un choix judicieux pour les obsèques. Prenez tout le personnel dont vous aurez besoin. Comment cela se passe-t-il pour les corps ?

- Eh bien, il faut faire appel à des professionnel qui sauront quoi faire je pense.

- Bien, Malthida ?

- Oui princesse dit l'une des domestiques

- Tu te chargeras de trouver des professionnels qui s'occupent des cercueils et des corps.

- Bien .

- Pour la réception qui se tiendra ici dans une semaine, je veux que le grand salon soit aménagé en conséquence. Je veux des fleurs bleues et blanches. je veux un buffet froid et un buffet chaud. Il faudra également installée une petite table avec une de leur photo, ainsi les gens pourront se recueillir et déposer des fleurs s'il le souhaite. En ce qui concerne les « invitations » pour l'église, je veux que les personnes qui puissent entrer à l'intérieur ne soit que les amis proche, les conseillers et les personnes influentes. Pour les autres, ils regarderont tout cela à la télé. Il ne sera pas nécessaire en revanche de mettre des barrières devant l'église, le peuple a le droit de venir dire au revoir à leurs souverains. Je pense vous avoir tout dit.

Helena vit tout le monde quitter la pièce mis à part un prêtre et Drago. Drago s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Elle secoua la tête affirmativement.

- Mon père vous voulez me parler ?

- Eh bien Princesse, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que vous n'avez que 30 jours pour trouve un parti convenable. Je sais qu'au vu des circonstances vous n'avez pas la tête à ça, mais demain les González organisent en votre honneur un bal. Il y aura tout les bons partis du pays et je pense qu'il serait judicieux pour vous de vous y rendre. Vous montrerez ainsi au peuple que malgré votre chagrin , vous ne l'oubliez pas et ainsi vous pourrez peut-être trouver un bon parti.

- Je m'y rendrais, je pense mon père que votre avis est judicieux à suivre. Je vous remercie.

- C'est tout naturel Princesse.

Il sortit laissant les deux adolescents seuls. Helena qui se retenait jusque la, fondit en larmes.

- Chhh… Je suis là Hermione. Parle moi.

- Helena se blottit dans ses bras.

- Ma vie est un chaos ! cria t-elle, les larmes coulant sur l'épaule de Drago. Je ne veux pas ma marier dans trente jours ! Je ne veux pas faire comme si tout ça ne m'atteignais pas ! Je ne pense pas que je pourrais supporter ça toute ma vie ! Je ne suis pas faite pour être Reine ! Je ne veux pas de toutes ses obligations ! Je veux pouvoir épousé celui que j'aime et non celui qu'on m'oblige de choisir… Je veux vivre ma vie comme je l'entends !

- Je peux comprendre la pression que tu subis mais tu me l'as dit toi-même, ces gens ont besoin de toi. C'est clair que ca sera difficile tout les jours, mais tu y arriveras j'en suis certain.

- Comment fais-tu ? s'enquit-elle.

- Comment ça ? sourit-il.

- Pour savoir quoi dire.

- Je commence à te connaitre Princesse dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione le regardait dans les yeux, toujours enfermée dans l'étreinte de ses bras. Depuis qu'il était là, tout lui paraissait plus simple. Il savait comment lui remonter le moral, avait toujours su faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Depuis toujours il était le seul à l'atteindre comme il le faisait. Il avait le don pour la provoquer et la faire sortir de ses gons. Il avait le don pour la réconforter… Elle passa tendrement sa main sur le visage du serpentard. Elle voulait lui faire ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait à son contact. En une fraction de seconde Drago, s'empara de ses lèvres. Son baiser à la différence du premier était tendre, presque amoureux. Leurs lèvres bougeaient en harmonie. Le temps lui-même fut suspendu… Il n'y avait plus de statut, plus de différences de maison, plus de différences de milieu… Il n'y avait plus que Drago et Hermione, il n'y avait plus de place pour les faux semblant, il n'y avait que ses deux personnes qui s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait, comme si tout pouvait s'arrêter en une fraction de seconde. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Drago avait son bras autour du cou de la jeune femme, son front collé au sien et ses yeux ancré à ceux de la jeune femme. Chacun se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre pendant ce moment de félicité. Ils se séparèrent sans un mot de plus, il n'y avait pas besoin de parole, leurs corps avait parlé pour eux. Leurs yeux avaient exprimé ce qu'aucun d'eux n'osait dire.

XXXXXXXX

Les deux hommes se trouvaient dans un restaurant moldu réputé. Ils n'étaient pas là pour la cuisine ou pour passer un moment entre ami. Non, si les deux hommes étaient là, c'étaient pour des raisons autrement plus importante.

- La phase une est officiellement terminée, je dois avouer que ton fils a vraiment fait du bon travail.

- Oui. Maintenant qu'elle est rentrée au château, nous avons 30 jours avant qu'elle soit couronnée. Nous devons passer à la phase deux.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi mon ami mais d'après ton fils, elle est sous protection rapprochée. Il faut l'éloigner d'elle sinon, on ne pourra jamais finir le travail.

- Il faut se renseigner sur ce gars et trouver son point faible pour appuyer dessus.

- Bien, je ferais le nécessaire.

Les deux hommes savaient qu'ils étaient proches de la victoire et que bientôt, ils auraient le pouvoir. Ils devaient y arriver, ils travaillaient là-dessus depuis bien trop longtemps pour échouer si près du but.

- La fille doit mourir avant son couronnement.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mon ami.

- Bien, nous aurons une entrevue dans quelques jours pour mettre en place notre nouveau plan. Sachant que c'est une sorcière et qu'elle sera plus difficile à abattre que ses parents.

- Il nous faudra ton fils. Il est également un sorcier, il saura quoi faire.

La discussion prenait fin et les deux hommes étaient malgré tout préoccupés. Il savait qu'il n'avait qu'une seule chance pour arriver à leur fin et que s'ils échouaient tout serait perdu.

XXXXXXXX

Hermione se réveilla difficilement. Depuis qu'elle avait appris la mort de ses parents, tout lui paraissait fade. Elle n'avait plus envie d'avancer. Elle ne voulait plus être forte pour les autres. Elle voulait qu'on la laisse tranquille. Pourtant, aujourd'hui ses obligations passaient avant tout. Ce soir elle devait se rendre à une réception organisée en son honneur et elle n'avait pas le droit de refuser. La jeune femme sortit de son lit moelleux et descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre un déjeuner qui, elle l'espérait, lui donnerait l'énergie nécessaire pour affronter cette nouvelle journée. La cuisinière du palais avait fait emmener des croissants, des pains au chocolat. Elle avait également disposé du beurre et du pain et plusieurs pots de confitures. La jeune femme se servit des croissants.

- Salut, entendit-elle.

- Salut .

Elle ne se retourna même pas, elle savait que c'était Drago qui venait de rentrer dans la cuisine du château. Aucun d'eux ne parlait. Depuis ce qui s'était passé la veille, Helena, ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait faire comme si de rien n'était et continuer à parler avec lui comme elle le faisait ou si elle devait s'attendre a ce que leur relation change. Le déjeuner se déroula dans le silence total, un silence tendu et remplit de questions.

Helena passa la journée dans la chambre du parlement, elle devait prouver à ceux qui l'aidaient à prendre les décisions, qu'elle était apte à régner et que malgré son jeune âge, elle ferait une bonne reine. Apres plusieurs heures d'entretien, tous les membres du parlement donnèrent leur approbation. La jeune femme monta ensuite à l'étage. Elle allait devoir passer en revu tous les hommes influent qui serait présent à la réception. Elle aurait besoin d'aide pour mémoriser tous les prénoms et leurs statuts. Elle arriva à hauteur de la chambre de Drago et toqua. Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit devant le blond.

- J'ai un service à te demander.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je dois mémoriser dans la journée les noms et prénoms des hommes qui peuvent prétendre au trône en tant que futur roi.

- Je veux bien t'aider pour le coté mémorisation mais pour le coté idylle ne compte pas sur moi Helena.

- Merci Drago.

Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent en silence vers l'aile Est du château, ils passèrent devant plusieurs chambres inoccupées, traversèrent un long couloir puis débouchèrent devant une porte rouge.

- C'est quoi cette pièce ?

- Une salle de cinéma.

- Une quoi ?

- Tu verras, sourit la jeune femme.

Elle poussa la porte et se retrouva dans une grande salle où il y avait des fauteuils et un écran en toile immense. Elle passa à travers les allées et s'installa au milieu du cinéma pour ne pas être trop prêt ni trop loin de l'écran

- Ça sert a quoi ?

- En règle général, ça sert à regarder des films, les films c'est des histoires fait par des acteurs qui vont jouer un rôle pour raconter l'histoire. Aujourd'hui on l'utilisera pour voir les montages réaliser sur chaque homme présent pour en apprendre plus sur chacun d'entre eux. Tu es prêt ?

- Je suppose .

Elle appuya sur la télécommande et l'écran devint noire avant d'afficher : Andrew Fuentes

La photo affichait un homme brun de 25 ans avec des yeux vert émeraudes. C'était un comte et également un membre actif dans de nombreuses œuvres caritatives. Il était à son âge PDG d'une entreprise d'électronique

- Il est… intéressant dit Helena

- Tu trouve ? il n'est même pas beau ! vociféra le blond, franchement Granger tu peux trouver mieux !

La jeune femme ne répliqua pas mais son sourire en disait long sur ses pensées. Ils regardèrent le petit film sur lui qui leur apprit qu'il était un joueur de polo à ses heures perdues et diplômé d'Harvard. Les deux adolescents passèrent leur après midi ainsi à regarder les différents partis du pays.

Il était pratiquement 18h lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin de la salle de cinéma. Les deux jeunes adultes étaient fatigués mais ils savaient que la journée n'était pas terminée. Helena partit dans sa chambre pour se préparer. L'une de ses domestiques était avec elle pour l'aider. C'est comme ça que la jeune femme se retrouva devant sa coiffeuse à attendre que sa coiffure soit terminée. Ses cheveux qui, à l'ordinaire étaient bouclé, étaient maintenant raides avec quelques mèches qui ondulées. Elle avait appliqué du fond de teint sur tout son visage et également mis du fare à paupière qui était un dégradé de noir puis avait ajouté du mascara et du crayon. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et se trouva acceptable. Pour la robe, elle avait opté pour une robe bustier crème et agrémenté sa tenue avec des escarpins de la même couleur que sa robe. Elle posa délicatement le diadème sur sa tête et sortit de sa chambre. Elle descendit les grands escaliers en marbre pour rejoindre Drago qui était déjà en bas. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle eu le souffle coupé. Il était habillé avec un smoking noir et une chemise blanche. Le costume moulait parfaitement le jeune homme. Ses cheveux eux, n'avait pas était coiffer mais l'effet décoiffer lui allait parfaitement bien.

Helena arriva à hauteur du serpentard qui lui offrit son bras avec un sourire. Ils marchèrent d'un pas lent vers la calèche qui les mènerait au lieu de la réception. Elle vit le jeune homme lui ouvrir la porte et l'inviter à monter. Elle devait reconnaitre qu'il avait reçu une très bonne éducation et que cela lui faciliterait la tache. Elle n'aurait pas à le surveiller constamment. Le silence régnait dans l'habitacle. Il était une fois de plus pesant. La jeune femme voulait engager la conversation mais tout lui paraissait futile.

- Granger entendit-elle alors

- Humm

- Tu sais pour la dernière fois… commença-t-il

- Quand on a couché ensemble ou quand tu m'as embrassé ?

- Heu… les deux dit-il c'était une erreur, on aurait jamais du…

- Vraiment Malfoy ? Une erreur ? Pourtant tu m'as affirmé le contraire il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça !

- Oui une erreur, tu me l'as fait remarquer toi-même, toi et moi ca ne peux pas se concevoir trop de choses nous séparent affirma-t-il avec un regard presque froid.

Helena avait presque envie de pleurer. Elle avait ressentit tellement de chose à son contact. Comment pouvait-il affirmer que pour lui ce n'était rien de plus qu'un simple égarement ? Elle savait pourtant que cela la mènerait à rien mais elle avait espérer, oui, espérer de toute ses force que le blond ressente au moins quelques émotions à son égard mais il faut croire qu'elle s'était fais des idées. Une fois de plus…

- Bien dit-elle d'un ton neutre

- C'est tout ?

- Que veux-tu de plus Malfoy ?

- Je pensais que tu allais t'énerver ou quelque chose comme ca.

- Et bien non. Maintenant tu serais gentil de te taire, j'ai mal à la tête dit-elle plus froidement .

XXXXXXXX

Drago était estomaqué, il pensait que sa petite mise en scène ferait réagir la lionne au quart de tour, qu'elle lui aurait dit que ça avait compté pour elle mais rien. Elle n'avait rien dit, rien montrer. Pourtant il la connaissait, il savait que ça l'avait touché mais rien. Il ne savait pas comment prendre sa réaction. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il s'était fait des idées sur ses sentiments ? Ses pensées étaient confuses mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça car la calèche s'arrêta net. Quelques secondes passèrent et un major d'homme vint ouvrir la porte. Drago passa le premier puis attendit Helena qui descendit quelques secondes après lui. Il avait sa main tendu vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'en empara puis après un regard commun, ils affichèrent des sourires et avancèrent doucement vers l'entrée. Mais leur chemin fut vite arrêté par des photographes qui les prenaient en photos. Les deux ados se prêtèrent au jeu pour quelques clichés puis poussèrent finalement les portes du manoir.

* * *

**Bon et bien voila!**

**Je tiens a préciser, pour celles et ceux qui ont reconnut que oui pour ce chapitre je me suis inspirées de "mariage d'une princesse" xD j'avais envie de le caser donc c'est fait ! ^^ **

**Pour moi drago n'a peut-être pas utiliser la bonne méthode xD**

**Maintenant et bien : A VOUS DE JOUER! =)**

**sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et a la semaine prochaine sans retard PROMIS !**

**bisous Liline-Cullen **


	15. 15

** Hello everyboby ! Je vous offre ce chapitre en avance parce bah ça me fait plaisir tout simplement ^^**

**le fameux bal est la ! ^^ alors mesdemoiselles enfiler vos robes ^^ ( oui je suis folle mais bon c'est deux heure du matin et je poste après 4h de révisions intensives donc mon cerveau fatigue )**

**Bref Merci pour les reviews, mises en alertes/favoris qui a chaque chapitres me font réellement plaisir ! je voulais cependant remercier une personne en particulier, Un grand merci à _lana NEMESIS_ qui est la depuis le tout début a suivre et laisser des commentaires. même si toutes les reviews sont super et que tout le monde mérite un grand merci ! **

**bon voila je vous laisse a votre lecture =)**

* * *

La salle de bal était immense. Au moins deux cents personnes qui étaient présente ce soir. Une femme se dirigea vers eux. Elle avait de courts cheveux blonds et de beaux yeux marrons clairs. Elle portait une robe bleue pale qui moulait parfaitement sa fine silhouette

- Bonjour Princesse dit-elle, c'est un honneur de vous accueillir ici, je sais bien qu'avec les événements qui ont eu lieu vous n'avez pas vraiment le cœur a la fête.

- En effet, répondit Helena, mais vous savez comme moi qu'ils n'attendent qu'un faux pas de ma part pour alimenter leurs rumeurs

- En effet rétorqua la femme.

Elle se retourna vers la salle de balle et d'un signe de tête la musique cessa

- Mes cher invités, je tiens à vous présenter Helena Edward's Montez, Princesse d'Espagne et futur souveraine.

A cette phrase, tous les invités mirent genoux à terre en signe de respect. Ces marques la mettait encore très mal à l'aise, elle aurait voulu fuir tout ça mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Son visage, lui, ne rien transparaître quant à son dilemme intérieur.

- Relevez-vous dit-elle simplement.

Tous les convives reprirent alors leur conversation là où elles s'étaient arrêté, mais Helena voyait bien que tous la regardait. On pouvait entendre ici et là des « elle est toujours aussi belle » ou encore des « elle est vraiment jeune, est-elle vraiment prête »

- Ne vous en faites pas Princesse, dit la femme qui l'avait accueillit, ils sont surpris de vous voir ici.

- Certes dit-elle, mais vous savez bien que je n'avais pas le choix et eux aussi, alors je m'étonne de leur surprise.

La femme ne répondit rien et disparut dans la foule. Drago était toujours a coté d'elle

- Que dois-je faire au juste Granger ? chuchota le blond.

- Ce que bon te semble Malfoy, assure toi seulement que personne n'essaie de me tuer. Après, tu es libre. Tu peux t'amuser si tu veux je m'en contre fiche.

- Bien, répondit-il un peu sèchement.

Il partit sans un mot de plus. La jeune femme se dirigea vers le buffet qui était garnis d'amuse gueule. Helena raffolait de ces hors-d'œuvre et si elle n'était pas épiée par tout le monde, elle aurait bien tout manger. La musique avait reprit sur un slow sui commençait doucement..

- Princesse entendit-elle, me feriez-vous l'honneur d'accepter cette danse ?

Lorsqu'elle se retourna elle aperçut un jeune homme brun avec des yeux vert émeraude. Elle savait évidement de qui il s'agissait car elle avait visionné les petits films tout l'après-midi.

Il s'agissait d'Andrew Fuentes. Elle devait admettre que les photos ne lui rendaient pas justice, il était carrément canon.

- Avec plaisir répondit-elle.

Il l'emmena sur la piste de danse, se plaça en face d'elle, posa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme et tout deux commencèrent doucement à danser. Helena devait au moins lui reconnaitre qu'il était un très bon danseur. Elle devait réfléchir à son avenir. Andrew pourrait être un bon souverain mais la jeune femme ne pouvait se résoudre à le solliciter. Il n'était pas celui qu'elle aimait. Il n'était pas Drago. Ils dansèrent deux danse ensemble avant qu'un autre homme la réquisitionne. Celui-ci était plus petit qu'elle et fortement enrobé. Contrairement à son précédent partenaire, il ne savait pas danser, si bien qu'il lui écrasait les pieds à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient. La jeune femme réussit à se débarrasser de lui après une minute de danse.

Pendant plus de deux heures, elle dansa avec plus de quinze hommes. En se dirigeant à nouveau vers le buffet, elle n'en pouvait plus, ses pieds s'étaient transformés en bouillit. Elle donnerait toute sa fortune pour avoir des chaussons aux pieds dans la seconde. La musique changea et passa à une valse traditionnelle.

- Veuillez m'excuser Princesse, m'accorderiez vous cette danse ?

L'homme était grand et bien bâtit pour son âge. En effet, au vu de ses cheveux grisonnant, il devait au moins avoir la cinquantaine. Ses yeux étaient bleus comme l'océan et son costume gris qui lui allait vraiment bien.

- Bien sûr, monsieur ?

- Monsieur Hernandez, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Juan.

Les deux individus glissaient aisément sur la piste. Helena devait admettre que l'homme savait réellement bien danser.

- Vous vous doutez bien que mon âge ne me permet pas de prétendre au titre de futur roi, Princesse, cela serait déplacé.

- En effet, admit Helena.

- Je ne me permettrais pas Princesse. Je voulais vous présenter mes condoléances pour vos parents. En particulier votre père, qui était un très bon ami à moi. Il était un homme très bon. Je sais que c'est dur de faire comme si tout allait bien.

- Oui je l'admets, mais je n'ai pas le choix, sinon tout le monde aurait prit ce prétexte pour me jeter leur remarque à la figure.

- Oui, je comprends. J'aimerais vous offrir ce bracelet en gage de mon amitié pour votre père. Et je voudrais également vous dire que si vous avez besoin d'aide, je serais la pour vous comme je l'ai été pour votre père.

- Merci beaucoup dit la jeune femme en contemplant le bracelet en argent avec une étoile incrusté de diamant.

La danse se termina et la jeune femme se dit qu'elle méritait bien un petit rafraichissement. Elle se dirigea vers le buffet. Elle observait les gens danser, valser et discuter.

- Alors Granger, tu t'amuses ?

- Franchement Malfoy ? Non, j'en ai ma claque là ! Vraiment, j'ai qu'une hâte c'est rentrer chez moi. Et puis tout mes soi-disant prétendant sont soit des vieux, soit ils ne savent pas danser, soit ils me font des monologues.

- Tu devrais être heureuse Granger, tous ses hommes te convoitent dit il avec un petit rire ressemblant à du cristal.

- Je sais Malfoy, mais je m'en contre fiche. Et toi tu t'amuse bien ? Les femmes que tu as rencontré sont à ton goût ?

- Certaines le sont oui.

- Tu sais qu'elles sont toute moldues ? Toi, le grand sang pur qui apprécie des moldus

- Tout arrive Granger, pourquoi ? Tu es jalouse ?

- Pourquoi le serais-je ? dit Helena tu fais ce que tu veux Malfoy, et puis, de toute manière dans moins d'un mois je serais mariée. Alors ça n'a aucune importance.

- Ça à toujours de l'importance Hermione, tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne.

Le silence se fit entre les deux individus. Helena ne savait pas quoi répondre au serpentard. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais à quoi bon se créer de faux espoir ? Il ne voudrait jamais rester dans le monde des moldus. Lui, l'un des plus puissants sang pur vivrait comme un moldu pour elle ? Elle n'y croyait pas et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle essayait de fermer son cœur.

- Tu m'accorde cette danse ? demanda-t-il

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi pas dit-il simplement en souriant.

La jeune femme se saisit de la main du jeune homme. Dès que les premières notes retentirent la jeune femme reconnut tout de suite le morceau, il s'agissait de « si près de Pascal Lafarge ». Le jeune homme mit l'une de ses mains dans le bas du dos et l'autre se glissa dans celle de la jeune femme comme pour s'accrocher à elle, désespérément.

Seuls toi et moi

On ne voit plus personne

La musique plane et donne

Du blues au cœur

Si près tous les deux

Serré dans tes bras

Si près pour la première fois

Les deux adolescents étaient à présent au centre de la salle. Hermione et Drago se regardaient dans les yeux. Les yeux du jeune homme exprimaient une passion comme elle n'en avait jamais vu. A travers ses yeux Hermione avait l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante au monde.

En les voyant danser, tous s'étaient arrêtés pour admirer le spectacle que ces deux personnes leur offraient.

J'oublie mes rêves

Je ne peux plus y croire

Je leur dis au revoir

Et je suis là

Si près j'attendais

D'être auprès de toi

Pourtant je savais déjà

Que tu me prendrais dans tes bras...

... Si près

Ils virevoltaient, leur corps étaient en parfaite harmonie. Le corps d'Hermione répondait parfaitement à celui de Drago, elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder où elle mettait les pieds, Drago la guidait. Seul comptait ses yeux dans lesquelles elle s'était perdu. Ses yeux d'acier qui avait tant de fois exprimé la colère, le dégout. Ses yeux qui aujourd'hui la regardaient presque amoureusement. Elle cala sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme. Elle voulait se rapprocher de lui au maximum comme pour graver cet instant dans sa mémoire, de peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve fugace duquel elle devrait se réveiller.

Si fort j'ai rêvé

Mais je ne rêve plus

Alors, je ne crois plus

En ce prince inconnu

Encore serre-moi

Jamais je n'aurais cru

L'amour

Un jour

Si près

Mais pourtant si loin…

Les dernières notes s'achevèrent, pourtant aucun des deux ne bougea. Hermione était toujours dans les bras du serpentard. Ils avaient arrêté de danser mais ne s'étaient pas séparé. Elle sentit la main du jeune homme lui remonter le visage et ses yeux se connectèrent à nouveau avec ceux du jeune homme. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur le front d'Helena puis tourna les talons.

Helena se faufila hors de la piste pour souffler un peu, mais elle n'en eu pas le temps que la femme qui l'avait accueillit quelques temps auparavant s'approcha d'elle.

- Cette danse était magnifique, on dirait que vous avez dansé ensemble toute votre vie. On avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait que vous dans cette pièce. Qui est-il ?

- Il se nomme Drago Malfoy, héritier d'une grosse fortune au royaume uni, c'est un Lord là d'où il vient

- Et bien très chère, qu'attendez-vous ? Il est un très bon parti ! Je suis certaine qu'il pourrait être un très bon souverain.

- Sans conteste admit Helena, je suis désolé mais je pense que je vais rentrer, comprenez bien qu'au vu des événements j'ai besoin de me reposer.

- Je comprends parfaitement, je vais faire préparer votre calèche.

- Merci.

Helena chercha Drago des yeux, elle le vit entrain de discuter avec une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année. Elle s'approcha d'eux

- Bonjour Princesse dit la jeune femme

- Bonjour, puis-je vous empreinter votre cavalier quelques secondes ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire hypocrite sur le visage.

- Bien sûr.

Elle salua Drago et partit voir d'autres personnes. Helena regarda Drago et lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête qu'ils allaient rentrée. Le jeune homme approuva puis retourna voir la fille pour lui dire au revoir supposa-t-elle. Elle se dirigea lentement vers l'entrée où l'attendait la femme.

- Je suis heureuse de vous avoir reçu Helena

- Merci, dit la blonde, mais je manque à tous mes devoirs, je ne vous ai même pas demandé votre prénom.

- Je m'appelle Maria dit la femme

- Eh bien Maria, je suis heureuse de vous avoir rencontrée.

Elle monta dans la calèche et attendit que Drago daigne la rejoindre. Le jeune homme monta dans la calèche quelques minutes après.

- Tu as trouvé ton futur mari ?

- Figure toi que Maria, tu sais la femme qui nous accueillit, elle pense que je devrais t'épouser toi, rigola la jeune femme, si elle savait.

- Savait quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Que ça ne sera jamais possible.

- Pourquoi ça ? Tu me déteste à ce point ?

- Bien sur que non et je pense te l'avoir prouvé mais tu es un sang pur Malfoy, tu portes le nom d'une des lignées les plus pures de sorcier. Tu te vois vivre toute ta vie dans un palais avec moi, sans magie et devoir renoncer à avoir un métier ?

- Tu as raison comme toujours, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on t'appelle miss-je-sais-tout sourit-il

- Effectivement

La discussion se termina là ainsi que le voyage du retour. Helena et Drago descendirent de la calèche sans s'adresser la parole. Chacun d'entre eux se dirigèrent vers leur chambre respective.

- Bonne nuit Malfoy

- Bonne nuit Granger

Helena ferma la porte de sa chambre, se déshabilla et se jeta sans ménagement sous la couette. Elle savait qu'elle était tombée définitivement amoureuse de Drago Malfoy et qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle savait que leur histoire n'était pas possible. Qui pourrais imaginer une histoire entre Hermione Granger la sang de bourbe et Drago Malfoy le sang pur. Rien que ça mettait des barrières à leur « relation ». Elle ne pourrait jamais l'avoir à ses coté alors pourquoi espérait-elle encore ? Elle réussit à fermer les yeux et Morphée l'emporta enfin.

XXXXXXXX

L'homme venait d'arriver à son manoir, il avait passé la soirée la plus longue de toute sa vie, toutes ses personnes qui faisait semblant, toutes ses femmes qui s'intéressait à lui seulement pour son argent, ça l'écœurait. Pourtant il y avait eu un point positif dans cette soirée. Il avait pu passer du temps avec la fille. Il avait également pu voir celui qui était censé la protéger. La danse qu'ils avaient partagée laissait clairement montrer leurs sentiments.

L'homme sourit, il avait trouvé son moyen de pression sur elle, s'il s'attaquait à celui qu'elle aimait, alors elle se rendrait forcément , il pourrait ainsi les tuer tous les deux et avoir le trône. Enfin. Oui, Helena n'allait pas tarder à ne plus être et quand le peuple sera au plus bas il se montrera comme l'homme de la situation, comme un bienfaiteur et lorsqu'ils auraient confiance en lui il imposera sa volonté.

Oui son plan été parfait. Demain il l'expliquerait à son équipier et il le mettrait en place rapidement.

* * *

**Déçut? contente? ^^ peut-être avez vous des idées sur les conspirateurs? en tout cas je suis heureuse de voir que certaine cherche ce qu'ils préparent. tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que dans le prochain chapitre ça se précise beaucoup **

**voila c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, je vais aller dormir parce que demain bah il y a cours ( YOUPI ! ^^ ) **

**bisous a vous**

**liline-Cullen **


End file.
